New Age Of Dragon Riders
by jman007
Summary: Galbatorix is dead... Eragon has left Alagaesia never to return there should be peace but not so It was believed that Morzan was the only child born to the foreesworn, not so... A new evil rises to threaten the world
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Riders The New Age

Chapters

Stranger

Mother And Father

The New Council Of Elders

Family

Marked Baby

Training

Disciples Of Galbatorix

Rising Evil

United Front

The Riders Of Du Weldenvarden

Vanir

Tortured Mind

Civil War

Sloan

Mysterious Rider

Brom Oromis

Duel Of Hunters

The Enemy Comes

The Battle For Ceneon

General Oram

The War Begins

Allies

Final Battle

The Wedding of Prince Garrow Lady Aletha

The Emporer Shaun Ming

The Emporer And The Shadeslayer

Eragon's Army

Elva's Quest

The Dragon Riders of Shynendarr

Rebellion

Aiedel and the Emperor

The Truth Revealed

Chapter 1. Stranger

"_May you never find rest in this land… May you leave Alagaesia and wander the world alone…_

This was the prophecy spoken by Angela the witch and later a curse placed on Eragon by Galbatorix before Eragon destroyed him while his mind resided in Shruiken's Eldunari. When the day finally came Eragon left under the compulsion of the curse laid on him. Before Eragon left the lands of Alagaesia, he helped to rebuild the order of the Dragon Riders leaving his half brother Murtagh in charge of the order. After Vroengard was rebuilt Eragon set out with his now wife Elva on board the dragon wing. The ship his cousin Roran and Jeod stole to escape the empire. Elva wasn't the only one to accompany him, his bond partner and dragon Saphira followed by swimming behind the dragon wing as it plowed through the great oceans. Also accompanying him was Galmore the green dragon who hatched for Elva and became Saphira's mate and father of the re-emerging dragon race.

They traveled for seven months aboard ship with a crew of two hundred. Captain Jasard commanded the dragon wing. Also from Eragon's home village Mandel and Darsen after much pleading with their families joined them. After three months at sea the dragon wing came upon some islands inhabited by a group of dwarves. Of the two hundred members of the crew Darsen and thirty others decided to stay on one of the smaller islands and there they built a village with help from the dwarves.

When they reached a massive continent they made base camp in the cliff of some rocks near the shore. A small spell made the dragon wing invisible and they camped in the cave out of the view of prying eyes. It was Eragon who decided that he should set out and explore the new land alone, because of everyone on board he was the most powerful, due to the fact that Eragon was bonded to three hundred Eldunari and he knew the name of the ancient language which allowed him to possess all magic.

Before he left Eragon learned that Elva was pregnant with twins, a boy and girl. He wanted to stay until the children were born, but Elva insisted that he leave and try to return within eight months. As he traveled Eragon learned that the continent they landed on was called Shynendor and it was ruled by a tyrant of a man. The inhabitants of Shynendor were all human and they spoke a variant language of dwarf. Eragon learned the language by pulling it from the mind of a villager during his travels.

It was winter and Eragon traveled the north lands heading back to the cave where his wife and friends were waiting for him. He had exactly one month to return before Elva gave birth and he had no intention of missing it. He sped across the snow laden landscape with the unnatural speed of an elf. As he ran Eragon thought about the prophecy or rather the curse placed on him more and more. As he ran a tear slid down his face freezing on his cheek. The more Eragon thought about it the more he realized that no matter what one day he would be alone and at some point Elva would have to lose him or fate would lend an evil hand and take her from him. As it did with his father Brom and mother Selena; ("Stop it Eragon… If Elva knew what you were thinking she would smack me across the head…")

Eragon stopped sliding in the snow kicking up a snow cloud as he spotted a storm in the distance heading towards him. "Barzul!" Eragon said using the dwarven curse word. He used his enhanced vision and spotted smoke at the base of some mountains in the east. He decided to head in that direction, because where there was smoke there was sure to be a village. He arrived at the village in a matter of minutes, because of the Eldunari he was bonded too. When Eragon neared the village he used magic to create the illusion of a horse. The two guards at the entrance bared his way until he gave an explanation as to why he was there. After buying his story Eragon entered the village named Hyworn and snuck behind a house to release the spell and walked until he came to an inn called the Snow Flower.

Inside there were people warming themselves by the roaring fire pit that sat in the center of the common room. Eragon had used magic to round his ears and face so that he looked human and not like an elf. It was during his time rebuilding Vroengard that Eragon prefected his transmutation techniques. He walked up to the bar and gave the inn keeper a warm smile and said in the twisted Dwarf language.

"Excuse me good sir… but have you a room to rent for the next two days…"

The man eyed Eragon suspiciously, "I do… what be your name sir…"

"Bromhammer…" Eragon said smiling to himself.

"I have never seen you around these parts before…"

"I have come from the city Vaecoth… I am on an important errand for my master…"

"Two days that will be sixty talents in gold…" Eragon counted out the coins and gave the man the money. "Do you require some food Master Bromhammer…"

"No thanks… but I will require a meal in the morning…"

Before heading up to the third floor Eragon looked around the common room just in case he needed to scry anyone with a suspicious look. He went upstairs and unpacked his sack. He was about to contact Elva when someone knocked at his door. He drew Brisinger from its sheath and cautiously approached the door.

"Who is it…"

"Its me sir the inn keeper… May I speak with…" There was a pause as Eragon tried to read the man's mind, but he felt an iron wall, not from the man himself, but someone else was protecting his mind. "I was told to come and speak with you…"

"Who told you to come speak with me…"

"The seer… He said a man by the name of Eragon Shadeslayer would come today to rent a room and he would refer to himself as Bromhammer…"

Eragon sheathed his sword, opened the door and pulled the man in, "What Seer…"

"He has lived in our village for many seasons… He is old… Older than this village… He helps us when he can…"

Eragon packed his sack, sensing he wouldn't be staying the two days he payed for, 'Take me to this seer…"

The inn keeper lead Eragon through the snow laden village to the village storehouse. The house is filled with grain from the harvest. The inn keeper led Eragon to the back of the store house and pulled up a trap door. He lit a torch and walked down three flights of stairs to a large underground room. The room had straw on the floor, four large book shelves lined the right and left walls. They were filled with scrolls, books, and tomes on many subjects. Several laterns lit the room and a white haired man sat behind a large oak table writing. He looked up pointing at the inn keeper flicking his hand. When the man left the seer waved for Eragon to come closer.

"Shadeslayer… Long have I been haunted by visions of your coming… Welcome…"

Eragon took a seat trying to decide if the old man was blind or not, because his eyes were white. It was staring into a cloud because he had no irises or pupils. "You have been waiting for me…"

"Yes… For who else can deliver us from the Emporer but the Dragon Rider who slew Galbatorix the oathbreaker…"

Eragon sighed, "You have me at a disadvantage sir… You know a lot about me, but I don't even have the pleasure of your name…"

"My name is Comean Aldonson… and I a seer and the lat of the Illuminatar… I shall tell you a sad tale Eragon Shadeslayer and a prophecy about you… Once the Illuminatar were the keepers of knowledge entrusted by the dragons to enlighten and educate the peoples of Shynendar… Then he was left on our doorstep… A young babe… No one knows where the babe came from, but he was raised as one of us… As time passed he became arrogant and power hungry…"

Eragon nodded, "Sounds familiar…"

"Yes it should…"

Eragon leaned in closer, "In all my travels I have seen no dragons in these lands…"

"He overthrew the Illuminatar and when the dragons tried to stop him he turned them all to stone…"

"What is his name…"

Comean lowered his head, "We dare not speak his name… His name is part of a spell… To speak it enslaves the user of his name to his will…"

Eragon sat back, "I see… and I suppose this prophecy fortels the emporer's distruction at my hands…"

Comean smiled, "And the wanderer shall come and free the clans… With his sword of fire he shall remove the head of the tyrant and bring about a new age of the riders…" Eragon didn't know what to say or how to respond. "Take heart Shadeslayer… The hand of destiny is upon you… You are meant to free us from the tyrant emperor… Go now... The emperor feels your presence and his servants come…"

Eragon tried to speak, "But…"

The seer raised his hand, "You can't help us now… Listen, learn, and then you will find a way to help us…"

As soon as Eragon left he ran through the snow towards the east coast. When he was fifty miles from the village a great explosion caused him to stop and turn. Eragon stood on a hill and watched as Hyworn was burned to the ground by the Emperor's immortal guard. A tear slid down his cheek as Eragon turned away and started running again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Mother And Father

Elva had the body of a thirty year old woman and a mind as ancient and powerful as any dragon. She was only five years old, yet she had consulted with the great leaders of Alagaesia, fought in the deciding battles that forged the new Alagaesia, and now she was about to be a mother. When she was just a baby Eragon had blessed her in the ancient language. His blessing went, _Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr… _When Eragon began his tutelage under the Dragon Rider Oromis he discovered a terrible mistake he had made. He said _skolir _instead of skoliro. Skolir meant shield and may you be a shield from misfortune and skoliro means shielded. Eragon tried to say may you be shielded from misfortune, but instead he said may you be a shield from misfortune. His accidental blessing forced Elva to age rapidly and protect others from misfortune. He attempted to remove the spell, but wound up giving Elva the ability to control it. She used her new abilities to steal the last dragon egg from Galbatorix. The egg hatched and Elva became the new rider.

"Let me get that for you…" Greta said to Elva who was trying to get some water from the pool Eragon made with magic. Greta had decided to join Elva and Eragon on their journey across the sea. The green dragon Galmore had blessed Greta with the youth of a twenty year old and strength of a dragon.

"Mom I am not an invalid…" Elva said in a stern, but kind tone of voice. Elva had come to start referring to Greta as mother.

"I am sorry… I forget that are a grown woman… and a dragon rider…"

Elva smiled and hugged her, "You don't have to apologize… I am accustomed to being the server and not the served… and I don't want to fall into the trap the riders of old did… The trap of living a privileged lifestyle…"

("Elva…") It was Galmore calling to her in her mind, ("…allow Greta to get the water for you or you will sleep on a bed of dung tonight…") It was not an idle threat.

When Greta laughed Elva realized the green dragon spoke so that she could hear their thoughts. Elva sneered at Galmore who was on the second level of the cave in his hold lying next to Saphira who was sleeping. Elva motioned with her hands to the bucket and sat back down.

("Thank you Galmore…") Greta said to the dragon. He responded by nodding his enormous head. Greta filled the bucket and poured some in her goblet. "I don't want you to feel like an invalid… I just want to express my love and support for my daughter…"

Elva accepted the goblet with a smile and thought it was time to breech the topic she had long been wanting too talk about with Greta. She was nervous, "Can you tell me about my parents…"

Greta sighed and sat on a pillar next to Elva. "Your mother was a friend of mine… She was a good woman… I was made your godmother you know…" Elva beamed, "Yes… Anella was a strong woman…" Greta said crying, "She died before her time…"

"And my father…" Elva asked.

"He was a strong man…" Greta smiled, "You have his eyes… He was a great warrior…"

"We are back…" Mandel's voice echoed through the cave as he entered accompanied by Captain Jasard and ten other men. They had gone out to buy meat for the winter. Greta got up and help Kelmen organize their supplies. Mandel was five years older, an expert swordsman and hunter. Elva liked him more than Captain Jasard who was a brutal quiet man. Eragon often described him as a volcano waiting to erupt.

He walked up to Elva who was in charge while Eragon was away and asked, "Any word from your husband?"

She rolled her eyes and said in an aggravated tone, "None yet but I know he is alright…" He grunted and walked away with Elva's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. Elva placed both hands on her stomach feeling the two small life forms on the inside. She had a small fear that both children would inherit her rapid aging.

That is when Saphira yawned and released a burst of flame from her mouth, ("I feel Eragon… He is getting closer…") Saphira said.

("I know… I feel him as well…") Elva looked at Saphira, ("Something has happened hasn't it?")

("We will find out when he arrives tomorrow… In the mean time I am going hunting…")

Elva watched as Saphira stood up and leapt from her den on the second level and flew out of the cave. Galmore yawned and put his head down to sleep. The cave they resided in had a hundred and eight feet of space. It took Eragon two days of magic use to shape the cave to accommodate some one hundred and fifty plus people. The cave had two levels, the ground floor where they kept their supplies and the on the second level was used for living. Saphira and Galmore shared a den and it was the biggest in the cave. Eragon and Elva's cave was next to it and then Greta's.

The next day at sunrise Eragon entered the cave greeting Elva and Saphira first with his mind as the two of them were subject to jealousy at times. Eragon told Captain Jasard that he wanted to meet with leaders at sunset. He ate a meal with Elva and Greta before he told them of his adventures in the lands Shynendorr.

"I met an old man of an ancient sect called the Illuminintar… He was a seer… His name was Comean Aldonson…" Eragon told Elva and Greta about the prophecy.

Elva took Eragon's hand, "There is more to this than you know Eragon… The emperor is the son of one of the forsworn…"

Eragon narrowed his eyes, "That is impossible… Morzan was the only one who had a child and that is my half brother Murtagh…"

Elva sighed, "I wanted to tell this before, but you needed to see the seer first… Galbatorix didn't control everything the forsworn did… His name was Foromir… A clever and powerful spellcaster…"

"But Foromir was the one who tortured master Oromis…" Eragon said interrupting.

"Yes… He devised a way for all the forsworn to have their heirs in secret on the condition that he be given charge of the children… Now Foromir was the founder of the shadow lords… He created the cave of dreams and entrusted his most powerful spellcaster and last surviving member of the shadow lords with keeping the cave… One by one the children of the forsworn were born and placed into the cave of living dreams and there they slept untouched by time forever asleep… The emperor is Foromir's by the forsworn member Kialandi…"

"Wait…" Greta said interrupting, "How did he get here on these lands…"

"He was sent here by the keeper of the cave…"

"So… this Emperor has ruled here for the past one thousand years… your tale makes no sense Elva…"

Elva sighed, "The dream world is a door way to many aspects of magic… Including time… He was sent to the doorsteps of the Illuminitar through time… when he came of age he overthrew the Illuminatarr…"

Eragon stood up, he started pacing then he stopped and looked at Elva, "How do you know all this?"

"I had a vision… It came to me the day we landed on the shores of Shynendar… and the misfortunes of this land are many…"

"Then it is my destiny to take down the son of the forsworn… Where are the other children?"

"Still in the cave hidden in fourth spire of the helgrind… There is more… In our travels we will encounter many of the children of the forsworn…"

Saphira had been listening the entire time and asked, ("Why wasn't Murtagh included with the other children…")

Elva answered with her mind and mouth, "Because of Morzan's loyalty to Galbatorix… He would never have risen his hand against Galbatorix… Foromir always coveted Galbatorix's power for himself…"

"How many are there?" Greta asked.

"Including the emperor eight…"

Eragon took this revelation with a grain of salt, "Well it would seem we have our work cut out for us…"

The next day Eragon and Elva met with Captain Jarsen, Count Velkon, The Duke of Cithri, and The Lady Charmell. They talked about the state of their supplies, then they spoke about how to establish relations with the emperor of Shynendar. Eragon gloomed the meeting with his prophecy and some of the things Elva told him.

"It gets better because the emperor has been ordering conscripts for his navy and guess where they are sailing?" Jarsen said.

"An invasion…" Charmell said.

"We must warn the people of Alagesia…" Jarsen said.

"They will be warned I will see to that…" Elva said, but Eragon could sense her uncertainty. Neither of them were willing to tell their comrades that they were being blocked by the emperor.

The month passed by quickly and Elva finally went into labor giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy they named Brom Oromis and the girl they named Aiedel. Eragon stood over his wife as she breastfed little Brom. Aiedel had already eaten and gone to sleep.

Eragon kissed both children and Elva, "They are just as beautiful as their mother…"

"They have their father's eyes…"

The next day Elva noticed that the children had aged a year, "I was afraid this would happen…" Elva said.

Eragon sighed, "Not only that they inherited some of our eldunari…" Elva touched the minds of her children and felt several voices inside their heads. Everyday that passed Brom and Aiedel aged a year, by the time they were six they could both speak the ancient language fluently and were incredibly strong in magic. Brom was more of the scholar type and Aiedel the swordsman. Brom was an excellent swordsman but he preferred books and using his mind to settle matters. Aiedel was the warrior and believed that all conflicts could be settled with a sword.

"Father tell me the tale of how you defeated the oathbreaker again…" Eragon told her the story again for the tenth time. Sometimes Brom would listen, but he preferred hearing stories about his name sake. His grandfather Brom who founded the Varden and died saving his son's life, he also enjoyed stories of his other namesake Oromis.

"What is wrong?" Eragon asked to Elva.

She sighed, "My life has been one big flash before my eyes… I didn't get to be a child… and when I get the chance to be a mother even that is taken…"

"You are still our mother…" Brom said standing in the doorway of the cave, "…No matter what… and we will always need your guidance…" Aiedel entered the cave and all four of them embraced each other as family.

Aiedel had beaten her father again, as she was deadly, overconfident swordswoman. In sixteen days she and her brother had aged sixteen years. Aiedel was immune to her mother's abilities to sense what would make her happy or pain her. So when Aiedel sparred with her mother she would sometimes beat her. Even when Eragon and Elva would team up Aieldel would sometimes defeat them, but less than when she fought her parents individually. The only member of her family she couldn't defeat was her brother Brom Oromis. They had fought three times and each time she lost and no matter how clever or underhanded she was, Aieldel could not touch her brother.

"Alright little brother you ready for a rematch…" She had just finished dueling her father.

Brom Oromis sat crossed legged on a mat reading the dominance of fate.

He sighed, "And what would be the point…"

"Me finally defeating you…"

Brom sighed again and put the book down. Eragon and Elva sat side by side watching. Both children had found star metal and had built their own rider's sword's. Brom's sword looked more like a traditional rider's sword where as Aieldel's wasn't because it lacked a gem. they blocked their swords and as usual Aiedel made the first move. She spun into Brom swinging for his mid-section, but stopped and reversed the direction of her blade aiming for his neck. Brom arched his body away from the first swing then he blocked the second and the melee became even more elaborate. This time Aiedel was more patient in her attacks, she used feints, kicks, and punches in her repartee, but no matter how clever she was, Aieldel could not break through her brother's web of steel. The fight dragged on for almost an hour, finally Brom ended the duel by wrenching her sword from hand. He clipped her and pointed his sword into her throat.

"Dead again…" Brom's sword shifted, then he walked back to his pad, sat down, and opened his father's book.

Aieldel remained on the ground and struck it with her fist. She stood sneaking a glance at her parents. "Why can't I beat you?" She said looking at Brom, "What is your secret?"

Brom sighed, "You view swordsmanship differently than from the way I do…"

Eragon was going over the maps he made of Shynendarr when Aiedel came up to him, "Father what did Brom mean?"

He sighed, "Well… There is no set way of fighting. Some people think speed is the way to when all fights… While others think strength is the key… Your uncle Roran is one such person… He likes to end fights quickly that is why he uses a hammer… Few fighters whatever their choice of weapon can incorporate both speed and strength… it is possible… and then there are those like the elves and the immediate members of your family who can add acrobatics to their form… Brom doesn't go at sword fighting like you…" Eragon smiled, "He views it from every aspect… and then he knows you better than you know yourself… The best swordsmen in the world know themselves… Know yourself…"

Eragon and Elva spent the next day making plans to bring down the emperor. Eragon wanted to end the battle quickly, but to his surprise Elva wanted to build an army to fight their way across the land. Eragon argued it would cause months if not years of unnecessary suffering. When Sapphira sided with Elva Eragon was shocked and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The New Council of Elders

His name was Nolfavrel; he was now eighteen years old and the youngest member of the council of Elders. He flew on his blue dragon Birgit across the sea to Vroengard that had been rebuilt five years ago. He had been to visit his family in Teirm and now he was returning to Vroengard. Nolfavrel's sword was called Carvahall after the village he grew up in. A young woman of sixteen years of age road with him on his dragon Birgit. Her name was Della and she was in love with Nolfavrel and he with her.

It had taken them three days to reach the white sand beaches of Doru Arebea. It took Eragon, Murtagh, and the elves one year to build a new city. The first thing they did was relocate most of the weird animals affected by the all the spells and magic released during the fighting of the wyrdfel. There was the dythercat. A large striped cat with great fangs and a line of spikes lining its back like a dragon. It also had a long tongue like a frog that it could paralyze it's pray with. Then there was grub bugs, tiny but dangerous creatures that can burrow into the flesh of its victims. Then there was the Fereths, lizard like amphibian creatures capable of incapacitating its prey with its mind. All these magically altered creatures were relocated to another island further south along the coast.

The creatures that couldn't be relocated were the intelligent giant owls Eragon named sunsavrblaka. The sunsavrblaka agreed to keep a fifty mile distance from the city. The dragons had to avoid their island nesting grounds. The dragons could fly over any part of the island so long as they maintained a pre-chosen height. Then there was the giant snails, the urthvask who was a favorite delicacy of both the dragons and the sunsavrblaka. It was Murtagh who blessed the native snails with a high reproductive rate so that the dragons and the sunsavrblaka wouldn't fight over the tasty food source.

The island city of Vroengard had been restored and built even greater than it was before the wrydfel. Now the city structures included Urgal made accommodations, and dwarven, but few Urgals deigned to visit the city. The city mountain wall now had marble statues of the old high council evenly spaced and embedded into the wall. The elven structures had been restored by magic along with the human ones.

At present there were now over one hundred and eighteen dragon riders including nineteen who had reached the rank of master. Over seventy of the riders were human, then a good thirty were elves, the rest were dwarven riders. Nolfavrel's two human apprentices were waiting in the courtyard. Heysen and his gold dragon Gelda, then there was Moth and his green dragon Vashkor. Gelda was big as a wolf of the Beor Mountains, while Vashkor was twice the size of horse.

"_Welcome back masters…"_ The four apprentices said at the same time addressing him in the ancient language.

"_It is good to be back…"_ He replied helping Della out of the saddle. Della could understand what they were saying because Nolfavrel was translating with his mind.

Birgit turned her enormous blue head towards the two dragon apprentices. _("Master Thorn tells me that you Gelda got into a fight with a young Sunsavrblaka over a urthvask…")_

The young dragon scratched her claws across the ground of the courtyard in shame, _("Well master… The stupid bird creature wouldn't yield… We pounced on the snail at the same time… I tried to be courteous… but the feathered hatchling was rude to me…")_

_("Even so Gelda you are a dragon and you bare a rider… You should know better…") _Nolfavrel said with his mind. Then Nolfavrel looked at Vashkor, _("And what is this about you young one stealing gold…") _Della looked at Nolfavrel confused and asked, why would a dragon steal gold? He responded that dragons like to melt it and role around in it.

Moth spoke up, _"Its my fault master… I made a bet with Falden and his dragon Sorsha…" _He lowered his head, "_We lost…"_

Nolfavrel sighed looking at Birgit, then together they said, _"The four of you are punished… Heysen and Moth the two of you will write all the major and minor spells of changing… in all known languages… As for Gelda and Vashka the two of you are on dung duty until they have finished… Now off with you…"_

As during the time before the wrydfel, the palace sat in the center of the city. The main entrance to the courtyard was guarded by two large stone dragons with jewels for eyes. The statue on the right was of the dragon mother Saphira, with two large sapphires in her eyes. The other dragon was of the dragon Thorn and it possessed rubies in its eyes. From the gate was the main courtyard that led to the steps of the palace. Then their was a statue of Eragon and then one of Murtagh, Eragon's which was on the right held his sword brisinger down with his hands on the pommel. Murtagh's statue held his sword with both palms pointed up and the sword lay across. The doors were made of iron trimmed with gold. The dragon carvings on the front and the glyphs were gold as well. Inside was the promenade where humans, dwarves, elves sold things to the inhabitants of the island. The elves didn't sell they actually traded things and performed feats of magic for patrons. The promenade gave access to one of three separate foyers and in the center of the promenade was a statue of Oromis and his dragon Glaedr.

The center foyer led to the academy where the hatchlings studied all sorts of subjects in an attempt to become full fledged riders. The east wing foyer led to the academy dormitories. The west wing housed masters, visiting royalty, or dignitaries. There was a thrown room where Murtagh and the masters gave audience to anyone with a dispute that needed to be settled.

Nolfavrel, Birgit, and Della ignored the bustle of the promenade and made their way to his suit in the west wing. Over seventy percent of the structures in the palace was built to accommodate dragons, so Birgit could walk with her rider and his love all the way to the stairs. When they entered the west wing Birgit opened her wings and flew up to the fourth level. She wanted to give Nolfavrel and Della time to be alone as they casually walked up the stairs.

"How did you like my family…"

They were holding hands, "I loved them you know that…" When he sighed Della looked at him. Nolfavrel was a short man like his father. He had strong facial features which had been altered slowly by his bond with Birgit. His ears had medium points to them and his face was clean shaven. "Is something wrong?"

Della had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, she was shorter than Nolfavrel by a couple of inches. "My family is aging, while I will remain young and untouched by time… Then there is you…" She raised an eyebrow, "I love you and the thought of you dying…"

"The thought of me dying or growing old?" She said playfully.

"You know me better than that…" He sighed again, "I have discussed this with Birgit and she has agreed… So I can give you her Eldunari and you will be as immortal as I am…" Della's only response was to gasp, "I love you…" He continued dropping to one knee. "Your father gave me his blessing… I want to marry you, but the thought of you dying and me lingering on without is unbearable to me and Birgit…"

"Nol…" She liked to call him Nol, "I can't do that… I love you as well, but the thought of lingering and lingering is as appalling to me…"

Nolfavrel sighed again putting his head down, "Will you at least think about it before you say no…"

She took a deep breath, "Yes I will think about it…"

"Well that is something… So will you marry me in the mean time…"

She kissed him, "Yes… Nolfavrel Quimbysson I will marry you…"

They entered his suit and Nolfavrel unpacked Birgit's saddle while Della drew water for a bath. Nolfavrel was about to hang his sword on the wall rack when a knock came at his door. Sensing it was Vanir he opened the door with magic.

"_Come in Master Vanir… What can I do for you?"_

Vanir wore a white elven tunic with elf designs on it. His sword Reaver was white to match the scales of his dragon dragon Invore. The cross guard was gold and the pummel was wrapped in gold wire as well. The blade was iridescent white like the clouds of the sky.

"_You have returned Master Nolfavrel… this is good… May I speak with you in private…"_ Vanir said looking at Della. She curtsied and excused herself. _"I need your help my friend…" _Nolfaverel raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Vanir well enough to refer to him as friend, but he did respect him as a fellow rider.

"_With what?"_

Vanir walked pass Nolfavrel and spun to face him before speaking_. "You have grown close with the headmaster… I need you to watch the son of Morzan…"_

When Vanir referred to Murtagh the current head of the order of Riders in such a disrespectful manner he flinched. Vanir's dislike for Murtagh was common knowledge, but in the past two years it had turned into a personal quest to discredit the red rider. _"Master Vanir… High Master Murtagh has proven himself over and over again… He has put the crimes of his father and Galbatorix behind him…"_

"_He is dangerous… The son of Morzan first and last of the forsworn and Selena the Black Hand… He is a discredit to human riders…"_

"_Master Eragon trusted him enough to leave him in charge…"_

Vanir sighed, _"Master Eragon was blind… Will you consider what I have said for the good of the order…"_

"_And what does Invore says about you campaigning against Masters Murtagh and Thorn?"_

"_He agrees with me…" _Vanir smiled and left the room without saying another word.

Murtagh the Red Rider stood on the balcony of his private suit looking out over the city. The tower suit he lived in with his dragon Thorn, wife Nausada and the twins Ajihad and Selena once belonged to Vrael before the old order fell. It had been rebuilt and remodeled. Nausada had taken the children to the beach while Murtagh prepared for a meeting with the high council.

He had not heard from Eragon in months and it was starting to bother him. ("Murtagh I trust you we are brothers…") Eragon's words echoed in his mind. ("One day you won't need my council…") Those words above all echoed in his mind more than any. Murtagh was afraid that the time had come and that what the reason he had not heard from Eragon.

("I know I will contact Roran maybe he can tell me why Eragon refuses to answer me…") He thought in his mind. Murtagh smiled when he saw Thorn flying back to their suit. The dragon had gone hunting away from the island as he wanted something other than giant snail. _("welcome back…")_

_("It is good to be back…")_ Thorn replied landing on the balcony causing a great gust of wind. Of all the dragons Thorn was the oldest and the biggest. He was seconded by his mate Emora who was queen of the wild dragons. _("Any word from_ _Eragon…")_

_("None, but I plan to visit Ceuneon and speak with my cousin the King…")_

_("Do you really think Eragon would speak with Roran without speaking with you?")_

Murtagh sighed, (_"No but there is no harm in asking…")_

_("What troubles you Murtagh?")_

Murtagh was about to answer when a knock came at his door. It was Nofavrel and of all the riders Murtagh relied on him the most as he considered Nolfavrel family. Due to the fact that Nolfavrel grew up in the same village as Eragon. "Am I disturbing you master…" He asked addressing them in the common tongue.

"No come in…"

Thorn snorted, _("Don't think we are finished discussing our conversation…") _He was now lying on his dais.

Murtagh smiled, _("Of course not…")_

"I consider you a friend Master…" Nolfavrel looked at Thorn, "Both of you and I feel obligated to tell you that Master Vanir has approached…"

Thorn interrupted him and said; ("He wants you to spy on us…")

Nolfavrel put his head down, but Murtagh placed his hands on his shoulders, "Thank you…"

"I feel ashamed and conflicted… after all you were the one who made me a master when everyone else said I was too young and needed more training…"

Murtagh laughed, "We all need more training…"

"What about Vanir though…"

Murtagh looked at Thorn who said, ("Vanir is testing you he knows you will tell us what he discussed with you…")

"What are we going to do then?"

"For now nothing…"

Nolfavrel sighed, "Forgive me master but I think that is a mistake… A line is being drawn in the sand between human and elven riders…"

("as you say Master Nolfavrel, but human riders outnumber elven ones two to one…")

"And where do the dwarves fit into this… They already don't trust the two of you…"

Murtagh sighed, "What shall be… shall be…"

Now the members of the high council numbered eighteen individuals, nine riders and their dragons. There was Murtagh and Thorn who led the council. Seconded by Vanir and his white dragon Invore; then there was Kella and her amethyst dragon Caurx. Sarsja and her gold dragon Sheava, Norfavrel and Birgit the blue were next. The dwarves Carhov Wolfcleaver and his brown dragon Shade, along with Shiibell Noll and his gray dragon Merthal. The human Ferdinan and his red dragon Varmel and last the elf Xhadaui and his silver dragon Maximuss.

They all drew their swords at the same time and slid them in marble pillars that were trimmed in the color of their respective dragons. The pillars also had jewels in them the same color. Then they sat with their dragons lying behind them on their dais. Murtagh stood up hiding all his emotions behind a mask of indifference.

"_My friends… The riders flourish once again… but in order to avoid the mistakes of the past we must be strong and bold…"_

"_While mainting humility at all times…"_ Vanir said interrupting, _"…We don't want another Galbatorix to rise among us…"_

Kella gave Vanir a venomous look while her dragon Caurx growled at Vanir, but they were ignored. Murtagh just smiled and continued to say, _"We must do that which no one before us has done… Like with the dwarves… We must make the same offer to the Urgals… I have consulted…"  
>"You are mad if you think the elves will sit idly by while you make those animals the Urgals apart of the dragon pact…"<em>

"_You forget yourself Master Vanir…"_ Kella said angry.

The elf Sarsja spoke up, "_While what Master Vanir said was disrespectful… It is no less true… What elf, dragon, dwarf would let them in our councils…"_

_("You forget pointy ears that the urgals aided us all in the war with the oath breaker…") _Thorn said projecting his thoughts to everyone.

Before the meeting got out of hand Murtagh spoke up and said adding magic to his voice, _"this proposal doesn't come from me… before he left my brother Eragon suggested it and told me that the final decision would be mine… After much meditating on my part I spoke with Emora Queen of the wild dragons… She told me to consult with the council first…"_

The three elves spoke to each other with their minds privately with their dragons. Finally Vanir said; _"If you include the urgals another Galbatorix will arise and who loves war more than the urgals…"_

_("Even so… they may say no just the same…") _Caurx said as Kella patted him on the side.

"_Someone was of the same opinion about dwarves…" _Carhov said as his dragon growled.

"_This is folly and I wish to speak with Queen Arya first…" _Vanir said.

That is when Thorn filled the chamber with his roar, smoke and fire streamed from his nose, _("You forget yourself… Murtagh and I rule this council…")_

Invore's roar was just as loud, _("All things come to an end…")_ The white dragon said, then he and Vanir left the council chambers.

Sarsja sneered, _"Lord Thorn you could have handled that better…"_

_("I am a dragon… I handle things as I see fit…")_

Nolfavrel stood up, _"We all need to remember who we are and what we represent to the people of Alagaesia… We are a young council and many of us still have a lot to learn…" _They all nodded in agreement as Nolfavrel took his seat. (_"Well said young one…") _Birgit said in private.

With little effort Murtagh regained control of the meeting and they discussed topics of expanding the Vroengard fortress. They also discussed doing more to police those who can use magic and the disappearances happening all over Alagaesia.

When the council meeting was adjourned Murtagh made his way through the fortress towards the vault of wisdom where Glaedr's eldunari was kept. When Eragon announced that he was leaving Murtagh in charge of the fledging new order Glaedr didn't like it at first. Over time though the dragon began to accept Murtagh and forgave him for his part in his death and the death of Oromis.

_("Murtagh… What wisdom may impart to you today…")_

Murtagh bowed, _("Master… I was going to visit my cousin in order to ask him about Eragon…")_

_Glaedr snorted from within his Eldunari, ("I have not heard from Eragon either, but that is not why you came to see me is it…")_

Murtagh smiled, trying to hide something from a dragon even a disembodied one was like trying to hide a mouse in a room full of cats. _("No it is not…")_

_("I know the troubles Vanir have been causing you… When Eragon trained among us in Ellesmera he gave your brother much grief… After you have proven yourself I am sure he will be more accepting of your leadership…") _

_("With all due respect master I think something deeper is going on… It has been five years… I wanted to know if you will support me expelling Vanir and Invore from the order…")_

There was silence and it lasted so long Murtagh wondered if the dragon would answer him at all then; _("You would be well within your rights and yes I would support you, but have you considered that the other elves would take offence and follow Vanir…")_

_("I have master even so I cannot have these distractions and displays of disrespect from Vanir…")_

_("Your actions could lead to a civil war…")_

Murtagh sighed, _("If it does I will not be the one to draw first blood…")_

Murtagh left the golden light filled room feeling better about himself. He no longer thought of himself as the son of Morzan, but as the brother of Eragon Shadeslayer and now Murtagh could look to the example of his younger brother whenever someone tried to compare him to Morzan first and last of the forsworn. That old person who cared about nothing but for himself was dead. In his place was Murtagh Grand Master Rider, the red rider who cared for his dragon Thorn, who loved his wife Nausada and their children the twins. When Murtagh looked back over his life and the things he suffered, he felt it was all worth it especially with all he had gained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Family

Nausada was dressed in her red hunting clothes, she wore them whenever she went flying with Murtagh on Thorn. She sat packing in the cobblestone courtyard with a smile on her face as she watched the six year old twins play. She especially paid much attention to her son Ajihad who had been named after her father. The boy looked like her father more and more everyday despite his light brown completion. Then she turned her attention to her willful spoiled daughter Selena. She reminded Nausada of herself and all the trouble she caused her father growing up.

She smiled, "The gods have a sense of humor…" She said to herself.

"Morning all!" Murtagh yelled entering the courtyard.

"Daddy!" Selena screamed running into his arms.

"How did the meeting go?" Nausada asked kissing him on the cheek.

"I will tell you later…"

The children were placed in the saddle first then Nausada and finally Murtagh climbed up, it was a special saddle he had made to accommodate his entire family. Thorn crouched low and leapt into the air with the children screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement. With three mighty strokes Thorn was in the air angling Northwest towards Ceuneon the capital of the Northern Kingdom.

Roran's chief spellcaster had alerted him to Murtagh's approach so he and Queen Katrina were waiting in the courtyard as Thorn descended from the sky. Roran and Katrina were waiting with their seven year old son Prince Garrow Sloan. As the adults greeted each other the children wrestled with each other as usual. Selena was determined to prove that she was just as tough as her brother and cousin.

"I see your daughter hasn't mellowed any from the last time we saw her…" Katrina said disapprovingly.

Nausada smiled, "She is her father's daughter…"

"Ha!" Murtagh said, "She emulates her mother in every way…"

Roran went over to the children, pulled Selena off of Garrow, and held her on his shoulders, "Maybe I should sign this little Urgal up as captain of my guard…"

Selena stopped struggling and looked at her uncle, "Oh can I be your captain…" The adults laughed.

They all went to the great study while the children ran off to explore the secret passages, "Are you staying for dinner…"

"That would be nice…" Katrina said.

"Thanks for the invite, but I came to ask if either of you heard from Eragon…"

Roran and Katrina looked at each other, "We haven't heard from him in months…"

"I don't like this I am considering sending a ship after them…"

"It could be nothing…" Roran said.

"You know Eragon better than I do…"

"Murtagh is right let's send the ship…" Katrina said.

"With a dragon rider…"

Murtagh sighed, "I can't spare any as is… with all the trouble Vanir is causing me…"

"Your words echo my cousin with the sound of civil war…" Roran said

"It can't be that bad?" Katrina commented.

"We are not dismissing the possibility… at the least there may be a break away by all the Elven riders…"

"Well if it comes to that you know you have my support, but I must ask… where do the dwarves stand?"

Murtagh sighed, "With the elves of course…"

Roran took a sip from his goblet, "What about Queen Arya?"

"I don't know I haven't spoken with her…"

"Would you like me too

He shook his head, Murtagh stood up, "Let us put all these unpleasant things behind us and enjoy the company of family…"

Nausada and Murtagh were in their suite getting ready for dinner, "You seem worried…"

"About many things…" Murtagh replied combing his hair.

"You are a good leader Murtagh…"

Dinner was held in the grand dining room, it was just family only. They ate and talked while the children sat eating their food properly. After dinner the adults went to the study where Nausada read the Jounals of Tanmar the great. His works were one of the literary treasures found hidden away in Galbatorix's vaults. The next day Murtagh, Roran, and Thorn went hunting, while the women and children remained at the palace practicing archery. Murtagh and Nausada spent the next three days with Roaran and Katrina, but it was time for Murtagh to get back to his duties as Head of the Council of Dragon Riders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6. Training

Many days passed, but all the eggs Makel was allowed to touch remained inactive. In anger Makel left the hatchery and made his way to the door. "Giving up so soon?" The question came from a dark haired woman with tattoos on her face.

"Do I know you…" Makel asked staring into her eyes that seemed to change colors.

"Yes and no…"

"You talk in riddles like a woman I know… Taula is her name…"

She smiled, "I take it you weren't chosen by one of the eggs…"

"No I wasn't…"

"You could become a vassal…"

He looked at the woman in disgust, "I am no one's vassal…"

"You sound like Galbatorix…"

Makel grunted, "And what would a servant girl know of Galbatorix?"

"More than you would guess… At any rate there are things here you can learn… Things you will need if you are to reach your destiny…"

He walked over to the woman until they were standing face to face, "You are the second person to speak of my destiny as if you know me…"

The woman hunched her shoulders and picked up a basket, "Do not be so eager to dismiss advice when it comes no matter who it comes from…"

He stood there watching the woman saunter off, she was beautiful, but underneath that beauty was an evil ready to strike. Makel decided to pledge himself to the dragon riders as a vassal. He was tested and learned his lessons quickly. He rose up quickly among the ranks of the Vassal spellcasters. Makel's teacher an elf by the name of Neiki went to speak with Vanir about the matter.

"The boy is very powerful… He is the most skilled Vassal I have ever trained… He is also arrogant and fool hearty…"

"I shall look into this at once…"

Vanir went to Makel's room and knocked, "And what do you want?" Makel asked unkindly.

Vanir sneered, "I am a Master and a member of the high council… You will address me with respect…"

Makel bowed mockingly, "Apologies… How may I be of assistance…" Vanir pushed pass Makel and entered the room. He sighed, "Please come in…"

Vanir turned to face Makel, after he closed the door, "Your master tells me that of all the vassals that serve the Riders you are the most skilled and powerful…" Mekel hunched his shoulders. "Humans are dangerous creatures especially when it comes to having power… Know that I am watching you…"

Makel poured himself into the ancient language, his studies and learning the sword. Within two years he was ready for his first mission with a Dragon Rider named Caven and his silver dragon Rua. The black hand had risen to power again and Caven was sent to Dras Leona to investigate. Makel and seven other Vassals accompanied him. The old cathedral of the helgrind priests had been demolished and a garden maze was built in its place. Recently people had been disappearing from the area.

Makel walked through the grass and turned over a wooden table, "I found something!" He yelled. Caven and his dragon were the first to arrive then the others arrived one by one. Makel had found an old grate that lead to the legendary catacombs beneath the city of Dras Leona.

"Well done Makel…"

He ignored the comment and jumped down into the hole. The walls of the catacomb echoed with ancient magic and the walls themselves were made of brick. "Wild and ancient magic lingers here… Be careful…"

The tunnels went in nine different directions from the large space they stood in. Makel thought that they should split up, but Caven was against that idea and informed them that they would search each section as a group. They walked down the first tunnel that wet left then right forked and connected to another tunnel.

"We will rest here!" Caven shouted.

They ate and sat for thirty minutes before continuing on, it was when they entered another large area of the catacombs that they were attacked by the black hand. Magic seemed to be the weapon of choice as the black robbed assassins broke the rules of magic dueling and tried to overwhelm the trespassers. The silver dragon Rua was hit by a crystal bladed dagger and down on her side she went. While Caven helped his to heal the vassals surround the dragon to protect her from further injury. After twenty minutes the only one left fighting was Makel who was joined by Caven.

They were surrounded by members of the black hand who ordered them to surrender, but Caven and Makel kept their blades drawn. That is when the catacombs was filled with the sound of screeching ghostlike voice. The black hand members covered their ears from the sound, even Caven had to cover his ears, the only one not affected was Makel. When the black hand was unconscious the tattooed woman from Vroengard came out of the shadows.

"You…" Makel cried.

"Be quiet…" She ordered, then the woman began chanting in the ancient language. As she did the stones began to shift and they formed a thick wall cutting them off from the rest of the catacombs.

"You can use magic?" Caven asked.

_"Slytha…"_ She barked spinning around on Caven who fell into a deep sleep. Rua tried to stand but she to was put into a sleep. When she turned to face Makel he was in a fighting stance ready to attack her.

She raised an eyebrow, "I am not here to fight you boy… I am here to protect you…"

"Who are you and no games, because that voice belongs to Taula…"

She smiled as her skin shifted and she became an elderly woman, "I am all those people and more… My real name is Geneva… I am a third level Shadow Lord…" Her skin shifted again until it was an almost pinkish color her hair was green and as usual her eyes changed colors.

"What are you?"

"Your protector… and I have been that for the past one hundred years…"

"Stop speaking in riddles…"

"You are the only child of Elwoth the beheader and he was a member of the foresworn… One of the thirteen riders who helped Galbatorix bring down the first order of dragon riders…"

"You lie! The only member of the foresworn that had an heir was Morzan…"

She sighed, "I can show you the truth, but you must open your mind without reservation…" He hesitated. _"I swear on my life that I mean you no harm… Open your mind and know all things…" _Makel obeyed and when he did Geneva said his true name in the ancient language. It was as if someone had dropped a torch into a barn of hay. He felt alive inside as if his true self had been hidden and now was free. Makel was his name, his name the one his father gave him was Ceaser. His memories were over a hundred years old. For it was in the cave of dreams where he was educated by the shadow lords who served Lord Forromir… It was Foromir who convinced the foresworn to have their heirs and entrust them to him. it was Foromir who removed that knowledge from their minds and built the cave of dreams where the children of the foresworn were hidden from the eyes of Galbatorix. The cave of dreams kept the babies young and time ceased to exist. The Shadow Lords educated the children in the knowledge of dark magic and the secrets of the dragon riders. When Foromir died the shadow lords argued on whether or not to release one of the children. Lots were cast and it fell to Mordeen who cared for the son of Foromir and Kialandi. To the land Shynedor he was taken but in the past they traveled, a thousand years ago before Galbatorix. The son of Foromir and Kialandi grew strong and became Emperor. His power surpassed Galbatorix's and he would have overthrown the King, but the power of ancient dragons was at work and the Emperor despite all his power was not ready to challenge them.

"Geneva…"

She fell to one knee, "My prince…"

"Is it time…"

"The age of Forsworn children is at hand milord…"

"What of the Emperor…"

"Eragon Shadeslayer walks his lands… you are to help weaken the new order and the kingdoms of Alagaesia…"

"And my brothers and sisters…" He referred to them as brothers and sisters because they mentally grew up in the cave of dreams together.

"They remain safe and hidden in the cave…"

Ceaser grunted, "We have work to do then… Where is my dragon and my father's sword…"

Geneva reached into her bag and removed a black and silver wired sword with a black jewel in the pummel. Then she removed a grey dragon egg with white veins and symbols marked in red all over the egg. When he touched the egg it immediately began to hatch, Ceaser sat the egg down while he used magic to alter the color of his sword. With a few words in the ancient language the sword was now grey instead of black. When the dragon was hatched Ceaser named the dragon Umearth and after he touched the dragon the gidwey ignasia appeared in his hand. Because of dark magic the dragon would double in size every hour.

"Are we allies with the black hand?"

Geneva laughed, "Hardly they no nothing of our existence…"

A powerful but young mind touched their minds and said; ("The black hand is lesser warriors named after a great one… We should extinguish their flame and be done with them…") The voice was that of a male Dragon.

Ceaser patted the grey dragon on the snout, "We will give the hand a chance to swear allegiance to us and if they do not then they will cease to exist…"

Umearth snorted fire from his nostrils, "We need an army…"

Ceaser spun around and pointed his hand at the wall Geneva made, it crumbled at his will. "What army is greater than that of the Urgals…" He looked at Geneva, "Meet me in eight days near boarder to Urgal lands…" She bowed as Ceaser walked over to Caven and entered his mind while he was still asleep. Within a matter of minutes he learned Caven's true name and that of his dragon. He ordered them to return to Vroengard and report that his Vassals were all dead and so was the black hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Training

Many days passed, but all the eggs Makel was allowed to touch remained inactive. In anger Makel left the hatchery and made his way to the door. "Giving up so soon?" The question came from a dark haired woman with tattoos on her face.

"Do I know you…" Makel asked staring into her eyes that seemed to change colors.

"Yes and no…"

"You talk in riddles like a woman I know… Taula is her name…"

She smiled, "I take it you weren't chosen by one of the eggs…"

"No I wasn't…"

"You could become a vassal…"

He looked at the woman in disgust, "I am no one's vassal…"

"You sound like Galbatorix…"

Makel grunted, "And what would a servant girl know of Galbatorix?"

"More than you would guess… At any rate there are things here you can learn… Things you will need if you are to reach your destiny…"

He walked over to the woman until they were standing face to face, "You are the second person to speak of my destiny as if you know me…"

The woman hunched her shoulders and picked up a basket, "Do not be so eager to dismiss advice when it comes no matter who it comes from…"

He stood there watching the woman saunter off, she was beautiful, but underneath that beauty was an evil ready to strike. Makel decided to pledge himself to the dragon riders as a vassal. He was tested and learned his lessons quickly. He rose up quickly among the ranks of the Vassal spellcasters. Makel's teacher an elf by the name of Neiki went to speak with Vanir about the matter.

"The boy is very powerful… He is the most skilled Vassal I have ever trained… He is also arrogant and fool hearty…"

"I shall look into this at once…"

Vanir went to Makel's room and knocked, "And what do you want?" Makel asked unkindly.

Vanir sneered, "I am a Master and a member of the high council… You will address me with respect…"

Makel bowed mockingly, "Apologies… How may I be of assistance…" Vanir pushed pass Makel and entered the room. He sighed, "Please come in…"

Vanir turned to face Makel, after he closed the door, "Your master tells me that of all the vassals that serve the Riders you are the most skilled and powerful…" Mekel hunched his shoulders. "Humans are dangerous creatures especially when it comes to having power… Know that I am watching you…"

Makel poured himself into the ancient language, his studies and learning the sword. Within two years he was ready for his first mission with a Dragon Rider named Caven and his silver dragon Rua. The black hand had risen to power again and Caven was sent to Dras Leona to investigate. Makel and seven other Vassals accompanied him. The old cathedral of the helgrind priests had been demolished and a garden maze was built in its place. Recently people had been disappearing from the area.

Makel walked through the grass and turned over a wooden table, "I found something!" He yelled. Caven and his dragon were the first to arrive then the others arrived one by one. Makel had found an old grate that lead to the legendary catacombs beneath the city of Dras Leona.

"Well done Makel…"

He ignored the comment and jumped down into the hole. The walls of the catacomb echoed with ancient magic and the walls themselves were made of brick. "Wild and ancient magic lingers here… Be careful…"

The tunnels went in nine different directions from the large space they stood in. Makel thought that they should split up, but Caven was against that idea and informed them that they would search each section as a group. They walked down the first tunnel that wet left then right forked and connected to another tunnel.

"We will rest here!" Caven shouted.

They ate and sat for thirty minutes before continuing on, it was when they entered another large area of the catacombs that they were attacked by the black hand. Magic seemed to be the weapon of choice as the black robbed assassins broke the rules of magic dueling and tried to overwhelm the trespassers. The silver dragon Rua was hit by a crystal bladed dagger and down on her side she went. While Caven helped his to heal the vassals surround the dragon to protect her from further injury. After twenty minutes the only one left fighting was Makel who was joined by Caven.

They were surrounded by members of the black hand who ordered them to surrender, but Caven and Makel kept their blades drawn. That is when the catacombs was filled with the sound of screeching ghostlike voice. The black hand members covered their ears from the sound, even Caven had to cover his ears, the only one not affected was Makel. When the black hand was unconscious the tattooed woman from Vroengard came out of the shadows.

"You…" Makel cried.

"Be quiet…" She ordered, then the woman began chanting in the ancient language. As she did the stones began to shift and they formed a thick wall cutting them off from the rest of the catacombs.

"You can use magic?" Caven asked.

_"Slytha…"_ She barked spinning around on Caven who fell into a deep sleep. Rua tried to stand but she to was put into a sleep. When she turned to face Makel he was in a fighting stance ready to attack her.

She raised an eyebrow, "I am not here to fight you boy… I am here to protect you…"

"Who are you and no games, because that voice belongs to Taula…"

She smiled as her skin shifted and she became an elderly woman, "I am all those people and more… My real name is Geneva… I am a third level Shadow Lord…" Her skin shifted again until it was an almost pinkish color her hair was green and as usual her eyes changed colors.

"What are you?"

"Your protector… and I have been that for the past one hundred years…"

"Stop speaking in riddles…"

"You are the only child of Elwoth the beheader and he was a member of the foresworn… One of the thirteen riders who helped Galbatorix bring down the first order of dragon riders…"

"You lie! The only member of the foresworn that had an heir was Morzan…"

She sighed, "I can show you the truth, but you must open your mind without reservation…" He hesitated. _"I swear on my life that I mean you no harm… Open your mind and know all things…" _Makel obeyed and when he did Geneva said his true name in the ancient language. It was as if someone had dropped a torch into a barn of hay. He felt alive inside as if his true self had been hidden and now was free. Makel was his name, his name the one his father gave him was Ceaser. His memories were over a hundred years old. For it was in the cave of dreams where he was educated by the shadow lords who served Lord Forromir… It was Foromir who convinced the foresworn to have their heirs and entrust them to him. it was Foromir who removed that knowledge from their minds and built the cave of dreams where the children of the foresworn were hidden from the eyes of Galbatorix. The cave of dreams kept the babies young and time ceased to exist. The Shadow Lords educated the children in the knowledge of dark magic and the secrets of the dragon riders. When Foromir died the shadow lords argued on whether or not to release one of the children. Lots were cast and it fell to Mordeen who cared for the son of Foromir and Kialandi. To the land Shynedor he was taken but in the past they traveled, a thousand years ago before Galbatorix. The son of Foromir and Kialandi grew strong and became Emperor. His power surpassed Galbatorix's and he would have overthrown the King, but the power of ancient dragons was at work and the Emperor despite all his power was not ready to challenge them.

"Geneva…"

She fell to one knee, "My prince…"

"Is it time…"

"The age of Forsworn children is at hand milord…"

"What of the Emperor…"

"Eragon Shadeslayer walks his lands… you are to help weaken the new order and the kingdoms of Alagaesia…"

"And my brothers and sisters…" He referred to them as brothers and sisters because they mentally grew up in the cave of dreams together.

"They remain safe and hidden in the cave…"

Ceaser grunted, "We have work to do then… Where is my dragon and my father's sword…"

Geneva reached into her bag and removed a black and silver wired sword with a black jewel in the pummel. Then she removed a grey dragon egg with white veins and symbols marked in red all over the egg. When he touched the egg it immediately began to hatch, Ceaser sat the egg down while he used magic to alter the color of his sword. With a few words in the ancient language the sword was now grey instead of black. When the dragon was hatched Ceaser named the dragon Umearth and after he touched the dragon the gidwey ignasia appeared in his hand. Because of dark magic the dragon would double in size every hour.

"Are we allies with the black hand?"

Geneva laughed, "Hardly they no nothing of our existence…"

A powerful but young mind touched their minds and said; ("The black hand is lesser warriors named after a great one… We should extinguish their flame and be done with them…") The voice was that of a male Dragon.

Ceaser patted the grey dragon on the snout, "We will give the hand a chance to swear allegiance to us and if they do not then they will cease to exist…"

Umearth snorted fire from his nostrils, "We need an army…"

Ceaser spun around and pointed his hand at the wall Geneva made, it crumbled at his will. "What army is greater than that of the Urgals…" He looked at Geneva, "Meet me in eight days near boarder to Urgal lands…" She bowed as Ceaser walked over to Caven and entered his mind while he was still asleep. Within a matter of minutes he learned Caven's true name and that of his dragon. He ordered them to return to Vroengard and report that his Vassals were all dead and so was the black hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Disciples Of Galbatorix

Ceaser and Umearth walked through the catacombs towards the Black Hand's hideout. As they walked the spies were ordered to watch them but not attack. When Dragon and Rider reached the main entrance to their lair they were allowed to enter. The leader of the black hand was Farmir's apprentice, a spellcaster named Solass. Solass was of the desert clan W'Thopau an outcast for aiding Galbatorix during the Wrydfel. It was his master who blessed him with long life.

"Who or what may I ask are you…" Solass asked sitting on a thrown made of bones.

"This is my dragon Umearth and I am Ceaser son of Elwoth the beheader…"

"That is a lie…" A woman standing beside Solass. "…The foresworn had no children except Morzan…"

Ceaser's next words were spoken in the ancient language, _"My father was Elwoth The Beheader… Behold his sword… I changed its color to match my dragon…"_

"What do you want Son of Elwoth…"

"Your loyalty… The Riders know you exist… Join me and usher in a new age…"

"We serve Galbatorix…"

"That fool is dead…" When Ceaser called Galbatorix a fool several swords were drawn and Umearth growled.

"Watch your tongue Son of Elwoth…" Solass said.

"I understand your need for loyalty, but there is a new power in Alagaesia… join the shadow lords and see that traitor Murtagh and his order of riders bow before our might…"

"And what army do you have to march on the three kingdoms… What magic do you possess to make the elves run to their leafy homes in DuWeldenvarden… Where are the Riders that will follow you and burn the Dwarves in their mountains…"

"I know the true name of the Urgal race…"

There was a unified gasp among the members of the black hand, _"We shall follow_ you…" He said in the ancient language.

After the black hand pledged themselves to Ceaser and Umearth, Ceaser flew to Lake Insentar where the isle of ice was hidden. The isle of ice was a floating island, a glacier used by Galbatorix and the foresworn during his rise to power. Ceaser walked up to the lake shore and pointed a clawed at hand at the water. There was a rumbling sound as the water began to stir and bubble, the island rose up out of the water. Ceaser was unnaturally powerful. He searched the isle with his mind and found the jewel filled with energy. The jewel fueled the spells that made the island iceberg float in the air. Ceaser recited the proper spells and the island rose into the air under its own power.

"You've done well Lord Ceaser…"

He ignored the compliment, "Grant the Black Hand access to the island I fly to the land of the Urgals.

"You take great risk in trusting the Black Hand…" Geneva said.

"Perhaps, but if they betray us I will end them…"

Ceaser leapt up onto Umearth's back and the dragon jumped into the air flying towards the lands of the Urgals. Whenever a dragon rider visited the Urgal lands Nar Gharzvog was the one who represented the Urgal clans. He made a deep gurgling noise before speaking. "Welcome great rider… I know all the masters that visit our lands… So I ask for you and thy dragon's name and your rank…"

Ceaser smiled, "_Trou'Gun Ein Urglatha Kal…"_Ceaser invoked the true name of the Urgal race. It echoed across the minds of every Urgal both young and old. They screamed out in horror as the Urgal nation was humbled. Nar Gharzvog and the four Urgals with him fell to their knees."I am Ceaser… Son of Elwoth The Beheader of the Foresworn and the new leader and lord of your nation… I am Uzsharra…"

Nar Gharzvog and his retinue bowed before Ceaser, "What are your orders my lord…"

Ceaser invoked the true name of the Urgals again before speaking, "Prepare your armies for war… Prepare three armies… One will march on the three kingdoms… the second will march on DuWeldenvarden… and the third will march on the dwarves…"

"We obey Uzsharra…"

While Ceaser made preparations to make war Caven and Rua returned to Vroegard under Ceaser's control. He and his dragon reported to the High Council and afterwards they went about the business of kidnapping Younglings from the nursery. Murtagh and Thorn stormed through the Fortress towards the nursery. When they entered several Masters were there, a few spellcasters and the vassal guard.

"What happened…"

"Two hatchlings are missing from the Fortress…" Captain Levar said.

"Are they human riders?" Vanir asked.

"Yes Master we believe so…"

Vanir grunted, "Humans… the bane of the dragon riders…"

Murtagh ignored the comment, "Kella have two teams of three riders search for the missing hatchlings. She obeyed and left the hatchery, but not before giving Vanir a venomous look. Within a weeks time thirteen riders had gone missing and they were all hatchlings.

High in sky far from the sight of elves, humans, or dwarves the isle of ice floated once again. The thirteen hatchlings were kidnapped by Caven who was under Ceaser's control. Ceaser used dark magic to accelerate the growth of the hatchlings and speed up their training. Of the hatchlings four of them willing went with Caven. Enthralled by the promises of glory and power they swore in the ancient language to follow Ceaser.

"Where shall we strike first milord…" The man who asked the question was ten year old Delmen and Delman's body had been altered so that he aged until he reach the prime age of thirty. His dragon was black and named Shar.

"We are not going to strike anywhere… It is the Urgals that will strike first in Ceuneon…"

Geneva was waiting for them in the command tent along with Nar Gharzvog and Solass. They stood around a table with a map of Alagaesia that was held down by daggers.

"Are your troops in place…"

"In place and awaiting your orders Uzsharra…"

Ceaser turned his attention to Delman, "You shall lead the Disciples… remember immobilize the Riders first when that is done contact General Chutaka…"

The disciples of Galbatorix flew in V formation from the floating isle towards Vroengard when they arrived their dragons made a three tiered ring of fire around the entire island. The rings of fire were apart of a spell that bound the rider's and their magic, it also prevented anyone from leaving the island. This spell had no power over the sunsavrblaka who attacked the infidels with their minds and banshee like whales.

"We are the disciples of Galbatorix the true rulers of Alagaesia… All infidels shall die in a sea of blood…" This message echoed over the fortress amplified by magic.

Murtagh stood on the balcony holding Nausada, "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"What we can…" The Riders tried to leave the isle, but the magic that held them prisoner was too strong.

King Roran held court to name his son Prince Garrow Sloan who was now eighteen years of age regent of Gilead. The title of Regent gave Garrow more responsibility and power to make decisions without his father's approval. Both his cousins Selena who was now a dragon rider and Ajihad one of the most powerful spellcasters in Alagaesia were in attendance. Also there was Garrow's fiancé and bethrothed the beautiful Aletha daughter of Count Horst Orsonsson and Countess Elaine of Carvahall. As Prince Garrow accepted the regent's scepter from his father, a soldier burst into the thrown room with a wounded villager.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roran demanded in his regal voice he acquired over the years.

Queen Katrina stood up as the soldier lay the villager before the King, "My lord I found him into the north pass on the road…"

"M… m…my ki…ng… ta Urgals… have burr… ned… the north fields…"

A wave of whispers ran through the court and Roran waved his chief spellcaster forward. It was Curn who fought beside Roran during the days of the Varden. He placed his hands on the man's head and closed his eyes. When the villager died Carn gently lay his head down and looked at Roran, "My king the Urgals have broken the pact and they are marching on Ceuneon…"

Katrina ran to Roran's side and he held her with one arm while he issued commands, "Captain…"

A war veteran by the name of Edward rushed forward, "My King…"

"My armor and war crown… ready them… Carn assemble your spellcasters… Torren call forth all reserves…"

"Bring my armor I fight beside my father…" Garrow said.

"No…" He barked looking at his son.

"But father…"

"But nothing…" He grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Protect your mother and my future daughter in-law…"

Garrow swallowed his pride, "I obey my father…" He leaned in closer, "…I still should be at your side…"

He smiled at Garrow, "Your time will come and when it does I hope it is filled with peace…"

"Great King!" The werecat Sorsha yelled, "…will you spill the blood of those you call friend without provocation…"

"Without provocation werecat are you mad… They have attacked the north lands…" The soldier said.

"Yes but before you go galloping on horse swords drawn won't you stop and ask yourself why…"

Everyone looked at Roran in askance of what to do and it was the one thing he hated about being king. "Carn contact the Riders and alert them of the situation… Captain post archers on the wall and pull everyone into the city… Send scouts throughout all my domain and tell them to flee to the cities… Also have someone contact the other cities through scrying… Talmon find Count Horst and the Countess Elaine deploy a guard to see to their safety…" He turned to his son, "Take your mother and betrothed to the secret passages and be ready to flee if I give the command…"

"Uncle what of me…" Selena asked. She was nineteen and had hair like her mother. Selena was tall, athletic, but curvy. Her dragon was red like her father's and her name was Sundavar, her silver wired sword was called Deor' Tan Wel or in the common tongue death dealer.

"You will fight at my side…" He then turned to Ajihad, "Go with my family and protect them…"

He saluted, "I obey my King…"

Within several hours thousands of archers lined the walls and King Roran stood on the wall platform looking out over the fields. Curn stood at his left the captain of the guard at his right, a spellcaster ran to Curn and whispered into his ear. Then Curn told Roran that all the citizens in his kingdom had been relocated to one of the major cities. He also informed Roran that two other Urgal armies were on the march.

"Here they come!" A great war cry went out from the Urgals as they charged across the fields towards the city.

"Release!" Roran ordered. The night was pierced by flaming arrows and huge jars of burning pitch fired from Tribuchets. Hundreds of Urgals fell in the first volley and hundreds more in the second. "Have you found him?" Roran asked looking at Curn.

"No my king Nar Gharzvog is not among the attackers…"

"Continue the volley do not let them near the wall…" The Urgals fired back but their arrows were deflected and stopped by wooden barriers on the wall or wards erected by the spellcasters.

"Uncle may we fly now?" Selena asked. He sighed and nodded, but stopped her and told her to be careful. Selena ran to Sundavar who was crouched behind the gate. She leapt onto his back and used magic to strap her legs into the saddle then Sundavar took off. They dived on the Urgals spewing fire from their mouths.

("I have an idea lets make a wall of flames…") Selena said to Sundavar. When Sundavar made a wall of flames Selena cried brisinger adding magic to the dragon flames. The army of Urgals wavered before the wall of fire that stretched for ten miles.

Prince Garrow Sloan was raised hearing the exploits of his father Roran Stronghammer and he longed to prove himself in battle, but his first duty was protecting his mother, his betrothed, Baron Jeod and his wife the Baroness Helene. They waited in a large room stockpiled with food, clothes, and horses.

Katrina impatiently paced back and forth refusing to be comforted by her future daughter in-law.

Ajihad broke the silence, "I have heard from Curn… he says the battle goes well also there is some type of fire spell surrounding the island of Vroengard… The riders can't help us…"

Katrina stopped pacing, "Are they under attack…"

Ajihad scryed the island himself, "Yes and no… some strange dark magic holds them prisoner… My fathers is working to combat it…"

"What of my parents?" Aletha asked.

"Your parents are safe they are in Gilead…"

Aletha breathed a sigh of relief and that is when Ajihad stood up, "What is wrong?" Garrow asked.

"We are not alone…" He slowly replied drawing his sword.

The passages echoed with the screams of Helene as the walls were shattered like glass as several spellcasters tried to take Ajihad's mind. He sent all six of them to their knees and killed them with '_Decauth' _Ajihad spoke in the ancient language shifting the stones in the walls until they were criss crossing wall of stone pillars. "Move…" He yelled as Urgals rushed into the passageways.

A Kull with a huge mace shattered the pillars as he stalked forward, but Ajihad rolled to the ground and stabbed the Kull in the gut while Garrow leapt forward and bashed him in the side of the head with his hammer. Another Kull tried to get past Garrow but he spun into the Kull breaking its legs and finished it off by stabbing the brute in the head with his sword. He spun around when Aletha and Helene screamed. He threw his sword and killed the Kull, but poor Jeod lay dead in a pool of blood.

Ajihad stood alone fighting ten spellcasters, who tried overwhelming him with pure brute force, but Ajihad was a force of nature himself. With a fire spell he incinerated two spellcasters, then he turned another into stone and shattered the statue with his sword. Then Ajihad created a vortex that sucked the air from the lungs of the remaining spellcasters. Weary and tired he was about to be overwhelmed by another wave of the black hand when a tattooed Urgal entered the passageway, but instead of attacking Garrow and Ajihad he used an odd looking cross bow with a diamond tipped Arrow. The Arrow didn't shoot, but it did fire balls of fire roasting the Urgals and the black hand spellcasters.

"Run you fools…"

Shocked they reluctantly obeyed their new ally, "Leave him…" The Urgal said to Garrow.

"I cannot he is like a second father to me…"

The Urgal grunted and pulled a stone with crystal chips in it, he placed the jewel on Ajihad renewing his strength. "Help me…" Together Ajihad and the Urgal collapsed the tunnels.

"That should hold them…" The Urgal said.

"Who are you and why are you helping us…" Ajihad asked as they were joined by Garrow.

_"My name is Kulgoarn and I am blood with Nar Gharzvog… One of your riders used the true name of our people and forced our nation to attack… The second army marches into DuWeldenvarden and the third crosses the desert to fight the dwarves…"_

Garrow understood the Urgal because he spoke to him with his mind as well, but it was Ajihad who said, "Alright you speak the truth, but why aren't you under the control of this rogue rider…"

He pointed to his tattooes, "These ancient markings protect me… I am of the order Ugaala those who use the art and the ancient language… I am one of three who escaped the slaughter of our order by a Rider with a grey dragon… He and thirteen others slaughtered us because we resisted his power…"

Roran watched from the wall as his niece and her dragon dove on the Urgals for the fifth time in a row. This was their second attack and when they made five runs Sundavar would fly back to rest behind the wall. Roran's archers were holding back the Urgals, but still they kept coming, then a horn sounded and from out of the sky four dragons flew with riders on their backs. The dragons were blue, red, gold, and green, three converged on Selena while the blue dragon flew on the wall targeting King Roran.

"Protect the king!"

The royal guard surrounded Roran with a wall of broad shields while the archers pummeled the dragon with arrows. Protected by wards the Rider and his dragon kept coming. He pointed his hand at the guards and they were thrown of the battle platform into the streets below. The dragon snatched Roran and flew away, but Roran still holding his hammer bashed the dragon on its claws until it released him. He plummeted to the battle field below unhurt because of the enchanted armor Eragon had given him.

"Save the king!" Curn barked the gates opened and thousands of soldiers rushed across the fields for their King. Roran stood up as hundreds of Urgals rushed him, he sneered drawing Gourjan his war Hammer. Living up to his reputation in battle Roaran downed two Urgals and a Kull in twelve seconds. With every blow of his hammer a Kull or Urgal fell dead before the mighty Roran stronghammer. By the time his soldiers reached him a pile of sixty bodies lay piled up before him.

"Let us send these monsters to their gods!"

"No my lord…" Curn said pulling him back, "…Your family was attacked in the secret passages… Jeod is dead, but everyone else lives… These monsters are trying to capture you…" Roran hesitated, but a javelin flew past him killing Curn. Roran roared and threw his hammer at the urgal who threw the weapon. The Hammer smashed the Urgals' head in cracking its skull, and returned to Roran's hand.

"Get him back to the city…" as the royal guard obeyed Roran looked at the Urgal army, "CHARGE!" He screamed rushing the front lines with a thousand men.

("Why have you betrayed us…") Both Selena and Sundavar asked to the Riders, but their question was ignored. The Riders they fought were under a spell. Selena managed to injure one of the riders and his dragon, but when the red dragon joined the two they overwhelmed her and Sundavar and took them prisoner.

"Your majesty look…" Edward said pointing into the sky.

Raron watched in disbelief as his niece was taken of into the distance. Roran sneered as he considered doing something he hated with a passion. Even as the words left his mouth it felt like saw dust, "Retreat… Back to the city…" As his army withdrew to the city gates the archers on the wall increased their barrage on the Urgal army. The gates closed and everyone was safe for the time being.

"Is my family safe?"

"Yes milord…"

When Roran entered the thrown room Katrina ran towards him and hugged him, "You are safe my love…"

"I am… The gods themselves couldn't keep me from you…" When Katrina released Roran he went over and knelt down in front of his friends Jeod Longshanks and Curn. "Forgive me my friend I should have been there for you…" He said over Jeod. Then he went to Curn's body, "I shall avenge you…" He stood up and gave Helene his condolences as she draped herself in a black shawl. Then Roran finally turned his attention to the Urgal who was surrounded by several soldiers with drawn weapons. He explained why he helped Roran's family and friends in the secret passages and it was Garrow who vouched for the Urgal.

"You have my gratitude Urgal… These riders can you describe them…" Roran turned to a woman named Vienna since Curn was dead she was now his chief spellcaster. He ordered her to contact the elf queen Arya and the other two kings of Alagaesia. He also told her to warn the dwarves. He asked Kolgoarn to find a way to bring down the spell surrounding Doru Arubea.

Selena was bound in a chair inside a tent on the floating isle. She had an amulet around her neck that kept her from using magic. The flap to the tent was pulled back and in walked Ceaser who stared at her for a few seconds. "You are as beautiful as they say…" He removed a dagger from his belt and cut her bonds…"

"Who are you?" She asked in a commanding tone of voice.

He smiled, "My name is Ceaser, but you probably know me better as Makel…"

Selena grunted, "Everyone thought you were dead…"

"Far from it…"

"What do you want?"

"To rule the world… but for immediate future you are bait for your father…"

"What do you want with my father…"

"We have a lot in common and I wanted to give him an opportunity to end hostilities before they escalated."

"Somehow I do not believe you…"

He snapped his fingers and an Urgal bought in a tray of food, "Here eat…"

"Where is my dragon?"

"She is safe for now… as long as the two of you behave…"

"If you hurt her I will kill you myself…"

He smiled, "Only make threats when you are in a position to give them…" He left the tent to meet with Geneva and the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Rising Evil

There was a roaring blaze that stretched across the entire length of DuWeldenvarden. The flames were apart of a spell that was sustained by the black hand, because their dark magic and twisted words of the ancient language the trees of the forest burned. The animals both magical and non-magical ran from the onslaught of flames, while the wild dragons retreated to the desert.

_"My lady the Urgals march behind the wall of flames… and the city of Osilon has been destroyed…"_ The Elf Lord Daethdr said to Arya who was Queen of the Elves.

_"Has anyone been hurt or killed?"_

_"Hurt yes… Killed no… Our healers are tending the wounded, but this magic is beyond any of us… It is dragon fire and the spellcasters in black robes speak the burning curse…"_

_ "Dragon!" _Someone yelled.

It was a brown dragon named Kom and he locked eyes with Arya and touched her mind, _("Great Queen… The mother of all wild dragons has been captured… by rogue riders…we fought them, but their magic was too great… Also several of our eggs have been stolen by black robed two-legs…"_

Arya relayed everything Kom told her and then she issued orders, "_Daethdr prepare our troops we face the Urgals in open battle… Tioar I want you to come with me we will rescue Emora and the eggs from the infidels… Angela…"_ Angela and Solembum dwelt with the elves because she refused to live by the mark of magic. A law established by Nausada when she was queen of Uru'baen. The law required that all magic users study at the academy and that they receive a magic mark that allowed the riders to keep track of them and no one had more secrets than the witch Angela. _"…Will you work with my spellcasters to figure out a way to extinguish these cursed flames…"_

She beamed, _"Of course…"_

_ "My lady what of me… I wish to fight…" _Sloan asked, he had been exiled by Eragon to live in Ellesmera for his betrayal during the siege of Carvahal. His time among the elves affected him in many ways. Age no longer applied to Sloan as it had stopped, his ears were pointier, but not as pointy as an elfs. He had acquired the ability to sense wild magic and reshape it, to his desires. Sloan's senses and reflexes were just as quick as any elf.

_"Very well… You may fight beside Lord Daethdr…"_

He bowed and ran off with his friend Rhuenon, Daethdr, and the other elves. While Kom allowed Tioar and Arya to ride on his back in the direction the Rogue riders took Emora queen of the Elves. As they flew the air grew cold very cold considering that below a fire was blazing and it was the middle of the summer. _("Look!")_ Kom said to their minds.

"My word… I have never seen anything like before…" Tioar said. She was a very beautiful elf with star like colored hair. She was an elite warrior among the elves and very skilled in magic. Before them floated a frozen glacier of ice and on it dozens of Urgal archers fired at the brown dragon who was joined by a pink female dragon and on her back were two werecats.

Arya saluted as Kom unleashed a torrent of flames on the Urgals, but his fire evaporated before it even touched the Urgals. _("The ice is too cold for my fire…")_

("Then we will have to kill them by hand… remain in the air…") Arya replied jumping off the dragon's back. She and Tioar rolled to the ground in the mist of the Urgals. In the first few seconds five Urgals fell to Tioar's twin swords. Arya killed two and decapitated one, then they were joined by the werecats who added to their kills.

Everything behind the wall of fire was ashen and charred, nothing could survive the onslaught. The Urgals marched in unison behind the spellcasters of the black hand and the shadow lords who kept the fire going. There were one hundred members of the black hand and one hundred members of the shadow lords.

_"Get ready to attack…" _Daethdr ordered to the others. Sloan drew his curved sword and when the order was given he charged the Urgals with everyone else.

Laughing as did long ago fighting in Carvahal against the empire to protect Katrina. Sloan spun into an Urgal slashing his throat. He rolled towards the next Urgal stabbing him in the leg, when the Urgal fell to one knee, Sloan took his head off with a snarl. Blood spattered across his face and chest armor, but still he fought. Sensing wild magic Sloan threw out his left hand and created a tornado that tore up the ground and killed hundreds of Urgals.

"Show off…" Rhuenon yelled trading blows with a Kull.

He joined her and together they pushed their way across the Urgal front lines. The elves fought bravely, but the Urgals were relentless. Victory seemed at hand but the sky was split by a several roars. When the rogue riders joined the battle momentum shifted in favor of the Urgals. The order to retreat was sounded when Daethdr fell to the blade of one of the Riders. It was Sloan and Rhuenon who pulled his corpse from the battle field. As the elves retreated several dozen dragon gathered ahead of the blazing fire. They hovered in the air pumping their wings and with their combined magical might the flames were extinguished.

The Dragon Queen lay chained to the icy surface of the floating isle. Kom sniffed the air, ("That is not the Dragon Queen… It stinks of magic and the order of a Fanghuer… A wing viper…")

"Its trap we must leave… NOW!" A werecat said.

That is when Ceaser showed up on his Grey dragon Umearth, Geneva was with them as well. The Green dragon that was suppose to be Emora transformed into a windviper. They were trying to capture Arya.

("The Queen is not here… You must leave!") Kom yelled with his mind, but Arya seemed determined to kill Ceaser and his dragon. Kom tackled Umearth as more Urgals surrounded them. ("GO!")

"I will not leave you…"

("_Ganga! _GO!")

The werecats Barndale and Sheval grabbed Arya and ran to the edge of the iceberg where they jumped off. Ceaser ran after them and stood on the edge watching as they plummeted to ground below. He watched until they vanished in a bright flash.

("Foolish dragon…") Ceaser said to Kom, (" I am going to cut your Eldunari from your chest and enslave you forever…") Umearth was now holding Kom down.

Arya stood in disbelief over Daethdr's body, he had been a second father to her when Evander died. The elf Liothel reported that the fires had been put out by the dragons, but the urgals still marched through the forest. None of the elven cities were in danger of being discovered, but the Urgals or the spellcasters that fought with them could start a new fire. Arya stormed away from the gathered Elf lords through the pinewood city to the Menoa tree, she placed her hands on the tree and called out to it with her mind.

_("Great Menoa Tree of DuWeldenvarden, mother of the forest…I Queen Arya of the elves and friend of Eragon Shadeslayer call upon you… The Greatest forest in Alagaesia is under attack by Urgals and dark spellcasters… There are also traitor riders among them… Help us to fight in our greatest hour of need…")_

When Arya finished speaking with her mind in the ancient language there was nothing. Then there was a groaning sound and rumbling. The ground shook, the tree started to shake, and the leaves started to glow with an unknown light source. An ancient and powerful mind touched Arya, _("Who dares burn my forest and use dark magic in the ancient forest… Name these enemies oh elf queen")_

_ ("They call themselves the Black Hand and then they are allied with the Shadow Lords… The Urgals fight for them but not of their own free will…")_

_ ("They shall all die… Let them feel the wrath of tree mother… Head my command my children and awaken from your slumber… Avenge your fallen brothers and our friends the tree singers…")_

At the command of the Menoa tree the other trees throughout the wood began to moan and move on their own. The forest from the boarders of Osilon to edge of the forest near Ceuneon was ash, but the roots of the burned trees were still in tact. The ground began to move and slither as the roots sprang up crushing Urgals and spellcasters. One of the Riders had been caught by the roots, but both Rider and dragon were spared. The Urgals were pulled underground, crushed in twisting roots, or impaled by pointed roots. Leaves became sharp as swords as they were flung from trees cutting those in the path into pieces. When it was over the roots whose trees had been burned grew new trees at an accelerated rate. The elves sang in the ancient language lending strength and aid to the phenomenon and in less than a day the forest had been restored. The captured dragon and Rider were interrogated and the elves were able to free them from the oaths that had been forced upon them.

The Sunsavrblaka offered aid to Murtagh in order to remove the magic surrounding the island. He accepted and Thorn flew out with the great owls and together they broke the cursed wall of fire surrounding the island. Murtagh stood thanking the Sunsavrblaka for their help, but he was interrupted by Ceaser's powerful mind.

("Congratulations I didn't think you would overcome my spell… I will have to teach the Sunsavrblaka a lesson about sticking their beaks in my affairs…")

The leader of the Sunsavrblaka was called grey owl, sky lord, and knight hunter, his name was J'Chunpaw. _("Come and face me child of the foresworn… I shall teach you the meaning of manners… When you attacked this island you awoke the wrath of the sunsavrblaka…")_ When J'Chunpaw spoke he replied in private.

Ceaser spoke for everyone to hear, _("I will deal with you and your abominable kin soon enough… but first I have business with the son of Morzan… Murtagh let us see one another face to face…"_

Murtagh grunted, _"There is nothing you have to say that I wish to hear unless it is your surrender…"_

_ "Your daughter's life and that of her dragon Sundavara depend on your cooperation… I swear all we shall do is talk… but if you refuse me your daughter and her dragon will die…"_

Nausada whispered into his ear and Murtagh shook his head no, _("Where do you wish to meet infidel?")_

_('Let us meet in Utgard you and I… You and Thorn come alone or Selena and Sundavara will die…")_

The sun was setting when Murtagh and Thorn landed in Utgard. The tower had been rebuilt and when Thorn and Murtagh arrived the young man they knew as Makel was waiting with a grey dragon. _"Welcome son of Morzan I have been a long time in wanting to meet you…"_

_ "Where is my daughter and her dragon…" _They addressed each other in the ancient language.

_"She is safe as I swore… And they will be released after we have spoken…"_

_ "What do you want…" _Murtagh coldly asked folding his arms.

_ "Aren't you going to ask how… me a vassal managed to become a dragon rider…"_

_ "I could care less… all I want is my daughter…"_

_ "Come now brother after all our fathers were to each other we can be a little more civil…"_

Murtagh narrowed his eyes, just because Makel called him brother in the ancient language didn't mean they were actually related. Growing up Murtagh remembered that beside his mother Morzan had other concubines and he was one hundred percent sure that none of them bore any children. He looked at Thorn who told him to be careful, _"Alright I will play along… who was your father…"_

"_Elwoth the Beheader…"_

_ "Even though we parlay in the ancient language that doesn't mean what you say is entirely true…"_

Ceaser hunched his shoulders, _"even so you cannot deny the gravity of my words in this language… I am the son of Elwoth…"_

That is when Thorn interrupted, _("Fine you are the son of Elwoth… but Elwoth lived until he was assassinated by the Varden… when were you born…")_

Ceaser smiled, _"I was born twenty five years after the riders fell… while Galbatorix was mastering his Eldunari many of the forsworn had their heirs and entrusted them to Foromir and his Shadow Lords… The Children of the Foresworn have dwelt hidden from the world in a place where time does not exist…"_

_ "So what do you want from me?" _Murtagh asked.

_"Your help… Morzan was your father… First and last of the foresworn… By right you should lead us… Come Murtagh and join us… Our goals far surpass those of Galbatorix… His dreams of rule never went beyond the boarders of Alagaesia… Foromir's did… Of all the Foresworn he was the most devious and the most ambitious…"_

_ "Your words are meaningless to me… I want nothing of the foresworn or their accursed children… Now release my daughter and her dragon or suffer our wrath…"_ Thorn roared and blew a jet of fire into the air as Murtagh drew Zarroc.

Ceaser sighed and removed a crystal orb from his belt, he cast it on the ground and when it shattered Selena and Sundavara were standing before them. _"I have kept my word… but know this son of Morzan… if you and thy dragon cross us you will die… You and all you love… This is the age of the foresworn children…" _Ceaser turned his back on them and ran up Umearth's side.

_("Grey one!") _Thorn shouted before Umearth took off, _("Why are participating in this madness?")_

He snorted, ("_The dragons of old were foolish red one… They allowed Galbatorix to overthrow them… and when Foromir's two-legged shadow priests stole my egg my fate was sealed… Ceaser is my Rider and we shall rule the world…") _

Murtagh hugged his daughter Selena, _"Are you alright?"_ While both Thorn and Sundavara hummed.

_ "I am fine father…"_

_ "How were you captured…"_

_ "It was during the Urgal attack on Ceeneon…"_

"_What of your uncle King Roran?"_

"_He lives as far as I know…"_

"_Come we fly to Vroengard…"_

An hour later the three kings spoke with Master Riders, Murtagh, Vanir, and Kella; the elf Queen Arya, and the Dwarf King Orick via enchanted mirrors and scrying. They updated each other on the Urgal attacks.

"My Dwarves will fight the Urgal army in the desert and the desert tribes will flank them from the rear…" Orick said.

They all spoke in the common tongue, "My elven spellcasters have a solution that doesn't envolve bloodshed… We can sing in the ancient language and put the Urgals to sleep…"

"What if that doesn't or the Urgals have protection from a spell like that…" King Orrin said. "We will never have a better chance to free ourselves of their unnatural blight…"

"I cannot believe you would speak such words… Nar Gharzvog…"

"Is my friend… and fought beside me against Galbatorix, but he is enslaved and I know for a fact that he would rather die than be a magician's puppet again…"

"Even so lets give the elves a chance… In the meantime the order of Riders will hunt down this Ceaser and his disciples of Galbatorix…" Murtagh said.

"King Roran how are you with food…" King Thilas Hilcrest of Uru'baen asked.

"I am fine we won't starve… but we need to drive the Urgals from our doorstep…"

"I will send aid as soon as possible… I have assembled my entire Calvary they should arrive soon…"

"They will be welcome…"

The magic ended and Murtagh turned to face the other Riders, 'Right then we need to focus on Ceaser and those riders… We will divide into three groups eight… I shall lead one… Vanir the second… and Carhov the third… Our greatest and most prominent goal is to kill Ceaser… He is the key to freeing the Urgals and our captured brethren… Now fly…"

"Father Sundavara and I shall fly with you…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "My daughter it will do my heart well if you and Sundavara remained here… Protect your mother… in case the infidels return…"

Nausada slapped him in the back of his head which caused Thorn to growl, "I am very well capable of defending myself…"

I guess you are reading this wondering when will he realize that he has a chapter from star wars darth plagueis in new age of dragon riders for chapter 8… I am surprised no said anything


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. United Front

The elven song worked and the Urgals were neutralized for the time being. Meanwhile Murtagh and the chosen team leaders scoured the lands in search of Ceaser, especially since the Dragon Queen was still being held captive. Murtagh and Thorn flew over the edge of the Hadarac Desert fifty miles north of the Beor Mountains. They were accompanied by eight Dragon Riders, most of them were human Riders.  
>Thorn looped around and starting flying north when both he and Murtagh spotted an army bearing the insignia of Galabatorix. The army numbered over a hundred thousand. Murtagh asked Thorn to fly back towards lake Tudeston where a mixed force of humans, elves, and dwarves awaited them.<br>When they arrived Vanir and Kella were waiting with General Dyvon the leader of the Rider Vassal army. "We found them…" Murtagh said jumping off Thorn's back. "If we are going to fight them then we need to work together…"  
>"I agree…" Vanir said, which shocked the gathered masters. "We must fight as one… Elven, human, and Dwarven riders…"<br>"Good for I have a plan…" Murtagh said. His plan involved attacking the Disciples of Galbatorix. They would attack then retreat after three hours of intense fighting. Then they would retreat and a second force would attack. Spells would be used to fake death of certain soldiers and Riders.

Ceaser and Umearth stood on a hill on the lands that lay in between Gilead and the village of Bullridge. He sat in the saddle eating an apple as Murtagh and his riders approached. The approaching army was made up of all riders. The most experienced riders of the order, their wards were worded so that that the weapons would get close but not cause much damage. The spells also drew energy from the jewels of their swords. Water hidden as air around them would become blood.  
>"I sense a lot of magic from the riders… We need to be careful…" Geneva said to Ceaser.<br>"I sense it… Nothing but wards… I shall return shortyly…" Ceaser sent the signal and he and his riders charged Murtagh and his riders in the air. It was the Wrydfel all over again, dragon against dragon rider. Ceaser's riders used many of the spells used by the foresworn during the Wrydfel. Umearth and Thorn locked up and plummeted to the ground. The dragons were the same size, but Thorn had more experience. He threw the grey dragon off before they hit the ground and pulled up at the same time.  
>Both Murtagh and Ceaser had jumped off their dragons at the last minute. They stood facing each other, swords drawn they sized each other up. "We are children of the foresworn Murtagh… We should not be fighting… Join us and be greater than your father…"<br>"You said you wouldn't offer again… besides I am already greater than my father…"  
>They charged one another swinging from high positions. After a couple of swings Murtagh could tell that Ceaser was a good swordsman, but he was better. Murtagh toyed with Ceaser as their fight progressed. After a while Thorn swooped down and snatched him up to continue their duel in the air. Over half of Murtagh's riders attacked the army while the other half attacked Ceaser's riders. The battle dragged on and Kella was the first to feign death with her dragon. Then the blue dragon Birgit faked death and finally Murtagh and Thorn. It was Vanir who ordered the retreat and as they did Ceaser's army chanted in victory, but it was short lived when Ceaser went up to Murtagh. He awoke stabbing Zarroc into Ceaser's chest. Umeart roared and tried to kill him with fire from his mouth, but he was tackled by Thorn who had been invisible. Murtagh leapt forward plunging his sword into the dragon's heart.<br>Geneva sneered charging Murtagh who threw Zarroc and killed her. The other riders faking death awoke and attacked neutralizing those riders bound by their true names. The spellcasters tried to surround the Riders, but they were no match for the riders and their magic. A huge force lead by Vassal General Dyvon. The battle was over in under an hour, but when Murtagh stood over Ceaser's body it had turned into one of the hatchlings that had been kidnapped. He had won the battle but Ceaser was out there somewhere. It was Nolfavrel and Birgit who found and recovered Emora Queen of the dragons.

Nar Gharzvog and the Urgals gathered together to meet with Murtagh and the three Kings. "We have shamed ourselves and broken the oath between the races…"  
>Murtagh stood up, "Nonsense… You were under the control of a madman's spell… The alliance forged between us by Nausada Nightstalker my wife will stand… The lands given to you are still yours… And ask Nar Gharzvog and his kin to forgive me… For a long time now I was to visit the Urgals and offer them a chance to be riders… For the wild dragons will make your people apart of the pact…"<br>"I must discuss this with my people…"  
>"As you say great Nar Gharzvog…" Murtagh turned to the three kings, "The Urgals have done us no wrong… If anyone peasant, noble, or king takes up swords against the Urgals… They take up cause against the Riders of Vroengard…"<p>

Ceaser and Umearth flew to an island near the boar's eye. In his hand he carried a baby he taken from a village. "_Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr nu tatha skoliro fra rauthr… Ven tuvath en dula nen Shurtagal…" _The spell he spoke over the baby was similar to the one Eragon blessed Elva with, only he added; and may you be a shield from misfortune and a thorn in the side of the Riders forever. When the spell was complete he sent the baby by magic to the village of Milian.  
>("What are we going to do now?") Umearth asked.<br>He looked at his dragon, ("Wait for my brother's army to arrive…")


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Riders Of DuWeldenvarden

A great victory had been won, but that didn't bring peace to the new riders of Vroengard. The entire order was assembled in the courtyard divided into two groups. One was made up of Elves and Dwarven Riders lead by Vanir and the other was made up of entirely human riders lead by Murtagh.  
>Vanir walked up and down before both groups addressing them in the ancient language. <em>"How long shall we endure the instability of humans… The human riders cause us nothing but grief… We elven and Dwarven riders alike demand that Murtagh son of Morzan step down from his post…"<br>_There was shouting from both sides as Murtagh and Vanir stared each other down. Kella's dragon Caurx roared silencing everyone. _"How dare you…"_ Kella said with her hand on her sword. _"Master Eragon left Murtagh in charge…"  
>("<em>Master Eragon left Murtagh in charge because they are blood…")Invore the white dragon said.  
><em>"You know that isn't true…"<em> Nolfavrel said speaking up.  
><em>"The Shadeslayer left the red rider in charge because of all us he is the most powerful and the most knowledgeable… "<br>"His knowledge stems from what he learned at the feet of the oathbreaker…" _The Dwarf Rider Carhov said._  
>"Enough!" <em>Vanir barked, _"…Words are meaningless… It is time Son of Morzan… Will you step down?"  
>"I have done you no wrong Vanir and at every turn you fight me… Do what you wish, but no this only death shall remove from the place my brother bestowed on me and Thorn…"<br>_Vanir sneered at Murtagh, _"So be it… Neither I nor any other elven rider shall have anything to do with Murtagh and his riders…"_ Vanir turned and climbed up Invore's side, then he and all the Elven riders save two along with the Dwarven riders save Shiibell Noll flew off.

_ "Lord Murtagh we should prepare for war…" _Kella said.  
>Nolfavrel shook his head disapprovingly, <em>"There will be no talk like that… Neither will I condone the drawing of first blood… Let Vanir and his followers draw first blood…"<br>_Thorn spoke up where Murtagh left off, _"In the meantime we shall focus on hunting down Ceaser and his dragon Umearth… As for Vanir… Murtagh and I shall fly to Tialdari hall and consult with Queen Arya…" _The others didn't agree, but they obeyed Murtagh's judgment in the matter.  
>While Murtagh and his followers focused on Ceaser aand his dragon Umearth, Vanir and over sixty Elven riders flew towards DuWeldenvarden. Another twenty Dwarven Riders flew with them as they flew across the sea and finally to the shores of the Northern Kingdom. It took one week to traverse the skies in between Vroengard and the edge of the great forest. Then another six days to reach the boarders of Ellesmera. After resting Vanir went to see Queen Arya. When he entered the hall Vanir gasped because Murtagh and Thorn were already there.<br>_"Welcome Rider Vanir…" _Arya said after they observed the traditional Elven costumes.  
>Vanir bowed, <em>"Apologies your highness… I shall return when you are no longer encumbered by disreputable company…"<em> Arya sighed as Vanir left without waiting for a reply.  
><em>"Do you see what I mean?"<em> Murtagh asked. _"I have done nothing to be treated in this fashion, but hostility remains…"  
>"Murtagh… You are the brother of Eragon Shadeslayer… but that is not the reason I will support you… Eragon saw in you what I see… So yes I will support you over Vanir… Though I will tolerate no acts of violence from either group…"<br>_Murtagh hunched his shoulders, _"I intend no acts of violence… but I and my riders will defend ourselves if it comes to that…"  
><em>Arya stood up, _"I will build them a palace… perhaps separation between the human and elven riders is needed…"_

Vanir was disappointed and angry, disappointed because Murtagh had somehow gotten to Arya first and angry because her head was being filled with Murtagh's lies. He decided that it was time to do what no rider in history had the courage to do. He decided that it was time to remove all humans from the oath. The first thing he needed was Dragon support, Vanir had to see the Queen of Dragons Emora. The next thing he needed was Elven support, the problem with that was Arya. She was an outspoken supporter of Murtagh's, if she didn't side with him then Arya needed to be removed from the thrown. It was Invore who suggested that gather as many Elven lords as they could for the upcoming war.

Vanir met with the other Elves and Dwarven riders who followed him. He chose nine elves and three Dwarves for his council. Then one by one he summoned Elf lords to secret council and many agreed that if Arya supported Murtagh and the human riders, then she was no longer fit to be Queen.  
>"Thank you for seeing my lady…" Vanir said after the elven customs of courtesy was observed.<br>"You honor me… But I must say Vanir Vhodr that I am very displeased to learn that you have broken council with Murtagh brother of Eragon Shadeslayer…"  
>"He left me no choice… Those disciples of Galbatorix were following the son of Elwoth the Beheader… A none member of the foresworn… So maybe Murtagh lied to us all and there are more children of the foresworn out there…"<br>"If that were so then Galbatorix would have used them to hatch his eggs… You are blinded by your hatred Vanir…"  
>"Or maybe you have put to much faith in Eragon who blindly set his brother as leader of the new order of Riders…"<br>Vanir would have said more, but Arya raised her hand not liking the way it was going. "For now let us agree to disagree… In the meantime I have commissioned our most skilled spellweavers to sing three trees into shape for Weldenvar Palace for you and the riders that follow you…"  
>Vanir thanked Araya and stood up to leave, he stopped at the door and turned to say. "Queen Arya… There is a line being drawn in the sand… I hope you are on the right side…" He left without waiting for a reply and Arya didn't take kindly to his words and summoned her most trusted advisors.<br>It took nine days to sing the palace into shape and all the while tensions were mounting between the riders of Weldenvar and the house of Drottningu. Araya appointed spies to watch Vanir and Vanir secretly plotted against Arya, Murtagh and anyone else who stood with the son of Murtagh. The council of Weldenvar met in the council chamber to discuss their next move. But before any plans could be discussed, Vanir demanded that Dwarven Riders renounce their barbaric beliefs. Carhov and the other Dwarven Riders left that day to rejoin Murtagh and begged his forgiveness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Tortured Mind

Vanir and his dragon Invore were puppets of the Emperor of Shynendar. The Emperor had taken control of their minds a year after Eragon left Alagaesia. It was a subtle thing to do, amplifying Vanir's dark secret emotions and causing him to challenge Murtagh at every turn. What else could be expected from the son of Foromir and Kialandi.  
><em>("Get out of our heads!")<em> Vanir screamed in his mind, being held prisoner by the alien mind.  
>("Come now Vanir we have much work to do you, Invore, and I… We must make the riders fight amongst themselves so that my army can invade Alagaesia…")<br>_("We won't let you… Invore and I will fight you with our last breath…")_ Vanir was trapped, but Invore was able to create a safe haven for the both of them despite the Emperor's ability to speak through them and control their actions. (_"When the Riders learn of you they will destroy you…")  
><em>He started laughing, ("Come now… Eragon can't communicate with his family, because I am preventing it… I control your body and that of Invore's and there is nothing you can do about it… I am more powerful than Eragon, more powerful than Galbatorix ever was… And soon I will be more powerful than the werecat king… The world will belong to the children of the foresworn…")  
>Vanir sighed, ("<em>Eragon defeated Galbatorix… We shall defeat you…")<br>_"Why do you deny yourself… You know you want these things… You know you want the humans removed from the oath… Enjoy the ride…")  
><em>("Get out of my head!") <em>Vanir screamed again, but all the Emperor did was laugh.

The possessed Vanir sat at his desk writing letters while his possessed dragon lay on his dias. There was a nock at the door, the young elf maiden Shui was behind the door when Vanir opened it.  
><em>"Atra estern Ã ono thelduin" <em>Shui said, but Vanir just sneered and turned his back on her. _"Have I done something to offend you?"_

_("If you hurt her I swear I will make you suffer!") _Vanir said. Invore couldn't talk because it was taking all his strength to temporarily house him and Vanir in his Eldunari.  
>("Perhaps I can have some fun with her… she is beautiful and this body has yet to experience the pleasures of a female… Shall I seduce her for you Vanir?")<br>(_You bastard!")_

"_Why do you ask?"  
>"You have been back now for more than a week and you have yet to visit my family home…"<br>"I have been busy with my new order…" _He stood up and walked around the table, "_But you are right I have been neglecting the love of my life…"_ Vanir started acting very inappropriate with the young maiden and when Vanir kissed her she slapped him.  
><em>"Did I offend you?"<br>_She took several steps back to the door, _"What is happening to you?"  
><em>He smiled, "Perhaps you should leave…" Shui left with tears streaming down her face. ("I have always found women to be emotional creatures… but with magic you can remove those emotions and they make better companions… especially in the bed… Don't you agree Vanir…") He refused to answer.

As the days passed Vanir secretly assembled an army against Arya, because the Emperor knew she would never oppose Murtagh as long as he showed himself to be above the evils of his father and Galbatorix. He had over forty percent of the elves on his side. And of the En'Ihateihf or the order of Elven spellweavers he had fifty on his side. Including the new leader of the order the Elf Numela. 

"My lady our position is precarious…" Lord Dathedr said. "Vanir has been plotting against you… And if you refuse his request I believe he will depose you as Queen… Perhaps we should seek aid from Murtagh and his riders…"  
>Arya sighed, "No I do not wish to shed blood in the streets of our city… If we must we shall flee to Cueneon… King Roran will aid us and let traitors follow us there…"<br>"But my lady…"  
>She raised her hand, "No… My mind is made up… Lord Dathedr I do have a mission for you… take ten of my finest and most loyal Elves… Go to the Dragon Queen and let her know what is happening…"<br>He sighed, "I obey my lady…"

Dathedr and his guard left at sunset in secret and it was Gilderien who helped them leave the city in secret. Dathedr and his Elves rode on Elven horses to the deepest parts of the forest. It was on the fifth day that they were ambushed by Vanir's followers. Two Elven Riders named Fuilqor and Liegh were among the ambushers. Their dragons white and black killed most of Dathedr's guards.  
><em>"Why do attack us?" <em>Dathedr demanded.  
><em>"Why do sneak away as thieves… Lord Vanir knew of your treason and sent us to stop you… Now Lord Dathedr will you aid us or will you follow the madness of Murtagh Son of Morzan and all who has been bewitched by his darkness…"<br>"It is Vanir who has taken to madness…"  
>"Let them go!"<em> A voice menacing and ancient echoed in the forest. It was a sound more terrifying than the voice of a Razac, it held equal parts death and hope. One of the elves pointed at a shaggy haired girl in the road. Her eyes were the color of blood like a shades. _"You consider them enemies, but have you considered the enemy within… Elves were once the enemies of Dragons and yet they knitted their souls with yours in oath… You dishonor the dragons by not giving the humans the same courtesy…" _The weight of the girls words drove all the elves that attacked Dathedr and his group to their knees in sorrow. _"And you oh dragons why do allow your riders to commit such autrousities… Shame you bring on yourselves…" _The dragons moaned in shame.  
>Dathedr watched in amazement as the girl drew twin blades and ran with a speed equal to that of an elf. She beheaded, stabbed, and slashed all the elves that attacked them.<br>Then she turned to the dragons, _"You are free… and feel no guilt about your dead riders they were weak and lack the skill to see the truth…"  
><em>The dragons looked at the girl snorted and flew away. When the girl turned her red eyes on Dathedr and the remaining elves they quickly began placing up wards to keep the girl from enchanting them as she did the other elves.  
>She laughed in a voice well beyond her age and Dathedr was reminded of another girl, Elva the far seer. <em>"Your spells are unnecessary Elves… If I wished you harm, believe me there is nothing you could do to stop me…"<br>"Who are you?" _Dathedr asked.  
>She smiled the smile of someone with power to take lives for her personal amusement. <em>"I am many things to many people… I am both friend and enemy… but you may call me Meera... I shall tell you a secret Lord Dathedr, but you must swear in the ancient language to never reveal it to another living being… and before you ask why should swear know this… I helped you because it was not your destiny to die here in this forest… Your death is a long way off... and you owe me this small favor…" <em>Reluctantly Dathedr agreed and swore in the ancient language. She whispered many things into his ear and left him dumfounded as she vanished into the depths of the forest.  
><em>"Who was that girl…"<em> One of the four remaining Elves asked.  
><em>"I know not…"<br>'What did she say to you my lord…"  
><em>He shook his head, _"I cannot speak it… Let us be off…"_

Dathedr spoke with Arya five days after he was ambushed via an enchanted mirror. _"Yes my lady the Dragon Queen will aid us when the time comes…"  
>"I can't believe Vanir would sanction an attack on you…" <em>The Elf Lord Nero said._  
>"Madness has taken his mind…" <em>Arya said, _"When shall I expect you back Lord Dathedr…"  
><em>He sighed, _"It is best if remained here my lady for time being…"  
>"Very well…"<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Civil War

The Elves gathered together before the thrown of Tialdari hall. Everyone who supported Vanir stood with him and his riders and everyone who supported Arya stood with her.  
><em>"Great Queen I come before you and ask that you be bold and remove humans from the blood oath…"<br>"Vanir son Teiden… as a rider you have gained much prestige and honor… and it saddens me that you have broken ties with Murtagh Brother of Eragon Shadeslayer… Yes he is the son of Morzan first and last of the foresworn, Murtagh has proven himself a friend of all the people of Alagaesia… As such I see no reason to remove humans or Dwarves from the oath…"  
><em>Vanir sneered in disgust and he pointed his hand at Arya, _"Do you hear her words… Are these the words of true and wise Queen… No… It is time for change… I say Arya Drottiningu is no longer fit to be our Queen… It is time she stepped down…"  
><em>Arya smiled, _"And if I refuse?"  
><em>He smiled back, _"Then I and my riders shall remove you…"  
><em>The Elves loyal to Arya drew their swords, spears, bows, and arrows. _"You would dare shed blood in Tialdari hall… In the very streets of Ellesmera…"  
>"I will if you do not step down…"<br>"As long as I have breath I rule here…"  
>"Then our new King or Queen will begin their reign with blood…"<br>_The arrows zipped back and forth as wards erected on both sides stopped some of the arrows. Swords clashed and spears shook as elf fought against elf. Arya had ordered her Elves to wound and cripple as much as possible and if they had to kill then do so. Arya severed the arm of an elf she faced, she spun around slashing another across the chest. When Arya completed her spin she was standing before Vanir. They crossed swords and in a matter of eight seconds she managed to knock him to the floor. That is when the wall smashed in and the dragon Invore rushed in with his mouth open. Invore snapped at Arya taking her sword hand. An elf lord pulled Arya away as he ordered a retreat. Vanir and his elves tried to pursue, but Angela appeared from out of nowhere and showered the elves in a blue mushroom powder. The powder created a wall of magic that got bigger the more Vanir and his elves tried to get past it.  
>Arya and her elves retreated from the city towards the desert and it was Gilderien who stood in the path they retreated on<em>. "I am Gilderian <em>_keeper of the flame of Vandil, and Prince of the House of Miolandra you shall not pass traitors and oath breakers…"  
><em>With one swing of his flaming sword Gilderian caused an earthquake opening up the ground, and splitting it open. He had cut the very ground in half and now a chasm separated the pursuers from their prey. Vanir jumped on Invore's back and they crossed the chasm, after trading words with Gilderian Vanir and thirty Riders fought the fire keeper. Gilderian was flash of lightening with every swing of his sword. He disarmed four Riders at once, then he threw two dragons a yard away. He unleashed a flash of light blinding all the attackers that came at him. Gilderian's strength seemed limitless as he battled a never ending wave of Elves and Riders. The Emperor possessing Vanir had enough so he lifted the water in the river enchanted it with a spell and dropped over seventy percent of the river on the fire guardian.  
>The enchanted water weakened Gilderian sending him to his knees. Vanir had a Rider's binding amulet placed on his neck and shackled the fire guardian in steel chains. And just in case Vanir placed the elf in a mage's infinity circle or the magical equivalent of a black hole.<p>

"_My lord… Arya and her followers are heading west along the boarder of the forest…" _An Elf said reporting.  
><em>"They run towards the King of the North… Roran Stronghammer will shelter them…"<br>"It we fight the King of the North all the allies of Alagaesia will unite against us…"  
>"Yes that is why we will attack the city of Carvahall… Then King Roran will surrender Arya to protect his people…"<em>

While Vanir prepared to march on Carvahal Arya and her Elves ran towards Cueneon. They stopped at Isentar Lake to rest before continuing on, it had taken them four days to run that distance. Because of her injury Arya had to be carried all the way on a shield.  
>"Just look at this…" Angela said.<br>_"Can you restore it?" _Rhuenon asked.  
>"It has been a while since I restored a lost limb but yes… Tuning in with an Elf's essence is the hardest part of the healing process…"<br>Lord Fhoruim stood over them, _"Can you hurry… We cannot linger here for long…"  
><em>"I will try…"  
>Arya was breathing heavy, <em>"Lord Fhoruim… Warn the other Elven cities and see who is still loyal…"<br>"Dragon!" Someone screamed.  
><em>A sigh of relief was felt when the dragon was Thorn and Murtagh upon his back. Murtagh aided Angela with his vast reserves due to his Eldunari. He helped to restore her arm and they all made their way to the castle of Cueneon.

"I come from the city of Silthrim..."An Elf named Xiruss said, "Vanir has declared martial law throughout all the Elven cities… and he has placed spells over the Menoa tree…"  
>Murtagh, Nausada, Roran, and Arya stood over a map in Roran's war room. "Vanir will march on Carvahal…" Murtagh said.<br>"He thinks to ransom the people and make me turn Arya over to him… Vanir will be sorely disappointed… Before he left Eragon placed powerful wards over Carvahal…"  
>"Then we ride out to face him…" Nausada said.<br>"No those spells will hold… When he turns away he will march on Cueneon… His forces will be depleted… So we make him fight our war…" These words were spoken by Murtagh.

Three days had passed and during that time Vanir's army lay siege on Carvahal which was now a sprawling city from the village it had been. There was a wall that went around the entire city. As King Roran kept a standing army of five thousand troops under the command of Count Horst. Horst and his archers stood on the wall watching the elves brave Eragon's barriers and wards. As they crossed the barrier they were either drained of their magic and aged until they died. Or they were turned to stone and any magic the elves cast at the barrier was consumed making the barrier stronger.  
><em>"Milord it is useless… This magic is to great for us…"<br>"Eragon… We must withdraw and attack Cueneon itself… Prepare to march!"  
><em>Two days later Vanir's army and his Riders left Palancar Valley for Ceuneon. "They leave milord… What are your orders?" Horst's chief steward said.  
>"Keep the army at full alert and send a messenger bird to Ceuneon…"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Sloan

Sloan Aldelsson was bound by the oaths placed on him by Eragon Shadeslayer to out his days in Ellesmera. When the fighting broke out Sloan hid himself in a hole, until the battle was decided. When Arya and her followers left Sloan snuck into Angela's hut and after several experiments created a potion thet would make him look like an elf. He walked among the traitor elves in disguise.  
>Ellesmera was bustling with activity as several Elves were brought to the city in chains. These Elves were loyal to Arya, but unable to escape during the cue.<br>("Of course Eragon curse me so that I spend my life here… It never acquired to you that a civil war would start or maybe a fire and I would need to flee for my life…") He sarcastically thought to himself.  
>Sloan had a plan, but first he had to visit the Manoa Tree and there was no greater place in all of DuWeldenvarden that wild magic existed than near the Manoa Tree. The tree had been placed under two powerful spells erected by Vanir. The first kept the tree in its sleep and the second prevented it from sensing the blood spilled in the city and interfering in anyway. There were six guards watching the tree and they were all powerful spellcasters.<br>_"Halt who goes there?" _The captain barked.  
><em>"Friend I mean no harm… I came to see the great tree… I am from the city of Kirtan…"<br>"For the time being the tree is off limits by order of Lord Vanir…"  
>"But I have traveled a long way…"<br>_The guard pointed his spear at Sloan, "_Move along or I will have you arrested…"  
><em>Sloan sighed, _"I was hoping not to do this the hard way…" _He snatched the guards spear and stabbed him the leg and before the other five could react Sloan used the wild magic and imprisoned the remaining elves in crystal prisons. He buried them beneath the ground and created illusions of the Guards. Then Sloan worked on removing the spells on the tree. After he removed the spells Sloan made his way to tree top prison. A place where the elves kept criminals, the tree was the tallest in the city. It had a winding staircase that had a tear drop crystal prison holding an elf. Of course the prison was filled with Elves who were loyal to Arya. Disguised as a guard Sloan entered the prison and freed Luir, the most powerful spellcaster after Blodgharm died during the first siege of Belatona.  
>Together Sloan and Luir freed their friends and fought the infidels to retake the city. Vanir had left the Elf Rider Qwentoph and his violet dragon Vego in charge. It took both Sloan and Luir to fight the Rider and drive him off.<p>

"_The city is ours milady, thanks to our friend here…" _Luir said to Arya via a magic mirror. She knew what he meant because Roran was listening.  
><em>"Give him my thanks and tell him that when I see him he will be greatly rewarded…"<br>"I shall deliver the message…Do you wish us to join you Ceonon?"  
>"No keep the city safe…"<br>_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Mysterious Rider

The Riders and armies of Vanir faced of against the Riders of Murtagh and his vassal army. Roarn and Arya's armies were with them as well. Vanir was outnumbered four to one but that didn't stop him from ordering his riders and army to charge the field of battle. Murtagh and Vanir were about to cross swords when the area was consumed by a bright light. When the light faded a large golden dragon hung in the air between Murtagh and Vanir. Vanir, his Riders, and the army were caught in a magical vice.  
><em>"Enough! You shall not cross blades… Emperor!"<em> Vanir and Invore hissed at the mysterious rider.  
>"You have power over me… Be gone Brom Oromis…"<br>With a wave of his hand Vanir and Invore were thrown to the ground. _"Leave him now son of the traitors…"  
><em>"Vanir and Invore are mine! And soon Alagaesia will be mine as well…"  
><em>"Be gone… GANGA!"<br>_Vanir and Invore roared into the air then they passed out. The Mysterious Rider dismounted his dragon and walked over to Vanir and Invore. He placed his hands on the dragon first then on Vanir and started chanting in the ancient language.  
>When he was done the rider turned his attention to Murtagh, Arya, Roran, and Nausada. "Vanir's mind had been under the control of the Emperor of Shynendar… He and Invore are free now…"<br>Murtagh looked left then right and stepped forward, "Who are you Rider…"  
>"Eragon Shadeslayer is my father… My Mother is Elva Farseer… I am Brom Oromis… and this is my bond partner Glaedar The Bright…"<br>"How is Eragon…" Roran asked.  
>Murtagh asked, "Why hasn't he contacted us in ten years…"<br>"My father couldn't contact you because the Emperor of Shynendar has been preventing it… I do not know how he is doing it, but the Emperor is far more powerful than Galbatorix ever was… During the past ten years my master has been training Glaedar and I. Before we left my father gave me these letters for each of you…" He gave a letter to Roran, Murtagh, Nausada, and Arya.  
>Roran held the letter staring at his nephew, he smiled and embraced him. "It is good to meet you nephew…"<br>"And you Uncle… I look forward to meeting my aunt your wife Queen Katrina… and my cousin Prince Garrow Sloan…" After introductions they allowed Glaedar and Brom to get some rest.

Murtagh found a quiet place away from the city with Thorn to read his letter: 

_Murtagh… My brother… Despite the fact we have different fathers we share the same mother and I consider you as much a full blooded brother as if you had been of the same father… I can only imagine what you have been going through my brother but always remember you are more than the son of Morzan… You are a Dragon Rider first the red rider… and no one can take that from you… I love with no hesitation my brother and I am proud to have been your friend first… We crossed swords on many occasions as enemies, and finally you are my brother… Do not think I have slated you Thorn for you are as much apart of my family as Murtagh… Saphira says to fly well and when you see her daughter Emora again express her feelings to her…"_

Roran also found a quiet place to read his letter and it said:

_King Roran… I still find it odd saying that… As much as I find it hard to say Eragon Shadeslayer the Dragon Rider… I miss you brother… I miss your company and the familiar sounds of Carvahal… I wish you would have taken my offer to make you and Katrina immortal… the thought that you and she will… I will not sayit… Whatever happens I shall always hold you and her in my heart… Kiss Katrinan, Selena, Garrow and for me… I shall contact you all as soon as I can… Saphira send her regards as well and says to finish your enemies quickly…_

Eragon wrote them all heart felt letters and when everyone had finished reading and refreshing themselves. They all met with Brom Oromis and his dragon Glaedar again.  
>"Welcome Brom Oromis and Glaedar to Alagaesia…" Murtagh said.<br>"Thank you Master Murtagh…" Brom sighed, "…There is an invasion coming… The Emperor of Shynendar is sending his army to take the lands of Alagaesia…"  
>"How large is this army…" Roran asked.<br>"One million strong…" With great concern the gathered leaders looked at each other.  
>"How are we going to repel such a force…" One of Roran's advisors asked.<br>"It will take all the races of Alagaesia to defeat this foe…"  
>"This Emperor… what is he called…" Arya asked.<br>"To say his name is to become his slave… Some spell he invinted, but my father is working on a way to counter it…"  
>"Is that all you can tell us…" Nausada asked.<br>Brom sighed and looked at Glaedar, who answered the question. ("He is a child of the of the foresworn…")  
>"How is that possible? Morzan was the only member of the foresworn who had an heir…" Nausada said looking at Murtagh.<br>"I cry your pardon…" Murtagh said speaking up, "I did not know this until Ceaser and his dragon Umearth started their rebellion… Ceaser told me in the ancient language that his father was Elwoth the Beheader… He also told me that the Emperor of Shynendar is a child of one of the foresworn… It was my intention to hunt them down, but then Vanir broke away from the order…"  
>Brom walked up to Murtagh, "Forgive me uncle, but you and thorn are no match for the children of the foresworn… They have had over seventy-five years to prefect their magic… They also have Eldunari and are unnaturely powerful… My father has been training Glaedar and me for the past ten years… We will hunt down the foresworn children…"<br>"How long do we have before this army arrives?'  
>"A month at the most… I will help you prepare, but every ally from every corner of Alagaesia must rally if you are to even have a chance…"<br>"You said… you… aren't you going to help us fight? Glaedar and I will hunt the forsworn children…"

After the meeting Murtagh went to visit Vanir while Brom Oromis and Glaedar familiarized themselves with the others. Vanir was awake, but melancholy after what he and Invore endured.  
>"Feeling better…" Murtagh asked.<br>Vanir sighed, "Invore is a dragon and he has already recovered from his ordeal… As for me… it will take time… I… I…"  
>"I am here if you want to talk…" Murtagh was about to leave, but Vanir stopped him.<br>"Wait… I… I Thank you for your kindness…"  
>"You don't have to thank me…"<br>"I do… and I feel I must say this… I… I faulted you for being the son of Morzan and I thought you would lead the Riders to ruin… You have been a true Rider…"  
>Murtagh took a step closer, "I hold no ill will towards you and I look forward to the day you and Invore resume your duties on the council…"<br>"What will happen to the elves who followed me…"  
>"Arya may judge them… You were under the Emperor's control… They have no excuse for their actions…"<br>"And the Riders who followed me…"  
>"They and their dragons will be exiled…"<br>Vanir wanted to speak up for the Elven Riders who followed him, but it wouldn't be wise. "You may as well exile me as well because I felt some of the things…"  
>Murtagh interrupted him, "You may have felt them but in your right mind you and Invore would never have acted on them…"<br>Vanir sighed and that is when they were joined by Invore, ("Enough words… Take us to meet the dragon and Rider who saved us from the Emperor…") 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Brom Oromis

Brom Oromis sat in the garden reading the archive journals of the battles between the Varden and Galbatorix. He wasn't alone because the women of King Roran's court had become enamored with his striking features. His runners build and the strength that seemed to shine from him like rays from the sun. The women stood at a distance because of the gold dragon Glaedar.  
>He was kind and pleasant to them but he for the most part Brom was more focused on preparing the leaders of Alagaesia for the upcoming invasion. The women dispersed when Murtagh and Vanir showed up with Invore the Dragon.<br>"Invore and I wanted to thank you…"  
>"No thanks is necessary…"<br>"Yes it is… Invore and I are your humble servants…"  
>Brom smiled and it was Glaedar who spoke, ("You can thank us elf by supporting Murtagh as if he too were an elf… Eragon trusted him…")<br>Vanir looked at Murtagh, "That trust wasn't misplaced… I shall never question your leadership again… because despite what the Emperor did I still felt some of those things…"  
>Murtagh smiled and said in the ancient language, <em>"We shall never speak of this again…"<em>

Over the next few days the leaders of Alagaesia converged on Cueneon to make preparations for the war. King Orick and the twelve clan lords arrived. Then the clan lords of the desert people came in all their golden glory. The Urgals came with Nar Gharzvog leading as usual. Queen Emora and the wild dragons came, along with the werecats, namely the wild ones. Then there was the King of the middle kingdom King Sean Hilcrest. Finally King Orrin of Surda, the south kingdom came with his wife and children. Orrin never went anywhere without his wife and children. Finally the high council arrived at Murtagh's orders.  
>Roran held a grand ball so that he could introduce his nephew to the gathered royalty. The ball room was big enough to accommodate Emora and four other dragons. Roran introduced Glaedar and Brom to Emora first.<br>_("It brings great joy to my heart to see you brother…") _Emora said to Glaedar, they rubbed snouts and then Emora turned her attention to Brom, _("I see the eyes of my father's rider staring at me Brom Oromis… but the face belongs to my mother's rider… We are well met Brom Oromis…")  
><em> "We are well met Emora emerald hide Queen of the dragons…"

Then Roran introduced Brom to all the crown heads of Alagaesia. He was curtious and polite and able to address them each in their own languages. The Dwarves, Urgals, Desert clan lords, and Elves were very impressed by Brom's knowledge of their languages and customs.  
>As the evening progressed Brom would sneak looks at King Hilcrest's daughter, Princess Monica Hilcrest. His cousin Selena saw the way the two would sneak glances at each other and decided she should introduce them.<br>"Brom Oromis may introduce Princess Monica Hilcrest of Urubaen… Princess my cousin Brom Oromis named after the Rider Brom who founded the Varden and the Rider Oromis who taught my Uncle Eragon Shadeslayer…"  
>Brom bowed, "Your highness… it is an honor to meet you…"<br>"And you milord… You carry two powerful names…"  
>"Yes I only hope I can be as great as they were…"<br>She smiled, "Well you are off to a promising start… If your duties permit would like to join us in Urubaen…"  
>He returned her smile, "I would like that…"<p>

On the other side of the ballroom Prince Larkin the V stood with Prince Garrow Sloan, Sir Baldor of the Knights of Stronhammer, and Sir Albriech of the Knights of Carvahal. Both Albriech and Baldor were married with children. Albriech had five children and Baldor had three. Also standing with them was Baron Lorsen son of Baron Jeod Longshanks. He inherited his father's title when he died.  
>Lorson was a trouble maker and so he pointed at Brom and Princess Monica. "Well Prince Larkin… It looks like you have a little competition for the Princess' hand and a Rider to boot…"<br>Everyone looked in the direction he pointed and immediately the Prince got jealous and started walking in their direction.  
>Garrow sighed, "This won't end nicely…"<br>That is when Aletha slapped Lorson upside the head, "Why must you always cause trouble…"  
>Garrow took three steps and imposed himself in between his fiancé and her friend. Garrow only tolerated Lorson because of who his father was and because of Aletha.<br>He gave her and Garrow a venomous look as he rubbed his head. "If you weren't my friend and married to Prince Garrow here I'd challenge you to a duel…"  
>"And if Aletha wasn't your friend and your father was the man he was I would have beheaded you a long time ago…"<br>Before he could make a smart remark Aletha put her hand up, "Go Baron Lorson before you cause more trouble…"  
>"Well…" Baldore said, "At least we get a little entertainment out of this…" <p>

Prince Larkin walked up to Monica, Selena, and Brom, "Princess Monica aren't you going to introduce me…"  
>She cleared her throat blushing, "Prince Larkin may I introduce Brom Oromis Dragon Rider… Brom Oromis Prince Larkin heir to the Thrown of Surda…"<br>They shook hands, "Brom Oromis you have a powerful name…"  
>"As do you… For over a hundred years the House of Larkin has defended the south lands…"<br>"You honor me…" He placed his arm around Monica, "…I hope you attend our upcoming wedding… Princess Monica and I are betrothed…"  
>Brom smiled, "A blessing on your union… If you will excuse me I wish to speak with my cousin Prince Garrow…" <p>

It was Ajihad who pulled Selena on the side, "What are doing?"  
>"What?" She asked playing the innocent.<br>"Princess Monica is engaged to Prince Larkin…"  
>"So they aren't married yet and you should have seen the way they were looking at each other… It was love at first sight… It is destiny…"<br>"Destiny my eye…" He sighed and reached out with his mind to Sundavara, ("Sun will you help me here…") He nicknamed his sister's red dragon sun.  
>("If she hardly listens to you or her parents what chance do you think I have…") Sundavara was in the dragon hold as she hated the two-legged gatherings and all their pompous affairs. <p>

Two days after the ball brom met with the leaders to plan a course of action against the invaders. "What sort of magic will be facing against these invaders?" King Orrin asked.  
>"They like us are bound by the ancient language… There is the Emperor's General… General Oram… He has never lost a battle and he is blessed with immortality…"<br>"I will have to kill him with my hammer…" Roran said slamming it on the table.  
>"Be careful my uncle… He cannot use magic, but his weapons and armor are laced with magic… He commands the army… but there are others… The Emperor's champion… A monster of a man more beast than man twisted by dark magic…" He looked around the table as he held their attention, but it was King Hilcrest's attention he held the most, but for another reason.<br>"Then there is the Larthzarac… A twisted group of Razac far superior to the Razac or the Lethrberka… They are two in one meaning they can transform in between Lethrberka and Razac… They have other weapons of the body and they are immune to all known attacks of magic… The Emperor's most powerful spellcaster is next…"  
>"He is mine…" Ajihad said interrupting.<br>"You all have to play your parts… I advice spreading your armies along the cost of Alagaesia between the scattered islands and Kuasta… The General's target will probably be the Cueneon first and then the rest of Alagaesia…"  
>Arya stood up when Brom fell silent, "We have many preparations to make and a short time to do it… I ask the three kings to assemble their armies conscripts as well… My elves are already on the march…"<br>"Wait…" Orrin said standing up, "What of our families…"  
>"If everyone is agreement Tronjheim can house the women, children, and all those unable to fight…"<br>"My Riders can escort them along the way…"  
>Once a course of action was in place Brom had lunch with his Uncles, their wives, and his cousins, but the lunch was interrupted by King Hilcrest's Steward.<p>

"This way milord…" The man said leading Brom to the suite that had been assigned to the King of Urubaen.  
>"My lord king… Brom Oromis…" The steward bowed and left them alone with the royal guard.<br>"Brom Oromis… Son of Eragon Shadeslayer… Are you hungry…"  
>"No your majesty I have just eaten…"<br>"Well considering who your father is it is my duty to offer and that is the extent of pleasantness… I am displeased to hear from my future son in-law that you have shown an interest in Princess Monica…"  
>Brom smiled, "She is beautiful…"<br>They were on the balcony looking out over the garden where Queen Katrina was playing host to the other female monarchs. "And off limits… She is betrothed to the prince of the south…"  
>"In Shynendar the women both noble and common are allowed to choose their own husbands…"<br>"This isn't Shynendar… This Alagaesia…" He said rasing his voice higher than he intended, drawing the attention of the women below. "Apologies I did mean to raise my voice…" He lead Brom back into the parlor. "See this from point of view… The thrown of Urubaen was given to me by Lady Nausada who became immortal to be with her husband Murtagh… Now if your uncle King Roran wanted to he could march across the three kingdoms if he wished and no one human would be able to stand in his way… Why? His cousin Murtagh is lord of the Riders… because of the friendship Queen Arya had with your father she holds Roran above all the kings of Alagaesia… Your foster uncle King Orick and his family adopted Eragon into the Dugrimst Ingeitum… They consider king Roran family and everyone who is related to him… The only way to balance the power is by marriage… Now I can't offer my daughter to King Roran because his son the prince is betrothed to the lady Aletha… A marriage with the house of Larkin and then maybe a marriage between one of my grandchildren and the North Kingdom will unite the Kingdoms…"  
>"Your reasoning is sound, but unfounded, because my uncle would never wage war on the two kingdoms…"<br>"It is good to be prepared… Stay away from my daughter Dragon Rider you have been warned…" The King turned his back to Brom, "…You may leave now!"

The night sky was filled with stars and a full moon cast its pale light on the lands of Alagaesia. Brom stood on the balcony of his room looking the courtyard. His mind was on the beautiful Monica and her voluptuous body. Her smile and red hair held his attention the longest. They had a lot in common like their love for horses, swimming, and archery. Brom had never met a woman interested in archery, although he had not met many women before.  
>The door opened and his cousin Selena walked in. Of all his relations he liked her the most, because she reminded him of his sister Aiedel. ("If the two of them fought it would be like almost the same as two wild Dragons fighting over a mate…") Glaedar said from the dragon hold beneath the palace.<br>"Are you alright?" Selena asked.  
>He smiled, "I am fine…"<br>"I feel I must apologize… Its just that… you and Monica have that same look my parents have when they look at each other… and well to be honest Monica is my friend and Prince Larkin just ain't good enough for her…"  
>Brom leaned on the rail, "He is a prince you know…"<br>"So what…" Selena said hunching her soldiers, "You can provide for her better than the prince ever could because you can use magic…"  
>He sighed, "Even if she felt the same way… Princes Monica is obliged by her title, royal blood, and many other things to numerous to name…"<br>"Talk to her and find out…" Selena kissed him on the cheek and walked out. He stretched out with his mind towards Glaedar who had been getting close to Birgit. ("So my rider are you going to start a war for this princess?")  
>("I love her… Do you approve…")<br>He snorted, ("I approve with all of my heart… my warrior of the two names…") two names was Glaedar's nickname for Brom. ("But your actions have consequences… If the girl feels for you what you feel for her then pursue the matter… If she breaks her heart I will rend her flesh and burn her father's kingdom to the ground…")  
>"I love you two…"<p>

Princess Monica slept silently in her state room, until her sleep was interrupted by Brom. _"Where am I?" _She asked standing in the woods near Lake Isentar.  
><em>"You are safe milady…" <em>Brom said coming out of the water.  
><em>"Is this a dream?"<br>"It is, but I am here in your mind…" _He could feel her flinch and her growing anger, _"I apologize for contacting you like this, but your father has forbidden me from talking to you… I just wanted to know how you felt about me…"  
><em>She threw her arms up, _"What do you want me to say… When Selena introduced me to you I thought my heart would stop beating… I would be lying if I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you… but I am a princess…"  
>"You are a woman first and Princess second… You have your own mind follow your heart…"<br>_She turned away from him, _"The world isn't like that…"  
><em>He took a step closer, "_No Alagaesia isn't like that… There are places in the world where women are free to be what they choose…"  
>"You are asking me to defy my father…"<br>"No I am asking you to follow your heart and if you love Prince Larkin then by all means marry him, but if you have any love for me then… Wait for me…" _Monica finally turned to face him, but he stopped her from speaking. _"This is what I feel for you…" _It took only a few seconds to show Monica how he felt, but it felt like a life time. _"That is how I feel about you… Now ask yourself… How do you feel about me…" _When he withdrew from her mind Monica sat up in bead breathing heavy. She cried in silence for an hour before she went back to sleep.

Over the next few days Brom prepared the armies of Alagaesia for battle. He taught them how to be better swordsman and archers. He taught the human soldiers how to access the magic bestowed on them by dragons so that they could be faster stronger warriors.  
>"Elves are magical beings and when they nitted their souls with that of dragons their magic grew stronger. You can access that magic as well but it will take time and training… Some of yoy will touch it faster than others…"<br>"Are you saying we can become as powerful as the elves…" Sir Baldor asked.  
>"In magic no… what happened to them will take generations for humans, but you can be just as fast and nimble as an elf…"<br>In just five short days Brom had the human armies fighting better and able to stand against an elf or any other unnatural creature of magic. The day finally came for him to leave on his hunt for the forsworn children.  
>"I am going to miss you…" Roran said walking beside his nephew with the other members of his family in tow.<br>"We all will miss you…" Katrina said.  
>"Glaedar and I will miss you all as well, but we shall return as soon as possible…"<br>They all hugged him, "Be safe…" Katrina said.  
>"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you…" Murtagh asked.<br>"I am sure uncle… Glaedar and I will be fine… Just save some of the Emperor's troops for me…"  
>They were now in the courtyard and Selena hugged her cousin last and then Brom climbed up Glaedar's side. The Golden Dragon crouched low and took off into the sky.<p>

"Begging your pardon milady… My mistress would like a word with you…" A servant girl named Emily said whispering to Selena. She followed the girl to the library where Monica was waiting wearing her archer's clothing and her long red thick hair in a braid down the middle of her back.  
>"Leave us…" She ordered her servants. Before she could speak Selena put up a spell to make sure no one was listening. "He came to me…"<br>"Who?" Selena asked knowing full well who Monica was talking about.  
>"Brom…" She replied agitated. "He came to me in my dreams and we spoke… He said he loves me…"<br>"Do you love him…"  
>Selena sat down at a table, "Even if I did I have duties… and I am a Princess…"<br>"You are human as well… Open up your heart and tell your father how you feel…"  
>Monica looked at Selena disapprovingly, "Are you trying to get me beheaded…"<br>"I would never let that happen…"  
>Monica pulled Selena closer, "If I… decided to leave my father and renounce my title… would you help me?"<br>Selena smiled, "Only after you admit to me that I am right and you are in love with my cousin…"  
>"I am in love with Brom Oromis…"<p>

The time had come for the royal families to travel to tronjheim. A huge caravan and ten Riders accompanied them across the great plains towards the Beor Mountains where the great underground city of Tronjheim lay.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Duel of Hunters

The flight to helgrind from Cueneon was unnerving for both Brom and Glaedar. They had been training for the past ten years for this moment and now they were about to face the cave of dreams and kill babies who are over seventy-five years old. All the morality of killing these babies had been spent and gone over. Now the time had come to put an end to the evil of the foresworn.  
>Glaedar's mind was on the mission, while Brom's mind kept going back to Monica and her confession of love to him. it had been love at first sight. During his studies Brom gave no credence to such fanciful romantic encounters. He had listen to his mother talk about how his father Eragon had once been in love with Arya who is now Queen of the Elves. He wanted to approach her and ask, but his conscious wouldn't allow it and he didn't want to offend the queen of the Elves.<br>_("Will you keep your mind on the now and here…") _Glaedar said berating Brom.  
><em>("My mind is here… but I love her and I wish to see her again…")<br>('If you don't put that out of your mind, then the shadow lords will use it against you… Remember what the cave of dreams is…")  
><em>Brom sighed, _("I remember my lessons my friend…")  
>("Good… I could hold those memories for you until we have fiished our hunt…")<br>_Brom smiled, _("No my golden heart that will not be necessary… The mark of a man, rider, or warrior id shouldering the bad and good of his responsibilities…")  
><em>Glaedar blew smoke from his nostrils, _("Well said two-names…")  
><em>Brom peered over the side of Glaedar's saddle, _("Land I need to relieve myself…") _They were ten miles east of Yauzac, when Brom finished he took out some bread and smeared some cheese over it.  
><em>("We are not stopping again until we reach woodark lake…") <em>Glaedar said after looking at the map Brom showed him.  
><em>("I agree…") <em>Brom replied rolling the map and placing it in the saddle.  
><em>("Once we pass Woodark Lake we will be in the middle kingdom…")<em>  
>Brom responded with a grunt as he climbed back up to the saddle and strapped his legs and hands in. As Glaedar took off he closed his mind to the dragon because an image of Monica came to his mind. He did his breathing exercises, then he recited the spells he invented with his father and mother, spells that would protect him when he entered the cave of dreams uninvited. After two more days of flying they finally made it to Woodark lake. Brom dove into the lake for a much needed bath while Glaedar went hunting. They sat by a fire resting and talking to each other about the trials ahead. At sunrise the next day they continued on until they reached the foreboding, mysterious lands of Dras Leona.<br>Brom and Glaedar stayed in the country getting ready to fly to the black forest that lay in the peaks of the Helgrind. Legends say that the city of Dras Leona was built by the priests of the Helgrind to worship their gods the Razac and the Lethrberka. When the Riders were established they hunted down the Razac to near extinction until Galbatorix's rise to power.  
>Brom recited the spell that would protect him when he entered the cave of dreams. The spell had seven layers, the first layer was meant to protect him from any harm he may suffer when he crossed whatever barriers Foromir and the Shadow Lords left behind. The second layer was to protect his mind, because the cave of dreams would use his own emotions against him. The third layer was meant as a redundant layer of the second. The fourth layer was a combination of wards invented by Brom's father. The next two layers were meant to protect him from all unseen threats. The last layer was actually a spell meant to recycle any magic used against Brom and convert it to a power meant for healing any injuries. With a complex spell there was little room for error or mispronunciation. As such Elva invinted a word that would dismantle the spell if a mistake was made or if it needed to be removed.<br>Brom sighed, (_"I am ready…") _Brom climbed up Glaedar side and they took off flying towards the peaks of the Helgrind. They flew around the peak his father rescued aunt Katrina from and then they angled to the lowest peak of the four. When Glaedar entered the flat surface of the peak all sunlight vanished. The black forest lay before them and it was called thus because the trees were black as ash. As if someone had burnt the forest, but the trees had remained standing. There were no leaves to speak of and the no grass. It was a rocy barren place not seen in many years.  
><em>("The black forest in deed…") <em>Glaedar grumbled.  
>Brom patted him on the neck as he unbuckled himself and dropped to the ground below. They began walking through the ancient paths created by the Razac long ago. After a mile they came upon the ruins an ancient temple. Human bones littered the ground and the remains of some great battle.<br>Brom bent down and examined a large femer, it belonged to a dragon. _("I think this is where the legendary High Priest Gorhoth made his last stand against Anurim first leader of the Riders…") _Brom said.  
>Glaedar responded with a grunt,<em> ("It so long ago everyone who of this place died accept for Anurim and he never did reveal to his riders what happened in that battle…")<br>("Father said that Foromir discovered ancient texts that lead him to the black forest and other hidden places in the Helgrind…")_  
>A mile after they left the ruins an unnatural howl split the air. Brom drew his sword <em>Naeldor <em>and Glaedar sniffed the air. A screech followed the howl, the screech was more familiar as it belonged to a Lethrberka. Two large batlike thin creatures flew above them like two great vultures. Glaedar was about to leap at them when a creature with a lion like head, a tail like a scorpion, and stripes like a tiger. It had spikes going down its back like dragon. Brom could tell that it had been created by magic.  
>The beastly creature roared again and charged Brom and Glaedar and at the same time the Lethrberka dove on them. Glaedar leapt into the air spewing flames at the leathery winged creatures, but his fire caused them no harm. He tackled one Lethrberka while the other tried to stab him from behind, but the spells protected him.<br>Brom pulled out his cross bow and fired on the creature, but the arrows drew no blood. The beast spit at Brom who dove out of the way. A putrid smell rose from the puddle along with smoke. When the creature spit again Brom placed his arm in a gauntlet, two thick blades sprouted from the jewel and formed a round shield. The shield didn't melt and Brom leapt at the creature leaving a huge gash from its left shoulder to its right hip. Brom landed on all fours and sighed when he saw no blood come from the wound. That is when he saw the reason why, the creature had a layer of skin underneath unharmed. The skin on top was thick as a man's hand is across.  
>"Very clever… Foromir!"<br>The beats roared again stabbing its poisoned spiked tail at Brom who flicked his sword and cut the tip off. The creature howled and flicked the poison leaking from its severed tail at him. Brom put his shield up and charged the beast again trying to cut along the same path he did before, but the beast dropped to all fours so he missed.  
><em>("BROM!")<em> Glaedar screamed with his mind as he chased one of the Lethrberka towards him. The other Lethrberka was chasing Glaedar. Brom ran towards the Lethrberak who was flying low to the ground. He slid on his knees and gutted the Lethrberka as it flew over him. The beast that had been fighting Brom had the same idea and charged Brom, but Glaedar flared his wings and did a sharp looping flip, when he finished his maneuver Glaedar came down on the chasing Lethrberka and pushed it onto the creature crushing it. He wrapped his mouth around the Lethrberka and broke its neck.  
>Brom smiled touching Glaedar's mind, <em>("Well that was fun…")<br>("Wait until we reach the cave… Then we will have some real fun…")  
><em> Glaedar spoke to soon because he grunted as he and the dead Lethrberka were hoisted into the air and thrown into a tree. It opened its mouth and roared at Brom in defiance. He blew out his breath and looked at Glaedar.  
><em>("Give me your fire friend of my heart…")<em> Glaedar disliked what Brom was about to do, but what choice did they have. He caught the fire with his mind and the fire Glaedar spit at him hovered above his dragon marked hand which glowed. "_Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka" _Glaedar turned away as the creature bellowed in pain. The burning curse burned through the creatures first skin. Then its second and finally its flesh, meat and nerves. It writhed on the ground for the next ten minutes and died.  
>Glaedar threw the Lethrberka off and leapt towards Brom. With his snout he shoved Brom to the ground and held him down. He stared at his rider in disapproval, but Brom held his gaze. <em>("Don't ever ask me to do that again…")<br>("Forgive me it was an act of desperation… That thing could have killed us…")  
>("There is a reason Vrael forbade the burning curse… That is something the foresworn would do…")<br>_Brom sighed, _("You are right… will you let me up now?")  
>("Yes but first you must swear in the ancient language never to do that again… We are better than that… Your father was better than that…")<br>_Brom smiled and swore in the ancient language binding himself. They burned the bodies and continued on without saying a word to each other. After another mile they came to the cave of dreams, but two men in black robes guarded the entrance.  
>The robed men spoke in unison and addressed them in the ancient language. <em>"Leave this place son of Eragon Shadeslayer or be buried here as fool…"<br>"Stand aside and Glaedar and I will spare your miserable hides…"  
>"You have been warned Rider… Now face the twin blades of the shadow…"<br>_The twin blades moved as one when they attacked Brom. Glaedar took the opportunity to fly for the cave, but he was three feet from it when another creature similar to the one they had just killed batted him out of the sky. Glaedar hit the ground and slid three feet unharmed. The creature charged him with its tail ready to strike.  
>Glaedar spewed fire from his mouth, but the creature was unharmed. Sensing his dragon in danger Brom screamed, <em>"Steirn Risa Skulbulba…" <em> That simple spell hoisted Glaedar into the air away from the creature who leapt off the ground determined to catch the gold dragon. Brom spun around blocking left, then he parried only to be blocked by the second twin. These men were well trained and no matter what Brom did he couldn't break there unnerving twin dance of swords. They however managed to scratch him twice and once they almost decapitated him. It was the layer of spells that protected him from true harm.  
>Brom had to change tactics and with a lengthy spell he created multiples of himself. The twins thought them to be illusions, but no, the multiples were just as real as the original and just as deadly. Ten Broms fought against the twin blades and whenever they stabbed a double it simply faded from existence. The first twin stabbed a double and when he did the real Brom came from behind his double and stabbed the first twin in the gut. He withdrew his sword and decapitated him.<br>The second twin was about to pounce when Galedar swooped down and grabbed him crushing the Twin in his claw he dropped the twin allowing Brom to stab him in the head as it lay on the ground.  
>The beast now stood over Brom and was about to attack when Glaedar tackled the creature. They tussled across the ground and Brom leapt forward cutting off the creatures tale. With one swipe of his claw Glaedar left four large gashes on the creature but it didn't bleed. It roared at both Dragon and Rider and that is when Brom used the same spell he did on the twins only this time he made doubles of Glaedar as well. His maneuver allowed Glaedar and Brom to slash and cut huge chunks of the beast's outer skin. Then to finish it off Brom threw his sword like a spear killing the creature.<br>The time came to enter the cave of dreams when they did the first layer of their protective spells was completely torn away by the barrier. There was a war cry and men dressed in black armor rushed both Brom and Glaedar. Arms, legs, and sometimes heads thudded the ground. A few men were torn in half by dragon claw or burned alive by fire. When it was over dragon and rider stood side by side. Glaedar was croutched low to the ground and Brom held his sword in front of him ready to fight. They held the pose for the next twenty minutes before taking stock of their surroundings.  
>The cave tunnels kept shifting back and forth and they opened and closed at regular intervals. <em>("Illusions…")<em> Brom barked in his mind.  
><em>("Yes the dangerous kind…") <em>Glaedar replied.  
>Brom rubbed his hands together and without using the ancient language he unleashed a spell that stopped the caves from shifting. They ran down the cave on the left and when they entered it Bom's parents Eragon and Elva were standing before them.<br>_"You've done all you can son it is time to leave this dark place…" _The transparent apparition of Eragon said.  
><em>"Listen to your father son… Come with us…" <em>The ghostly Elva said.  
>Glaedar touched Brom's mind, <em>("Ignore them they are not real…")<br>("I know do not respond to the manifested dreams of the cave or I die…")  
><em>Brom and Glaedar ignored the growing desperate pleas of his dream parents. Then a scream split the cave, _"Help me!" _It sounded like Monica and it even smelled like her.  
>When Brom and Glaedar entered the next part of the tunnel Princess Monica was being held by the throat at knife point. "Surrender or she dies…" The man was real, but Monica wasn't.<br>_("Brom do you see…") _Glaedar asked.  
><em>("I do…")<br>"Brom please help me…"  
><em> "Surrender or she is dead…"  
>Brom pulled out his cross bow and fired, the arrow went through the dream Monica and stuck into the head of the man. He hit the ground dead as the dream Monica faded away. As they traveled deeper into the cave of dreams the illusions became more elaborate with different members of Brom's family. He was even confronted with illusions of his dead name sakes. When they reached the end of the tunnel they were met by a man in elaborate black robes holding a rider's sword, he stood in front of a large stone door with Foromir's insignia on it.<br>He addressed them in the ancient language, _"Welcome Glaedar Golden Scales and Brom Oromis Two names… Welcome to the cave of dreams… You have come a long way to die…"  
><em>Glaedar growled, "We aren't the ones who are going to die it is you…"  
>The man smiled, <em>"We shall see son of the shadeslayer…" <em>The man clapped his hands and several men in lesser robes emerged from the walls with drawn swords.  
>Glaedar crouched low in a half moon stance guarding Brom's side and back. Brom raised his sword above his head. The attack happened immediately as eight men charged. Within seconds three of them were dead. At the same time Glaedar spun his head around and put a wall of fire, some of the men behind the gold dragon were burned alive. Glaedar kicked two men with his hind legs sending them into the wall. Another four were downed by his massive tail.<br>Brom stabbed bending low and ducked as he swept the feet from under another man. And stabbed him in the gut when he hit his back. Brom rolled backwards and came up up on one knee stabbing his sword back over his head. He disarmed the next man and decapitated him. Brom and Glaedar were covered in red blood as they slashed, cut, stabbed, scratched, and burned their way to victory. Brom's wards held up under the pressure and kept the two of them from serious injury. When the last man died Brom's golden blade had so much blood on it that it could have been mistaken for a red blade. Glaedar's claws was equally covered in gore.  
>The man standing at the stone doors clapped, <em>"Well done Brom Oromis… You are a better swordsman than your father… Not even your grandfather could have killed so many… but now you face me… The masterof the cave of dreams…"<br>_Glaedar stood back while the rider of his heart fought with the metal sticks against each other. The two of them were obviously evenly matched, so their duel would come down experience. What worried Glaedar the most was that the black robed man wielded a rider's sword and the swords of the riders were immune to wards and spells.  
>Brom danced left and right swinging his sword from side to side in an attempt to thrown the man off. However the man he fought was not easily shaken, it was almost as if Brom was fighting himself. Brom smiled when he slashed the man on the upper arm, but his frown had become a sneer of pain as the slash the man received appeared in the same place on Brom. Blood oozed out of the wound and it refused to be healed.<br>_"That is right Brom Oromis… If you kill me you kill yourself… My wards are worded to inflict the same amount of pain and injury on the person I am fighting…These spells also allow me to fight with the same skill as my opponent Lord Foromir was crafty like that… "  
><em>Glaedar touched Brom's mind,_ ("Let me fight him…")  
>Brom was breathing heavy,("No I have a better idea, but I need your help…")<em>

It only took a few second to work out the details and when they were done Brom created five replicas of himself, then Glaedar took control of Brom's body. He started the fight and in the span of three minutes Brom was able to cut the man again only this time one of his replicas received the same wound.  
>Brom smiled, "Now I can kill you without injuring myself…"<br>The sneered, _"Arrogant fool…"_ with a flick of his hand a stalagtite impaled one of the replicas. Then the man threw lightening at the next as he killed Brom's replicas he altered the spell. With a wave of his hand the man dropped a huge chunk of ceiling on the next crushing them. That is when the man howled in pain as his bones broke and his body twisted as if he had been crushed by the falling rocks.  
>Brom walked up to the man to find him still alive, "If Foromir were here he would be very disappointed in you…" Brom stabbed his sword into the man and finally ended him.<br>They turned their attention to the stone doors. It took Brom an hour but he was finally able to overcome the spells on the door and opened it. It was a glittering room where six women stood over six crystal nests and inside each nest was a human baby. The children of the foresworn lay in each nest asleep. The women madly threw themselves at Brom and they all died. Brom steeled himself for what he was about to do. Theses weren't real babies they were adults and time had stopped for them through Foromir's dark magic. He could not show compassion on these monsters destined to try and take over the world.

**I am ending it here because… well use your imagination… You will be shocked by what happens in a future chapter… Also because of what happened in chapter 15 I must add a new chapter called… A matter of love… it dives into the love between Monica and Brom… why they can't be together and why she is willing to wait for him… **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Enemy Comes 

Murtagh sent several riders out to fly over the sea and keep an eye for the enemy, they were short scouting trips to keep the dragons from getting to tired. Araya had several of her elves transmute themselves so they could swim through the water like a fish they also scouted the water from below the waves.  
>It was a Dwarf Rider named, Pherstone and his brown dragon Beor who he named after the mountains. Below thousands of black sails followed a huge war ship. The largest ship Pherstone had ever seen, it was four times the size of the other warships.<br>As Pherstone and Beor turned to leave they warned the elves in the water of the approaching sea fleet. On the deck of the flagship named the Emperor's Justice stood General Oram. A man seven tall in stature with a black beard and hair. His left eye was missing a tribute to the Emperor for his willing service. He wore black and gold trimmed armor that was spiked on the forearms, shoulders, and lower legs. A broad sword hung across his back. His helmet was in the shape of a dragon's head.  
>"They have spotted us milord…" An old blind man in white robes said.<br>"I know… captain general quarters signal the fleet we dive below the waves…"  
>The Captain saluted, "Aye milord… General quarters! Signal the fleet prepare to dive!"<br>In unisons the entire fleet of wooden ships submerged themselves below the waves via the enchantments weaved into the ships as they were being constructed. The water was pushed back two feet from around the ships in all directions.  
>The general entered the cabin where the Emperor's most deadly and powerful servants waited. "We have been spotted… the Alagaesians are expecting us… I am taking a small force ashore to strike the city of Cueneon… I look forward to facing this Roran Stronghammer in battle… Ha! Stronghammer…"<br>"The name could be to compensate for a problem between his legs milord…" The General's armor bearer said. Everyone accept another brute of a man laughed. The Emporer's champion a man more beast than man.  
>The Emperor's champion wore a huge axe across his back, his hair was in a Mohawk. His grey skin was scarred with numerous cuts and his red eyes reflected like pools of blood. His three fingered hands cracked when he made fists and his nostrils flared like a bull when he breathed. When he spoke it was as if someone had taken the voice of an Urgal and mixed it with that of a Razac. "Do not belittle a man who killed nearly two hundred men zingle handedly… None of theze men are to be undereztimated…"<br>"The champion is right… I will take one hundred thousand men to capture the city of Cueneon… The rest of the army will remain on the boats until I signal them…"  
>"General!" The commander said, "You can sail up this river to this lake… and from there attack the city…"<br>"I shall accompany you…" The Emperor's champion said.

It was night and the sky was cloudy, the first signs of winter. The city of Cueneon had been abandoned for weeks. King Roran stood on the balcony the ring on his finger a constant itch in his mind allowing him to know where his love Katrina was at all times. She and most of his house had gone to Tronjheim for safety. Roran's mind was on his son Garrow who refused to travel to Tronjheim. He insisted on fighting at the forefront so he was on the beaches of Narda awaiting the arrival of the invaders. Roran was dressed in his war armor and his hammer strapped across his back.  
>At the east gate Sir Baldor captain of the knights of stronghammer commanded the troops at the gate. One of the men yelled pointing, because something walked through the woods near Cueneon and as it did the ground shook and the trees were pushed over on their sides. A gray skinned figured with three thick fingers on each hand emerged. Baldore ordered his men to fire arrows at the man-beast. The arrows passed through his body as it phased in and out.<br>"MAGIC!" Baldor cursed.  
>The grayed skinned man-beast raised his hands and his body began to alter size. Taller and bigger he got until the man-beast was twelve hundred feet tall. Two hundred feet taller than the wall he was and he looked down on the archers laughing in his razac like voice. The man-beast raised his arms and smashed the gates and the wall. Baldor and his men jumped free of the wall as it came crumbling down. He returned to his normal height of seven feet and continued walking.<br>"I am the Emperor'z Champion… Flee before me mortal men…"  
>One soldier sneered and charged the champion swinging his sword, but the champion reached his hand out and caught the sword by the blade. He laughed as his hand bled and then he snapped the sword as if it were a twig. He took the broken sword and stabbed the man in the head.<br>"Pull back…" Baldor screamed as thousands of troops emerged from the woods. The champion took out his axe and swung, with that move he leveled over a hundred blocks of buildings and houses. Men were cut in half some buildings were split down the middle diagonally or horizontally.  
>Baldor lay on the ground spitting up blood with his right arm missing. The emperor's Champion stood over him sneering, he picked Baldor up by the throat and raised him to eye level.<br>"What iz your name boy…" Baldor mustered his strength and spit on him, "If this iz the bezt you Alagaezianz have to offer then you are all doomed…" he snapped Baldor's neck and threw his lifeless body on the rubble of the guard tower as the soldiers ran past him.  
>"Retreat!" They screamed running towards the palace, Aijihad stood in the town square with five hundred archers.<br>"Milord Captain Baldor is dead…" Captain Deton said runnig up to Ajihad.  
>"I know get to the palace we shall hold them off…"<br>Ajihad looked like his grandfather only his hair was thicker and his skin a lighter shade as well. He ordered the archers to retreat to the palace then he raised his hands. _"Weldiyose in Tau Pau…" _ He said the same phrase over and over again and as he did a small tornado appeared in each hand then the wind began to blow and blow until it was at hurricane strength. The winds he created tore houses down ripped up trees and blew the invaders off their feet. Then Ajihad looked left and right with his arms still stretched out, _"Stern Reisa!" _ He screamed lifting up all the houses and rubble lying in the direction his hands were pointing. He crumbled the houses and rubble and piled them up into a wall that stretched from wall to wall and was fifty feet high.  
>Ajihad had used over half his strength performing these two feats of magic, but he was quickly recovering. "That should hold you for a while…" He turned to walk away when the ground shook and the Emperor's champion smashed through the wall holding his axe. Ajihad spun around sneering and threw his hand out unleashing a lightening bolt that struck the champion and sent him flying. Ajihad fell to his knees, but his sister and her dragon swooped down to grab him up. The Emperor's Champion hit the ground tearing it up in a slide that lasted eleven feet. When he stopped he stood up with currents of electricity running up and down his body.<p>

("Uncle…") Selena said touching Roran's mind, ("It is time for you to leave…) She sighed, ("Baldor is dead… I was able to recover his body I will fix it as best as I can and send it to Gilead…")  
>Roran grounded his teeth, ("No I want to see Horts' face before that and Baldor needs a proper burial… Preserve and fix him as best you can I shall see you in Teirm…") Roran looked at his general as Selena broke contact, "General its time to leave…" He saluted and Roran and his five thousand troops retreated through a special tunnel that had been built by Brom before he left.<p>

Because of how things worked out I combined the battle of Cueneon with the enemy comes and made one chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. General Oram 

General Oram walked up the streets of Cueneon admiring the destruction unleashed by the Emperor's Champion. It always amazed the amount of destruction the inhuman being could unleash. Of reports of a darked skinned human lifting over a hundred blocks of rubble and building a wall fifty feet high that stretched from wall to wall in order to block his troops was just as amazing.  
>"General the city is completely abandoned and the men are looting…" His second in command said running up to him.<br>He grunted, "Spread the word the palace and all its treasures are off limits… The palace treasures are property of the Emperor…" The man saluted and ran off.  
>Oram was very disappointed because legends say the Roran Stronghammer had never been defeated in battle. He had even fought his cousin the Red Rider to a stand still. By noon day General Oram had reached the of his elite soldiers stood guard at the doors. They saluted as he passed by and entered the grand foyer on his way to the thrown room. The marble floors were still polished and there was the thrown with Roran's banner behind it, two hammers crossing with a lion's face in the center.<br>Oram sneered and ripped the banner down then he sat on the thrown contemplating his next move. The floor shook with the footsteps of the Emperor's Champion and the floor cracked with every step. No one but the Emperor knew the champion's real name before he was changed with dark magic.  
>"That waz a boring fight…" The Champion said.<br>"What about the spellcaster you fought…"  
>"He waz boring az well… although he may give Terkom a run for hiz money…"<br>That is when Oram's banner boy ran into the thrown room and whispered into his ear. He sighed and dismissed the boy. "What iz it…" The Champion asked.  
>"The Grey rider is here… The son of Elwoth the Beheader…"<br>The Emperor's Champion folded his arms as Ceaser and Umearth entered the thrown room and walked across the marble floor. Umearth sniffed the Emperor's Champion and snorted at him. He snorted in return staring at the dragon as if it were a worthy challenge. ("He reeks of magic…") Umearth said to Ceasar who patted him on the side.  
>"Are you comfortable?" Ceasar asked in disgust.<br>"Yes I am…"  
>"Why didn't you attack Vroengard?"<br>Oram sighed, "The island fortress is surround by both wild magic and spells layed down by the Riders old and new… Then there are those owl things living there… The more strategic move was to take Cueneon and use it as a base camp…"  
>"Did you capture King Roran…"<br>"No…"  
>The whole time they were talking, Umearth and the Champion were staring at each other in defiance. "And why haven't you unleashed my brother's army on Alagaesia yet…"<br>He jumped up, "Be careful grey rider…" When he raised his voice Umearth turned one eye towards the general and growled at him. "…I fought many battles while you lay as a babe in a cave hidden from the world…"  
>"Perhaps you should be careful General… I am the Emperor's brother… A bound forged by the foresworn and the shadow lords…"<br>"You are his brother in name only not blood… If he wished the Emperor could remove you and your dragon…"  
>Umearth smiled, "Even if he wanted to betray me… He couldn't the bonds of the foresworn forbid it… a spell woven into our heads by Foromir himself…" Ceaser smiled when he saw the expression on the general's face, "I shall fight beside you in battle… tell the others from the lowliest soldier to the mightiest warrior…" Ceaser snuck a look at the Emperor's Champion, "Murtagh son of Morzan is mine and mine alone…"<br>The Champion finally spoke, "The Emperor left orderz that no dragonz were to be killed…"  
>"I have no intention of killing Thorn… his rider is another story…" Before either of them could reply he spun around and walked away. ("Umearth! Lets go…")<p>

"They have two rows of ships blockading the sea shore from the scattered isles to the tip of the spine…" Torzam the Emperor's chief spell caster said to Oram through an enchanted mirror.  
>"Raise half the fleet and let the other half sail under the ships… lets give them a show they will never forget…"<br>"What about you Champion will you fight…" Torzam asked. "Victory is certain with you…"  
>He unfolded his arms, "I will fight only if necessary…"<br>"Tell the captains we attack at sunrise tomorrow… May the Emperor rule forever…" 

"MAY THE EMPEROR RULE FOREVER… MAY THE EMPEROR RULE FOREVER!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The War Begins

As the allies planned they spread their massive armies across the shores of Alagaesia. From the scattered islands of the North to the tip of the spine near Kuatsa the army was spread, along with both warships and merchant ships stocked with barrels of tar meant to ram enemy ships.  
>Roran was in command of the forces surrounding Teirm, Arya was in command of the troops surrounding Narda and Nar Gharzvog commanded the allied forces around Kuasta. He looked at his son who was well trained in every aspect of war, but had never taken life.<br>"Nervous?" Angela asked.  
>"For my self no… For my son…" He took a deep breath, "Angela I never wanted to be a warrior or take life… Now I am plus I have taken life and a king to boot… I was hoping my son would live his life in peace…"<br>She smiled, "All men common and noble wish that for their sons… But when it comes the fathers should see that their sons are prepared…"  
>He grunted, "Oh he is ready… but I am not…"<br>They were interrupted by several men on horses riding up and Horst was leading them. "My King… I come to fight at your side…" He said bowing.  
>"I welcome you count, but shouldn't you be in Carvahal…"<br>"Those rats for mothers tried to take the city and failed… Eragon's spells still hold strong…"  
>He pulled Horst on the side, "I know why you are here…"<br>"Good then you know I cannot be persuaded to leave… I wish to avenge my son with or without your consent… And don't give me any special treatment either…"  
>Roran sighed and thought to himself, ("Elain will have my head if something happens to you…") "Fine, but be careful my friend…"<br>"It is these rat invaders who should be careful off me…"  
>As he walked away Roran looked at Angela who rolled her eyes. "I will watch him and make sure he doesn't get a spear planted into his chest…"<br>"Thank you… I will have a field of mushrooms planted just for you when this is over…" Angela just smiled and looked up as Murtagh and Selena descended on the beach riding their dragons.  
>"No sign of the fleet… Either they are invisible or they decided to turn tail and run…"<br>"Or they ride the beneath the waves…" Angela said as Roran exchanged looks with Murtagh.  
>The bells sounded in the distance, "It has begun…" Roran said in a voice of doom.<br>Angela patted him on the face, "You will live to see your grandchildren born… This is not your day to die…"  
>Roran smiled at Angela then he turned to Murtagh, "You and Thorn fly well…"<br>They interlocked arms, "I know we will win Roran Stronghammer fights with us…" 

("Let us be off little brother…") Thorn said. They leapt into the air with Sundavar following Thorn in the sky. They were joined by several other riders and they flew in style of the foresworn out to sea. The Sunsavrblaka joined them while the wild dragons waited in the mountains for the signal from Thorn.  
>"Look!" Selena said pointing as she amplified her voice with magic.<br>The riders watched in amazement as several thousand ships rose up from beneath the waves and started firing their ballistae and catapults at the Blockade of Alagaesian ships. Thorn and Murtagh lead the dive on the warships spewing fire from their mouths, but while the fires caught onto the ships they remained unburned and the crew ignored the flames as if they weren't there.  
>("Dam…") Murtagh thought as he relayed what was happening to his son Ajihad who in turn told Roran.<br>("Milord perhaps the burning curse…") a dwarf named Mikol said touching Murtagh's mind.  
>("Thorn what do think?")<br>("Lets try to sink the ships by ripping them apart with our claws…")  
>("No…") The lord of the sunsavrblaka said, ("Let us deal with the invaders…") without waiting for a reply the giant owls dove on the ships screeching causing the men on board to cover their ears. They tore apart the sails, rammed into the sides of the ships, and dove into the water beneath the vesels poking holes into the ships sinking them.<br>For the moment the Alagaesians looked as if they were going to win this battle but then more ships rose up from beneath the sea behind the barricade. "Father look!" Selena screamed as Ajihad touched his mind to tell them of the ships rising up out of the water and unloading their soldiers.  
>Murtagh ordered one his riders to dive on the troops, but black robed men with hunched backs appeared. They raised there hands and that is when their bodies began to contort and writhe. They grew wings and became the dreaded Lethrberka. They unleashed their unnatural screeches causing the Alagaesians to loose heart. They leapt into the air attacking the sunsavrblaka. Murtagh ordered Selena to lead a few Riders in aiding the sunsavrblaka, while he and the rest of the riders dove on the soldiers.<br>A thunderous cheer went up as the invading troops stormed the beeches of Teirm. Roran's hand was raised high and then he made a fist, hundreds of thousands of arrows were fired from the bows of humans, elves, dwarves, and urgals. The arrows tore through the ranks of soldiers but they still swarmed the beach.  
>Roran liked to be on his feet and not on horse back when he fought, but today he rode horseback to keep up with his son. "Charge!" he ordered and they rushed the invaders with wreckless abandon.<br>Roran dove off his horse tackling three men, he crushed the head of another who came up beside him. "Father duck!" Garrow yeld throwing a dagger killing a man.  
>"Watch your back old man…"<br>"That is no way to speak to your father!"  
>Slowly the invaders pushed the Alagaesians back deeper inshore. As the battle progressed General Oram watched high in the sky from his command ship hidden in a cloud. "General King Roran has joined the battle we have already lost thrity thousand troops, twenty warships have been sunk and three Larthzarac are dead…"<br>He looked at the Emperor's champion who had his arms folded. "I will join the battle lower the ship to the beach…"  
>"Aye general…"<p>

Ajihad spent his time searching the army for enemy sellcasters, but he found only one. Torzam who refused to even acknowledge him. "Maybe this will get your attention…" He focused on the ships coming ashore. And waved his hand across, as he did a huge wave rose up twenty feet and turned the ships over in the water. Then Ajihad began chanting in the ancient language. He took a ball of sand heated it and sent the blazing ball of sand flying up and down the shore on the soldiers who bellowed in pain. Then there was a blast of fire that erupted in front of Ajihad. When the smoke cleared Torzam was standing before him.  
>"You think to challenge me boy… my magic is over a thousand years old…"<br>There was another explosion and now standing beside Torzam was Angela's old master Tenga. Angela saw him and beemed, "Master…"  
>"Not now girl… this foe will take all three of us to defeat…" He looked at Ajihad, "Are you with us boy…"<br>Ajihad smiled linking his mind, with Angela's and Tenga. As one the three of them assaulted Torzam together, who was able to hold all three a bay. Then Torzam clapped his hands together and created a bubble of transparent energy around him. he threw out his hands and the bubble hit Angela, Ajihad and Tenga throwing them to their feet. Ajihad got to his feet first and pointed his hand at Torzam. A shaft of light sprang from his palm, but Torzam blocked it with is hand. Ajihad was joined by Tenga who added his power to Ajihad's and finally Angela added her power to the assault, but Torzam never wavered.  
>Angela got boared with this smug spellcaster so she removed a bag from her belt and threw it at the man. Thousands of tiny bugs dug into his flesh crawled into his ears and and eyes. He threw up and Torzam began to change into a man sized bug. She took out her dwarf sword and stabbed the man-bug in the gut. When she did the little bug burst from his body and had them crawl into her magic pouch and returned it to her belt.<br>Ajihad stood dumbfounded, "That was disgusting…"  
>"Thank you… I rarely get to use it…"<br>Tenga shook his head disapprovingly, "Always the shortcut with you…"  
>"It is good to see you too old man…"<br>Tenga looked this way and that, "Where is that damnable cat of yours?"  
>Angela hunched her shoulders, "He is somewhere around here killing somebody…"<br>Tenga grunted, "Well I have done my good deed for the year… Farewell…"  
>"Master…" Angela cried, "…It is good to see you again." He snorted and vanished in a puff of smoke. <p>

Angela and Ajihad rejoined the battle, but everyone stopped when the flagship of the invading army descended onto the beach with a thud. General Oram jumped over the rail to the sands below. He raised his right forearm and as he did the spikes on his arm gauntlet grew another six inches. Oram swung his arm and the spikes flew off killing nine men.  
>Three soldiers rushed him at the same time, but he punched one in the chest caving it in, the second he grabbed by the throat and broke his neck. The last man he disarmed and killed with his own sword. Oram drew his own sword a broad sword from his back and began cutting his way through the ranks of elves, humans, and dwarves as if they were nothing.<br>Roran stood a far off watching him and the Emperor's Champion who stood on the deck of the ship with his arms folded. Roran was more concerned about the champion than he was the General. Roran came out of his trance when he saw his son charged the general with eight soldiers.  
>"Garrow No!"<br>Roran's heart dropped as the first soldier was cut in half and the second was decapitated. The third was split down the middle, Garrow ran in between the two halves and jumped up spinning. He managed to bash the general in the side of the head. Oram went down to one knee, then he smiled at Garrow and stood up to his full height of seven feet. He snatched Garrow's hammer and broke it in half despite all the enchantments on it.  
>"NO!" Roran screamed when Oram grabbed Garrow by the neck and lifted him off his feet. Roran ran with all his might and leapt tackling General Oram. They rolled in the sand wrestling with one another, but the general gained the upper hand and stood up lifting Roran over his head. He was about to slam Roran across his knee when Garrow struck him in the leg with his hammer. The general dropped Roran and fell to one knee. Garrow struck again hitting him in the head. When he swung the third time Oram caught the hammer and snatched it from Garrow. He snapped the hammer in half despite all the enchantments .<br>Oram grabbed Garrow and raised him over his head and brought him down on his knee. If it weren't for Garrow's enchanted armor his back and ribs would have been broken. A blade sprouted from Oram's gauntlet and he tried to stab Garrow and that is when Roran came yelling as he spun in the air with his hammer. He smashed Oram in the side of the head and sent him to the sand. As he lay on the ground Oram unsheathed his sword before he got to his feet. He yelled as he swung his sword and when their weapons clashed there was resounding gong that created a wave.  
>They fought back and forth, but Oram was taller and outweighed Roran by a hundred pounds. He cut the head off of Roran's hammer and would have taken Roran's head, but Garrow tackled him. He grabbed both Roran and Garrow by the throats and slammed them into each other. Then he threw Roran right and Garrow left.<br>"High!" Angela said when Oram spun around to search for his sword. Angela threw purple dust into his face then she shouted in the ancient language. Oram left his feet and smashed into one of his ships on the beech, leaving a sizable hole. She ran over to Roran after making sure Garrow was okay and he was engaged with four soldiers. "Here you better take this…" Angela had reached into her purse and removed a sword with a marble pommel and crystal blade.  
>"You want me to fight him with this…"<br>"It is a very ancient and powerful weapon… Trust me strong hammer…"  
>Roran sighed as Oram recovered his sword they charged one another and when Roran swung he thought the blade he wielded would shatter, but it cut through Oram's sword to his surprise. Goram's broken blade began to grow crystals on the rest of the blade he held. He threw the sword down. "What manner of sorcery is this?" Oram said as Roran looked at Angela who hunched her shoulders.<br>He charged Oram again who had unsheathed two blades, one on each wrist. Again Roran's new sword cut through the gauntlet as if a knife through butter. Oram howled in pain as his arm grew crystal shards on it. Roran howled and spun into Oram decapitating him. As the body hit the sand Roran picked the head up and raised the sword and head up high shouting. His victory caused the Alagaesian forces to surge forward. Victory seemed possible after hours of fighting a never ending wave of imperial forces. Roran's royal guard surrounded him as he looked at the Champion to see if he would join the battle, but he remained on the command ship with his arms folded.  
>"The grey rider!" Someone from the empire shouted.<br>All eyes turned skyward as Ceasar and his grey dragon Umearth streaked across the sky. They went strait for Murtagh and Thorn. They tackled the red rider and his dragon. Roran watched his cousin and dragon plumet out of the sky. They hit the sand unharmed and both red and grey dragons tussled across the beach.  
>On the third turn Murtagh used magic to release the straps and jump free of the saddle. He landed on all fours, only to look up and see Ceasar standing over him. He snarls and kicks Murtagh in the face, who rolls to the side drawing Zarroc. Murtagh screams and charges Ceasar attacking him with all his might, but Ceasar proves to be a competent swordsman. They fight back and forth their swords making a distinguishing clash as they hit. Murtagh slashes him on the arm, but Ceasar manages to scratch Murtagh on the face. They both killed soldiers who tried to intervene and locked swords. They sneered at each other, but Ceasar was overcome with feelings of being drowned. He snuck a look at Umearth who was being held down by Thorn. Thorn held Umearth's head under water so Ceasar shoved Murtagh and pointed a clawed hand at Thorn.<br>"_Demaul Te Reisa…"  
><em>An invisible force hit Thorn and sent the red dragon over the water and smashing into an enemy warship. Murtagh wasn't concerned because Thorn was alright. He charged Ceasar again who threw his sword and vanished in a grey flash. Murtagh ducked, but Ceasar reappeared behind him catching his sword, he thrust forward and the world seemed to stop.  
>Murtagh paused and looked down at the grayish blade sprouting from his chest. He laughed and fell to his knees, "I told you Murtagh… You should have joined us…" Ceasar said whispering into his ear.<br>Murtagh ignored him and looked at Thorn, ("Little brother…") Thorn said with a growing rage. He winked at his dragon and turned his head scanning the battle for Nausada. He smiled when he spotted her and whispered I love you and with the last of his strength Murtagh threw Nausada her sword. Then he leaned to the side and died.

When Murtagh died Nausada felt a chill run down her spine, she killed two men and gasped when she saw her love on his knees with a sword thrust through his back. Tears streamed down her face as Murtagh mouthed I love you to her. She stood still as a statue as he threw Zarroc towards her. He was so far away she thought the sword wouldn't reach her but it was if Zarroc willed itself to her hand. Only by instinct did Nausada reach out and grab it. Her face twisted in a series of enraged expressions and she ran across the battle torn beach towards Ceasar.  
>Nausada decapitated three men, and kicked a forth between his legs and as he bent over she jumped onto his back and leapt over a group of fighters battling it out. Nausada screamed as she was coming down sword in a chopping motion. Ceasar stepped to the side, but Nausada spun around swinging Zarroc, but Ceasar blocked and parried. Nausada was a devastating fighter, but no matter what she did, Nausada couldn't scratch him. Ceasar disarmed her and punched her in the gut. He raised his sword to finish her off when he was dropped kicked in the face by Selena.<br>Selena was enraged as well as she charged Ceasar with wreckless abandon. Umearth tried to come to his aid, but Sundavar tackled him into the water and they wrestled across the shore crushing troops as they fought.  
>Ceasar bashed Selena in the head and got to his feat when he was tackled again by Nausada who strattled him and began punching Ceasar in the face screaming the whole time. She bruised her knuckles and broke her hand but Nausada didn't care. Ceasar grabbed her inappropriately to distract her then he kicked her in the back of the head. When he got to his feet Selena was coming at him with a crane kick. He rolled to the ground grabbing his sword, but Selena was armed with both Zarroc and Deor' Tan Wel. She attacked with both swords and sometimes she would block with Zarroc and attack with Deor' Tan Wel. She managed to slash an x across his chest. He sneered and knocked Deor' Tan Wel from her hand.<br>Nausada caught her daughter's sword and attacked Ceasar but grabbed her sword arm and bashed her in the head. He then threw Nausada into Selena, Ceasar was about to kill both women when he was hit in the back by a blast of pure magic. His wards protected him and he spun around to find Ajihad.  
>"Well isn't this a family reunion? Leave while can boy it's hopeless…"<br>Ajihad looked at the battle field as the empire and the allied forces littered the beaches with dead bodies, burning ships, and charred sand that had become glass.  
>"Maybe it is whatever happens you die on this field…"<br>Ajihad and Ceasar locked minds trying to dominate one aother and as they fought Selena helped her mother up. "Are you alright…"  
>"I am fine mother…" They looked at Ceasar, "Together…" Selena said to her mother Nausada.<br>She looked at her daughter with all the pride in the world, "Together!"  
>The women screamed and charged Ceasar again attacking as one. Whenever Selena blocked her mother attacked. Whenever Nausada swung high Selena swung low. They interlocked arms and using her mother as an anchor Selena swung her legs and kicked Ceasar in the head. They drove him back and all the while Ceasar kept up his mental war with Ajihad.<br>Then Ajihad allowed Ceasar a slip into his mind. Ceasar smiled thinking he had beaten him but it was a well laid trap, Ajihad's mind became like a whirlpool sucking a hapless vessel in that had gotten to close. Ceasar panicked and that is when Nausada slashed him across the neck and Selena opened his stomach spilling his intestines.  
>When Ceasar fell to his knees Umearth's head snapped towards his rider. He roared and unleashed a blast of magic that threw Sundavar onto the sand, it also turned over boats of the empire and the allies. He was about to attack when a shadow covered his body. The gray dragon looked up to see Thorn carrying an enemy ship in his claws. He dropped the ship on top of Unearth and closed his wings. Thorn landed with splash and wrapped his mouth around Umearth's neck ending him as well.<br>Thorn flew to Murtagh's body to protect it from anyone who might dismember it. As he stood over his dead rider's body he looked at Nausada, Ajihad, and Selena who were chopping Ceasar's body into pieces. Nausada took his head and raised it high along with Zarroc and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The allies joined her and they surged forward inspired by her victory shout. The invading army began to falter despite the fact they had superior numbers. The beach was drenched in blood and the water had blood, tar, and dead bodies floating on it.

Roran watched the Emperor's Champion as the beast of a man unfolded his arms when Ceasar died. He reached for a horn on his belt and blew a long winded note. The imperial forces looked at the champion and began fleeing to their boats. The warships withdrew into the water and submerged below the waves. As they withdrew The allied forces cheered in victory, but Roran held his compsure. When the beach was clear of imperial troops the Emperor's Champion jumped over the side of the command ship to the sand beach below.  
>When he raised his hands his body began to change size, "Retreat!" Roran screamed.<br>The Champion kept growing until he was one hundred feet tall. Then he removed his axe from his back strap which had grown with him. He swung his axe and the deadly blade wind it created tore up the ground, cut horses, men, elves, dwarves, and urgals in half. The giant owls, the Sunsavrblaka attacked the giant man-beast and he cut two in half with a swing of his axe.  
>Roran dove and tackled his son to the ground just as the wave passed over them. "Be careful boy I won't always be there to watch your back…"<br>they took stock of their surroundings thousands lay dead on the beach and Teirm's docks had been cut to ribbons.  
>"May Hzervogth and all the gods watch over us…" A dwarf said.<br>Ajihad grabbed his father's body off the ground and climbed up Thorn's back Nausada right behind them. Selena was joined by Sundavar and they took off together. ("My Queen mate provide cover so the allies can escape… And be careful…") Thorn said to Emora.  
>She roared and lept off the cliffs of the spine with her dragons in toe. They blew their fire on the champion, but his body faded in and out. When his body faded in Emora tackled him, but he picked her up over his head and threw the dragon queen into an allied ship. He grabbed another dragon and a Sunsavrblaka, then he slammed the two into each other. Tumoc Thorn and Emora's eldest son looped around and tackled the giant from behind. He clawed and bit the giant two-legged gray man, but all he did was laugh.<br>Tumoc spewed fire at point blank on the giant and still he refused to die. He threw the green dragon off his back and got to his feet. The champion killed another Sunsavrblaka, when Tumoc closed his wings and tucked his tail, head, and neck into a ball with his spikes pointed out. He slammed into the giant sending him to his back. As he got back to his feet Emora ordered her dragons to leave. The Champion looked at the allied ships still afloat and swung his axe again. 

"Father… what about the people on the boats?" Garrow asked.  
>"They have a way to escape…" Roran meant that each boat was equipped with enchanted mirrors for the crew to walk through to safety.<p>

An hour later the invasion forces came ashore and entered the city of Teirm and the surrounding countryside. The Emperor's Champion knelt on the beech with his axe in the sand. As he meditated the burns, chunks of skin, punctures, and scratches all healed. He then stood up and made his way to the palace. The commanders and captains of the invasion forces made the second in command general. The bodies of elves, humans, Urgals, werecats, dwarves, and giant owls were piled high and burned.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Allies

The Allies had suffered heavy losses and moral was at an all time low. The allied forces had lost in the south as well and the cites of Kuasta, Aroughs, and Dauth were already annexed by the Empire. Nar Gharzvog and King Larkin were dead. In the north Arya was still fighting but Roran contacted her through an elf and encouraged her to withdraw, especially since the invaders controlled Cueneon.  
>The allies were encamped between Dras Leona , Leona Lake, and the spine fortress which had been renamed by Murtagh. Roran walked through the sea of tents towards Murtagh's fortress. He entered the courtyard and from there he went to main foyer where Nausada, Selena, Ajihad, Thorn, and Sundavar were standing or kneeling over Murtagh's body.<br>"Farewell brother… May you finally find peace…" Roran whispered as Nausada and Selena waled over Murtagh. Ajihad stood in silence with tears streaming down his face. An hour had passed before a funeral could be conducted. Murtagh was buried next to his mother in crystal like grave the same one similar to both Eragon's father Brom and Murtagh's mother Selena. Nausada sang a funeral song in her language of the desert clan. Then Selena and the other riders sang in the ancient language.  
><em>Oh Red Rider take flight oh red rider gone from our sight… missed you shall be… The red rider of legend forever engraved in our hearts and minds… I have dreamed a dream and the Red rider is gone from… Woe unto the undead and woe to the living to oart from us and tear our hearts… Oh the red rider… Murtagh was his name a man of sorrow, but joy he found in those he loved…<br>_  
>The elves joined in on the song and they sang it for hours, it was largest funeral ever held for a Dragon Rider. When the song was done Ajihad layed a golden rose on the tomb and then Thorn came forward and in fire combined with the magic of his body he wrote; <p>

_Here lies the Red rider who was Murtagh…  
>Son of Selena Black Hand…<br>Brother of Eragon Shadeslayer…  
>Father of Ajihad and Selena Nightstalker<br>And husband of Nausada Nightstalker  
>Rider to Thorn Red Scale<em>

Roran and his son payed their respects then a funeral dinner was held. Roran had the word spread among the leaders that they would meet when Arya arrived from the north with her forces.  
>Nausada sat alone not wanting company, but Thorn approached her claws clicking on the marble. Together they sat beside Murtagh's tomb. Every now and then Nausada would look at Selena, Murtagh's mother and wonder if she would approve of her.<br>Thorn touched Nausada's mind, ("Forgive my intrusion…")  
>Nausada sighed, "You are not intruding Thorn I welcome your company, because of all the beings in the world you understood Murtagh the most…" she replied addressing him out loud.<br>("Yes so… It would be an honor to bear you as my rider…")  
>Nausada turned her tear soaked face towards Thorn, "I thought such a thing was forbidden?"<br>("Frowned upon and it rarely happens, but not forbidden… Shruiken once told me of Toen an elf who was best friends with a human rider named Irphau… When he died his dragon bore Toen as a Rider…")  
>"Whatever happened to Toen?"<br>("Galbatorix tortured him to death… and took his dragon's Eldunari…")  
>Nausada remembered asking Murtagh about Galbatorix, he was often reluctant to speak of such things. She stood up and looked at Thorn. "I would be honored to be your Rider…"<br>Thorn didn't say another word, he smothered her in his identity and at the same time he allowed her to bathe in the essence of his soul. Nausada stood up because it felt as if the skin of her palm had a mind of its own. There was an itching sensation and she watched as the Gidwei Ignasia appeared in her hand with a red tint. 

The Riders gathered together to discuss who should lead the council next. "I nominate Masters Vanir and Invore…" Kella said.  
>Vanir was leaning against Invore's right leg, he stood up clearing his throat. "With all due respect Master Kella… Invore and I humbly decline… After what the Emperor did to us…" Invore snorted flames from his nostrils in agreement.<br>("He can't do that to you again…") Kella's dragon Caurx said.  
>Despite their pleading the two of them refused, "You all seem to be forgetting Master Thorn…" Nolfavrel said speaking up, "Just because his rider is dead doesn't mean he still can't lead us…"<br>("And lead you we shall… For I have chosen Nausada Nightstalker to be my Rider…") They entered the courtyard of Spine Fortress together and all the gathered riders nodded in approval of Nausada as Thorn's new rider and the two of them leading the high council. With the exception of one who asked.  
>"What of Brom Oromis?"<br>"We cannot wait for him to return from his quest… we must choose now…" Shiibol said.  
>"All in favor of making Nausada our council leader… say aye…"<p>

Three days later Arya joined them in Dras Leona with her forces. They met together in the thrown room to discuss their next course of action. King Orrin and Nar Gharzvog died leading the allied forces in Kuasta. Murtagh was dead as well and many riders and their dragons. The allies had lost many people, elves, dwarves, urgals, humans, werecats, and giant owls.  
>The leaders of Alagaesia listened to a page give a report on the status of their forces. They had lost over eighty thousand troops across the shore. Over twelve hundred were severely wounded and another five thousand wounded but able to fight again. Every ship that served in the blockade was lost and over seventy percent of the crews were saved.<br>"The enemy lost over three hundred thousand troops…" The page said as Horst entered the thrown room and sat beside Roran.  
>Roran leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Feeling better…"<br>"Oh shut up…" Horst had killed over fifty men before he was knocked unconscious from behind. His guard was able to pull him from the battle field before the guard finished him off.  
>"Can someone tell me why Queen Arya left the north when she was winning…" King Larkin asked, his coronation was held on the battlefield immediately after his father was killed.<br>"I asked her to retreat, because the of the Emperor's Champion and your forces were defeated in the south… Arya… Queen Arya could have been trapped in the north…"  
>"Apologies… My father's death… I just want to defeat these invaders…"<br>"We all do…" King Orick said. He had fought with Arya in the north.  
>"That is really impossible with that beast of man they call the champion…" King Hilcrest said.<br>The Urgals had chosen Nar Gharzvog's blood brother Nar Koa to represent the Urgal race. "Then we choose our most powerful warriors competent in magic and sword play to fight this Emperor's Champion…"  
>Nausada stood up drawing everyone's attention, "We dragon riders shall defeat the Emperor's Champion… We have all agreed to use the burning curse on the enemy…"<br>"Forgive my ignorance… My knowledge of dragon rider magic is limited… What is the burning curse?"  
>Roran sighed, "Eragon told me about it… and the rider Jaden told him… It envolves taking the fire of a dragon and amplifying it with a spell… There is no defence against the curse, but it can be redirected…"<br>"Why didn't you use this curse before now?" King Hilcrest asked, he had fought in the south as well.  
>"Because…" Arya said in an angry tone of voice, "…before the Wrydfel this spell was forbidden among the riders… I cannot believe they would even consider using it…"<br>"This is a new age Elf Queen and we face enemies whose power and magic defy nature… An army marches with them that far supercedes ours… If we are even to survive we must do things that go against our conscious…" Nausada said.  
>"Well what if we created someone with magic like this champion to fight him…" Horst offered.<br>Angela grunted, "I know at least four of the spells used on that man and there are seven more I don't know, but they are all dark magic of the dangerous kind and it calls for two sacrifices… That is not the kind of magic you want to mess with…"  
>"Then we are doomed…" Hilcrest said, "Perhaps we should parlay with this Emperor…"<br>Roran sneered at King Hilcrest, "I would rather fall on my own sword… He will have to kill me before I surrender…"  
>Prince Garrow jumped up, "Aye…"<br>"Aye…" Nausada said as well. Arya, Angela, Larkin, Horst, Nar Koa, and the werecats jumped up and agreed as well. The dragons also added their roars in agreement.  
>King Hilcrest shook his head and stood up, "I am no coward, but I am a realist… Fighting these odds is futile…"<br>"A herald from the empire approaches!" A soldier screamed entering the thrown room. The gathered leaders all rushed outside, but Roran pulled King Hilcrest to the side.  
>"If you ever suggest such a thing again… I will do all in my power to have you removed from the thrown of Urubaen…" He pushed pass King Hilcrest without giving him a chance to reply.<p>

The allied army was spread around Leona Lake and Dras Leona's countryside. A lone man rode on a black stallion with a white flag and on the flag was the Imperial emblem. A shield with two swords crossing behind and a lion, eagle, wolf, and dragons' head on the four corners. He stopped his horse before the leaders and pulled out a scroll.  
>"Who are you?" Arya demanded.<br>"I am a herald of the Empire…" He cleared his throat, "…The great and powerful Emperor Shaun Ming, offers you these terms of surrender. All of Alagaesia will surrender to the Emperor's will… The three kings will offer tribute to the Emperor… Your armies will be disbanded and all emblems will be burned and replaced with milord's insignia… The dragon riders will yield to my Emperor as Vassals… the Dwarves will pay tribute and give full access to their above and below ground cities… a governor shall watch over all the Beors… The Elves will pay a tribute to the Emperor as well… and grant full access to the forests of DuWeldenvarden… The Urgals shall pay a tribute ad grant full access to their lands… These terms are non-negotiable… What say you…"  
>"Can we think it over…" King Hilcrest asked.<br>Roran turned his head to Hilcrest and stared him down until he looked away. "The only answer my Emperor will accept is yes…"  
>Roran returned his attention to the herald, he walked up to the horse that snorted. He snatched the scroll and took a torch to it, "There is our answer… Tell your Emperor that all of Alagaesia will burn to ash before we submit…"<br>"You have sealed your doom… Alagaesian King…" The herald spurred his horse around and galloped away.  
>"Well done King Roran…" Arya said. <p>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Final Battle 

As soon as the herald vanished into the foothills of the spine a shout arose and the enemy appeared running across the fields. "The enemy!" Someone screamed.  
>Roran sneered, pulled out his hammer and started running as he screamed. Arya followed suit and so did the rest of the allies. The Emperor's Champion stood on a cliff in the mountains watching the battle unfold as the allied forces boldly charged the invasion forces. Roran and Garrow fought side by side and a pile of bodies rose up around them. Roran had nine kills above his son because he used his hammer while Garrow used a sword.<br>The Sunsavrblaka attacked the Emperor's Champion to give the Dragon Riders a chance to attack the army. Nausada and Thorn lead them in v formation, there were nine riders to each v and there were ten Vs. Thy climbed high into the sky and then they dove on the army. As fire erupted from the mouths of the dragons the riders recited the burning curse. The cursed flames burned and melted through the ranks of the enemy, victory seemed at hand as the empire started to retreat. There screams and wales of pain rose up all over the battle field.  
>There was a thunder clap and the Sunsavrblaka fell from the sky disoriented. The Emperor's Champion jumped from the cliff and landed on his feet with a great boom. The ground shook when he landed he removed his axe causing the Alagaesians to hesitate. Dispare took hold of the allies as he raised his axe, but the Champion hesitated and time seemed to stop when the roar of a great beast split the ai. Everyone turned and in the distance standing on a hill was a great cat. The cat had stripes like a tiger and the main and face of a lion with two large fangs on the sides of its mouth. It had a short tail and its eyes were red like blood.<br>It was the werecat king Paneer who leapt over fifty feet in one bound. He speed across the fields like lightening. All the werecats in human and cat form dropped to their knees or crouched low to the ground. Paneer neered the lake and leapt across the entire lake. Paneer went strait for the Emperor's Champion and as he leapt at him, as he did he became a man and tackled the Champion.  
>They wrestled across the ground and when they broke away from each other the Champion swung his axe. Paneer used a simple wooden staff and blocked the attack. To the surprise of the champion the staff remained undamaged to the axe. Both the Alagaesians and the invaders watched the epic battle unfold before them. Even the dragons had to stop and watch the guardian of the rock of kuthian.<br>They traded blows enchanted axe against an enchanted staff and they moved so fast that eye could hardly keep track. The Emperor's Champion was fast, but his abilities were given to him by magic. The werecat king was born with his abilities, as he blocked left then right. He spun around and smacked the champion on his back. He grunted and tried to bash Paneer in the face, but the werecat flipped over him grabbing his Mohawk and puling him to the ground.  
>Paneer kicked his axe from his hand and the ground shook when the weapon landed. He stabbed the champion in the chest with the end of his staff as it grew a point. The Champion sneered and started growing into a giant. He grabbed the werecat and crushed his ribs and pelvis in his hand, then he threw the werecat to the ground and stepped on him. He ground his foot into the dirt with the wooden staff in his chest still. The Champion grunted as his foot slowly rose into the air. Paneer stood beneath his foot pushing up and hissing the whole time. He roared and threw the giant off his feet.<br>Paneer grabbed the champion's axe and leapt onto his chest and swung the axe beheading the giant. The Emperor's Champion lay dead and the Alagaesians roared in victory as the invaders retreated. The whole time the werecats remained in a bowing position. With a wave of his hand the werecats stood up, then Paneer turned into the great cat and sped off into the distance without saying a word.

Over the next three weeks the allies hunted down and killed imperial troops as they ran for the shore and their ships. Some troops dug in while others spread across the lands of Alagaesia. The allies had won but at a heavy price, at a combined number, over two hundred thousand Elves, Humans, Dwarves, Urgals, werecats, and Sunsavrblaka died defending Alagaesia. Of that number Dwarves had the most at seventy-one thousand. When the last invader ship sailed away Roran summoned his family and people from Tronjheim.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Game of Love

(Note: Well I changed the chapters around because closer had to come for Brom and Monica before Garrow and Aletha were married.)

Alagaesia was slowly returning to normal, but much had to be rebuilt, many had to be buried, and there were imperial troops still hiding in Alagaesia that needed to be hunted down. Teams made up of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals, were placed under the command of dragon riders to hunt them down.

Selena was leading the Riders escorting the caravan from Tronjheim to Urubaen. She spent most of her time with her friend Princess Monica. "The time must be now…" Monica said, "King Orrin is dead… Larkin is King… My father sent me a letter saying that when I return to Urubaen I will marry King Larkin… You must help me…"  
>Selena sighed, "I can grant you sanctuary, but you must be sure you want to do this…" They were walking side by through the mountain passes of the Beors. "…Your father may declare war on the Riders…"<br>"Then he would be a fool…" Monica took a deep breath, "…I am sure… I love your cousn and I wish to be with him…"  
>Selena kissed her on the cheek, "Then I am with you… we shall leave tonight…" <p>

That night while they camped Monica wrote her father a letter and sent it by carrier pigeon then under an invisibility spell Selena snuck her out of the tent. Sundavar was waiting by the brook for the two of them, he was invisible as well.  
>("Lets go…") Sundavar said when they were strapped in the saddle, he took off unseen and flew all night and all day the next. He only stopped so that Monica could stretch and eat.<br>"This is freedom… true freedom…" She said to Selena.  
>Selena smiled, "Everyone says that after flying on the back of a dragon…"<br>"Its even more true for me… I am a princess… My life has been one of privilege… My handmaid would feint if she saw me relieving myself behind a bush…"  
>They laughed, "I would like to see the look on your father's face when he reads the note…" Monica frowned and put her head down. "I am sorry…"<br>Monica smiled, "Have you heard from Brom?"  
>"No… but we know he is still alive…" They continued on towards Spine Fortress where Selena swore the castle staff to secrecy. <p>

King Hilcrest was furious after reading the letter, "Assemble my army… Now!"  
>"Milord… Please reconsider let me handle this with care… Allow me to reach out to King Roran…" His chief council said.<br>"Are you a fool? Do you honestly believe Roran Stronghammer would side with us over his nephew's love life… My daughter has betrayed me and I plan to take her by force…"  
>"Yes milord but if you take the diplomatic approach no one can fault you for being irrational…"<br>"I will follow you to the gates of the underworld milord and I will assemble your army, but please heed Council Bercoff's advice…" The Captain of the guard said.  
>"Send a letter to king of the north and the king of Surda… Also send one to the Riders… and let us see how the game plays out…"<br>"That is one way to play it… but if you pay my price I will bring your daughter back to you…" The royal guard held their weapons at the ready towards a teenage girl who emerged from a secret passageway.  
>"Who in the name of all the gods are you?" The captain of the guard asked.<br>The red eyed girl smiled, "You may call me Meera…" she was four feet tall,very thin, and half her shaggy black hair was platted. She wore a black leather tunic with a hood and pants like a man.  
>"Leave little girl before I have you thrown in the dugeon…"<br>"Like the witch child Elva I too was blessed with a similar spell… with a slight modification… You want your daughter back then pay my price…"  
>They exchanged glances and then the King asked, "What is your price red eyes…"<br>"There is a sword in your vaults called the lion's heart…"  
>"You speak of King Abernost's sword… What do you want with that…" Hilcrest asked.<br>"That is my affair… Also I want three gold crowns and a young horse…"  
>The king looked at his advisors who shook their heads no, "I shall pay your price red eyes…"<br>"Have my reward ready upon my return I will bring your daughter to you in three weeks…"  
>"Why so long…" The Captain asked.<br>"I must avoid the riders… Selena and Brom… Know this oh King… this shall not end well for you… but if you see it through you will have power beyond your wildest dreams…"  
>Hilcrest's councilors expressed their distrust of the red eyed witch girl who promised to return Princess Monica, but their words fell on def ears.<p>

Brom Oromis and Glaedar returned from their quest three days ago. The two of them wanted seclusion after the terrible mistake they had made. When Selena learned of this she took Monica to see him in Carvahal. He stood in Orsansson Manor home of Count Horst lord of Carvahal.  
>("We are both to blame…") Glaedar said. Brom was about to respond when Monica entered the room. He looked at her and turned away.<br>"You are back…" Her heart dropped when he didn't answer, "What is wrong…"  
>"You are a princess… so you will never know the pain of having to take life… I am not fit to be called a dragon rider… You should return to your father…"<br>"I love you… and whatever you have done won't change that…"  
>He grunted, "If you knew what I had done you would lose all respect for me…"<br>She walked up to Brom and paused when Glaedar growled, she looked at the dragon and continued. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Try me…"  
>"I killed babies…"<br>"The children of the foresworn… Selena explained your quest to me…"  
>"No…" He barked throwing his hands up. He jumped up startling her. "…no …no, I killed innocent children… The shadow lords had switched the children with normal babies… The foresworn children are out there plotting and planning… The innocent have died at my hands… defenseless children…" With every word his voice grew louder in pitch and he grabbed Monica by the arms. "…I killed innocent children! Now look me in the eye and tell me you still love me…" When she hesitated he gave her a slight shove. "Perhaps you should leave… We are not meant to be…" She tried to speak, but Glaedar roared and gave her a venomous look. Monica burst into tears and ran off.<br>"Who in the hell do you think you are…" Selena barked, she ignored a warning growl from Glaedar.  
>"Not now Selena…"<br>"Oh yes now… Brom Oromis son of Eragon Shadeslayer… I heard everything you said to Monica now hear me… Yes you killed innocent babies, but life goes on… We all make mistakes…"  
>("It is not that simple little red rider…") Glaedar said. ("As a dragon and rider… We should know better…")<br>Selena sighed, "If those children died it is because the forsworn children are cowards and because of the shadow lords… Yes you swung the sword and if you had known…" Selena paused, "Did all the children die at your sword?"  
>"No, but that…"<br>She smacked him upside the head and Glaedar spit fire from his nose. "Then you need to pull yourself together… if you had killed all the children then… Never mind… A quest isn't easy… being a hero isn't easy… but are you going to allow the forsworn children to get away…" Selena kissed him on the cheek, "You have a woman who loves you do not let her get away…"  
>("She is right you know…") Glaedar said to Brom as Selena walked out.<p>

Selena was on her way to Monica's room when two men of Roran's royal guard blocked her way. "Milady King Roran… Your uncle would like a word with you…" She rolled her eyes and followed them to the thrown room.  
>"Where is she…" Roran asked.<br>"Who?" Selena asked playing dumb.  
>"Princess Monica… Her father is screaming bloody murder and he is assembling his army…"<br>"She is not in love with King Larkin…"  
>Roran sighed, "That is none of our business…"<br>"None of your business… but I am a Rider… and she has asked for sanctuary… She also has renounced her crown and title… Monica is under my protection…" Roran took a seat on the steps. "…The Rider's council will side with me…"  
>"You are taking a big chance… If King Larkin decides to muster his army he will side with Hilcrest…"<br>"So what… They aren't stupid enough to march on Vroengard or any other stronghold held by the Riders…"  
>Roran shook his head, "They will march on me and hold my kingdom ransom for Monica…"<br>"Stupid move on their parts especially sense you have allies among the dwarves and the elves… And my mother would never allow Larkin and Crest to march on you…"  
>"It won't come to that!" Monica said bursting into the thrown room, "I have decided to return to my father and marry Larkin…"<br>Selena gasped, "But you don't love him…"  
>"That doesn't matter… I will not have Alagaesia torn apart over my childish fantasies…" She turned to Roran, "…Your majesty I would like to send a letter to my father and I would appreciate it if could provide me with an escort…"<br>"If that is what you want princess…"  
>"Yes I shall leave in the morning…"<br>Winter had come to Alagaesia and the moon reflected off the snow laden ground. A lone girl of fifteen years of age approached the city of Carvahal on foot. "Halt who goes there?" The soldier in the watch tower asked.  
>"My name is Meera… and you are Elson son Lemor… A lowly goat herder… You became a soldier to help your family, but like the selfish greedy bastard you are you pocketed your gold and let your family starve… Your father fell sick and died… Your mother works as a tavern maid to pay her husband's debts… She makes extra gold by selling her body… How do you feel knowing you destroyed your own family…" By now the soldier was on his knees crying and sobbing. "I can end your guilt if you wish or for once in your life be a man and do it yourself…" In guilt the man screamed and jumped from the guard tower over a hundred feet below.<br>"Stay back demon girl…" The other guard said holding his poleaxe. Meera held him in place with weight of her inhuman eyes. The man couldn't move as she walked along the wall parapet towards the guard. She took the poleaxe and slit the man's throat, then she threw the axe and released the gate counter weights. Meera jumped off the side of the wall and into the city. Like a phantom ghost she ran up the street from shadow to shadow all the way to the manor.  
>As the alarm sounded Selena burst into Monica's room, "What is happening?" She asked.<br>"I do not know… I shall remain with you until the all clear is sounded…" When a man screamed in the manor Selena sealed the door with magic and drew her sword.  
>"I said halt!" A guard yelled to Meera who ran towards the man drawing two short swords. She slit the man's throat and stabbed a second in the chest. As the third soldier ran towards her she back flipped and stabbed him in the sholdiers.<br>"Do you really want to be here or at home where your wife is giving pleasure to your best friend…" Meera said to the soldier blocking her path. He threw his weapon down and ran off. When Meera reached the doors to Monica's room she kicked the door down breaking the magic seal.  
>"Who are you?" Selena asked as Monica screamed.<br>"The question is who are you… Do you really think you have the right to call yourself the red rider… Your father was the true red rider… You shame him by calling yourself that…" It took all of Selena's might to ignore the twisted words trying to corrupt her mind. She fell to her knees and Meera made her move. She grabbed Monica who struggled, but Meera was unnaturely strong. She struck Monica across the head and placed her over her shoulder just as Roran and his royal guard ran into the room, Horst and Elain was with them.  
>"Your majesty…" Meera said bowing mockingly. She leapt out the window and ran at unnatural speed through the streets.<br>"Who was that?" Roran asked.  
>"Uncle you remember how uncle Eragon blessed Elva…" He responded by nodding, "I think someone did that to her…"<p>

Meera speed through the city with an unconscious body on her shoulder. When she reached the wall Meera scaled the five hundred foot wall in less than thirty seconds. She hid in a cave as Selena and her red dragon flew over head.

"Where am I…"  
>"Fifty miles south of Carvahal city…" Meera said standing over Monica, "…Here drink this."<br>Meera smelled the drink, "What is in here…"  
>"Its not poison… berries and herbs…"<br>She took a sip, "Who are you?" Monica asked.  
>"I am many things to many people… I am a dream to some and a nightmare to others… I can also be both… At present I am your father's nightmare and your dream…"<br>Monica stared at the girl and her unnerving red eyes, "Why have you done this?"  
>"I made a deal with your father… In return for three gold crowns, the sword of Abernost, and a young horse… I am to return you too him…"<br>"Let me go it was my intention to return to my father…"  
>"Say it again only more convincingly with tears and you will start to believe your own lies…"<br>Monica sneered, "How dare you…"  
>Meera raised an eyebrow, "How dare you… They say the eyes are the windows to the soul revealing the truth none dare to speak… The truth is princess that deep down in side you are hoping Brom Oromis flies on his golden dragon to save you… Your sacrifice is meaningless and while you hope Brom will come for you… You wish no harm on your father…"<br>"Very clever far seer… tell me you ever stared at yourself in the mirror and speak that truth to yourself…"  
>Meera smiled, "All the time… One should not fear the truth they should embrace it… It is a lie that should be feared and turned away from… But take heart Princess… He will come for you…"<br>"If you know so much… then tell me why… Why take me when you know Brom will come for me…"  
>She sighed, "Your father has something I want… he will pay my price…"<br>Meera stood up and went to the mouth of the cave and made a strange sound. A few minutes later a Sunsavrblaka landed in front of the cave with a deer in its huge talons. Meera patted the giant eagle on the side and it left. Meera took the deer skinned it, gutted it, and roasted the meat over a fire. They stayed in the cave until sunset the next day, then they sped across the land with Meera carrying Monica on her shoulder.

"As promised great king…" Meera lowered Monica to the floor, "…Now pay my price."  
>King Hilcrest stared at his daughter in anger for a few seconds. She returned his stare as only a daughter could to her father. There was a mix of anger and please forgive in it. "Take her to her room and guard the door…" As the guards obeyed he turned his attention to Meera. "You have done well red eyes…" He snapped his finger and two soldiers cae forward. One bore the sword of Abernost on a silk pillar and another led a young black stallion. After they gave Meera two of her requests Hilcrest gave her gave three crowns.<br>She mockingly bowed and turned to leav, but two guards stopped her. "Perhaps you will stay in Urubaen and become my chief council… Or my Enforcer… I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams…"  
>Meera whispered something to the guards and they cried out in terror falling to the marble floors trashing and screaming like wild men. "There is nothing you have oh king that I couldn't take if I so wished… Now if you will excuse I am needed elsewhere…" Before anyone could stop her Meera was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the two men on the floor.<p>

"Stand aside… make way for the King!" A horsemen said leading King Larkin and a host of fifty thousand troops towards Ceuneon. They were three miles outside the Surdan boarder.  
>"I have a message for the king…" Meera said five days later. The soldier brought Meera before King Larkin.<br>"Identify yourself girl…" The King's Guard Capatain said.  
>"My name is Meera and what I have to say is for the King alone…"<br>"You will say it here and now for all to here… or I will pluck your red demon eyes out myself…" She didn't reply all Meera did was stare at King Larkin.  
>He sighed, "I shall speak with her alone…" They stood twelve feet from the soldiers and despite all his efforts with magic the King's chief spellcatster couldn't tell what they were saying. As the girl walked away Larkin just stared at her and when she was out of sight he returned to his horse.<br>"What did she say my king…"  
>"My king are you alright?' When he didn't answer the captain turned to three soldiers, "You three bring that girl back here…"<br>"No captain… belay that order… We will return to Aberon…"  
>The chief spelcaster urged his horse to Larkin, "My king… what about your marriage to Princess Monica…"<br>"She doesn't love me… and I shall not marry a woman who is in love with another… Let us be off…"  
>"But you gave your word…"<br>"If you speak again spellcatser I give you my word that head shall leave your shoulders… I will not repeat myself again… Return to Aberon!" The captain gave the signal and the army moved in a u back to the country of Surda. ("I will find true love in my own kingdom…") Larkin thought to himself as he road away.

When Selena told Brom that Monica had been kidnapped he jumped to action immediately. They flew to Vroengard to get the support of the high council and Roran had accompanied them. When they told them of how Monica was taken, the council became outraged.  
>"If King Hilcrest hired this Meera to kidnap Monica even after she renounced her title then he is unfit to be king…" Vanir said.<br>Nausada stood up, "The law is the law… but the laws of the Riders are absolute and no king has the power to abduct someone given sanctuary by a Rider… The order will support Selena and Brom in retruning the Princess to our protection…"  
>The council clapped in agreement, but Nolfavrel and Birgit the Blue spoke up. <em>"Our laws are absolute, but we need to set an example… Let us send an emissary to King Hilcrest he will be summoned to Vroenngard with his daughter… We Riders aren't thugs… or pirates…"<br>_ "Well Masters… very well we shall send a Vassal to speak with the King…"  
>Two vassals showed up in Urubaen, one from the riders and the other from Surda. Both men were allowed to come into the presence of the king. The vassal from Surda spoke first and told that the king of surda was no longer interested in a princess who was in live with someone else. King Hilcrest became furious and had the vassal beheaded in the thrown room and sent the head back to surda. When the Rider's vassal said why he was there Hilcrest had him whipped and sent back to Vroengard.<br>"Larkin acted honorably, but Hilcrest acted dishonorably… He is not fit to be King!" Vanir said as the council members yelled back and forth.  
>Thorn roared silencing everyone, ("Shall an entire country suffer for the foolishness of one man… we make war on King Hilcrest to remove him from the thrown… Only those loyal to him need die…")<br>All the council members agreed, "Selena… Brom… the two of you act on our behalf… We empower you to remove King Hilcrest from his thrown… recover the princess and destroy any troops loyal to him…" They bowed and left the council chambers.

"I don't think we need an army…" Selena said, "…We each can command twenty riders…"  
>("Good…") Glaedar said speaking up, ("…we shall resucue the princess and remove Hilcrest from his thrown…")<br>"Sundavar and I will destroy the army marching on Surda…"

Brom had summoned the riders he wanted with his mind while Selena had her riders assemble in the courtyard. _"You all know us…"_ She said addressing them in the ancient language, then Sundavar spoke up.  
><em>("You know what we are about…")<em>

"_The high council has commissioned us to stop the army marching on Surda… If they disregard our command we unleash the wrath of the Dragon riders on them… Who are we!"  
>"Riders… Dragon Riders strong and true!<br>"We fly!"  
><em>

Twenty Dragon Riders leapt into the heading south east towards the plains that lay in between Surda and Urubaen. It took six days to cover that much territory and when they found the army it had just broken camp.  
>"Hail rider!" The General said urging his horse forward, but the horse stopped fifteen feet from the red dragon.<br>"Hail General… By order of the Rider's council you shall go no further… Return to Urubaen…"  
>"I cannot do that rider… King Larkin of Surda has broken his word… In response King Hilcrest has declared war on Surda… Now support us and stand aside…"<br>"Your king is in the wrong… His daughter denounced her title and asked a Rider… Me for sanctuary… He hired a witch child to take her by force… the laws of Riders are absolute… Now stand down or die a fool…" The General drew his sword, Selena amplified her voice with magic. "Men of Urubaen hear me… The riders have denounced your king… Turn from this path or burn!"  
>"Long live King Hilcrest!" Someone shouted shooting an arrow. Sundavar roared spooking the horses and leapt forward crushing the horse and the general. Thousands of arrows came at them as Sundavar jumped into the air.<p>

"Take cover!" A captain screamed as twenty dragons rained fire on the troops. They scattered across the lands as the dragons chased them down. The fight didn't last long and eventually the remaining troops surrendered. Selena placed powerful spells on the survivors so that they couldn't escape.

Brom and his Riders swarmed the fortress in Urubaen using magic to frighten and cripple the guards. When Glaedar dove on the tower for the fifth time he jumped off the saddle and wounded two men. He pointed his hand at a ballistae destroying it. _**"Jierda!"**_ He screamed blowing a hole into the wall.  
>Brom made his way to the south tower where Monica was being held by her father. Ten guards stood between him and the door. He wounded them all dancing from one man to the next. A pile of bodies lay behind him and King Thilas Hilcrest stood before him blocking the door.<br>"Surrender!" Brom ordered, "The high council has denounced you…"  
>"Never!" he charged Brom, but Brom ended the fight by cutting off his sword hand below the wrist. He kicked the door down and Hilcrest watched in anger as his daughter fell into Brom's arms and kissed him.<br>"You came for me…"  
>"I love you!" He said. <p>

Three hours later the men loyal to Hilcrest were executed and Selena being the senior rider on the mission sat on the thrown to judge Hilcrest before his court, Brom and Glaedar stood at her side while Sundavar sat on a dias behind her..  
>"Thilas Hilcrest come forward…" He obeyed with his wrists in chains. "The laws of the Riders are abosolute… Your daughter renounced her title and asked for sanctuary from a Rider… Me… You hired a child of magic to kidnap her, then when King Larkin renounces his claim on your daughter you execute his vassal and humiliate a vassal of the riders… By the power invested in me by the high council I judge you guilty… You are stripped of your title and banished from the whole of Alagaesia to the scattered isles to live out your days… Have you anything to say?"<br>"Yes I renounce you and all the riders…" he looked at his daughter, "…and as for you snake… I have no daughter from this day forth…"  
>"Guards take him away…" Selena ordered. <p>

"What about Horst?" Brom asked an hour later as he and Selena sat in a private study trying to deside who should be the next king of Urubaen. Marshal law had been declared in Urubaen and throughout the middle kingdom. The rider's vassal army was at full force policing the domain for unrest.  
>"If we place Horst on the thrown a future relative of King Roran someone will accuse us of trying to take all the kingdoms for the houses of Stronghammer and Shadeslayer…"<br>("What about the Duke of Lithgow…") Glaedar offered.  
>"I frankly don't like him…"<p>

("Why not hold a tournament… Jousting, swordmanship, and archery… The strongest takes the thrown… Let fate decide") Sundavar suggested touching their minds.  
>Selena hunched her shoulders, "I like it…"<p>

The council supported the idea and the preparations were made. Kings Roran and Larkin would oversee the tournament while the Council of Elders payed for the tournament. The tournament was held that same month as people from all over Alagaesia came to watch the nobles battle it out. Queen Arya, King Orick, Nar Toa and Queen Emora the dragon attended. The entire rider's council of masters came as well. A temporary stadium was constructed and a parade held with each noble flying a standard of their noble houses.  
>"Let the tournament begin!" Roran and Larkin said at the same time. A thunderous cheer went up as the first contestants squared off in archery. It was Baron Lorsen Longshanks against Sir Albriech of Carvahal.<br>"I love you, but the children of the foresworn are still out there and Glaedar and I have committed ourselves to ending them… So I ask again… will you wait for me?" Brom said to Monica as the people cheered when Albriech defeated Lorsen with five bullseye hits to three bullseye hits.  
>"I love you as well… but why can't we be married before you leave…"<br>He sighed, "Because my enemies may decide to use you against me… and that I cannot allow…"  
>She paused to watch Albriech disarm Lorsen and make him say I yield. Then they moved on to jousting, Lorsen won the first lance and the second. Albreich unhorsed him at the last run and he won the match. "Then teach me to defend myself… I love and have no wish to wait…"<br>"When I marry you I want all my troubles behind me… and I want to focus all my attention on my wife and any children that come along… do you know how much it will hurt to tatse the pleasure of your body and leave you… what if you became pregnant the first time we made love… I would miss my childs first steps and words… No I beg you to wait for me…"  
>She blushed and kissed him on the cheek, "Fine… I will wait…"<br>The tournament lasted three weeks, there was food and carnaval games. It came down to the last two contestants, Sir Albriech of Carvahal and Sir Demetri the red son of Martland Redbeard. They squared off in a sword duel as Albriech had won the arhery contest, Demetri won the joust and the fate of Urubaen would be decided by sword. The crowd cheered as the two clashed swords. What Albriech lacked in strength against his opponent he made up for with speed, but Demetri had speed and strength over Albriech. As the minutes became hours both men accumulated a huge amount of cuts. The wards around them allowed cuts, but nothing fatal. Finally Demetri disarmed Albriech and forced him to say I yield. The gathered crowd cheered chanting Demetri's name. his father stood smiling with great pride in his son.  
>"Demetri the Red… Son of Martland Redbeard… take a knee…" It was Nausada leader of the Riders who crowned him that day. "Fate has ordained that you take the thrown of Urubaen… Do swear to uphold the alliance of three kingdoms… To rule justly and fare with a level head…"<br>"I do…"  
>"Do you swear to abide by the absolute laws of the Riders and when called upon defend the sovereignty of Alagaesia first and then Urubaen…"<br>"I so swear…"  
>"Then from this day forth you shall be known as King Demetri the Red Lord of the middle kingdom and King of Urubaen… Long live the king!"<br>"Long live the King! Long live the king!" The people shouted. The other monarchs of Alagaesia came forward and gave him gifts of gold and the riders blessed him in the ancient language.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Wedding of Prince Garrow and Lady Aletha

The wedding was in two weeks and guests were arriving from all over Alagaesia. After all the Alagaesians had suffered people both common and noble needed something to lift their spirits. The gold to pay for the lavish event was being supplied by Master Nausada, The Red Rider Selena, and Ajihad. The three of them used magic to draw gold up from the ground and turn objects into gold then melt them into gold crowns. Roran also offered half his personal treasury and Horst made sure to contribute part of his wealth to the lavish event.  
>The wedding feast would last five days so the cooks were prepping, cutting, slaughtering all kinds of animals for the royal event. King Orik arrived with three freshly killed Nagra for the wedding feast. Servants were hanging decorations, spellcasters were busy using magic to make the event even more spectacular and memorable. It would be the largest most extravagant wedding in the history of Alagaesia.<br>Roran had the entire east wing of his palace closed off just for the bridal party. While his son Garrow and his friends took up the west wing. The wedding allowed up to eighty thousand commoners to join the festivities, but it was first come, first serve. Of course everyone from Carvahal was invited and reserved a place in the royal wedding.  
>"Your majesty… The elves have arrived and we need more berries for the soup… As you recall Elves are vegetarians…"<br>Roran wanted to laugh and hide somewhere, it reminded him of his wedding day and despite being on a smaller scale there still were complications. "What about the stock for the wine… have the grapes been crushed yet?"  
>"No milord, but that is for the nobles…"<br>"Use it I am sure king Orik brought wine and ale with him…"  
>Katrina walked across the garden her handmaidens in toe, "Roran my love can we go to our cottage and leave all this madness behind…" She was older a few grey streaks in her hair, but Katrina's beauty undiminished.<br>Roran kissed her on the lips, "I will saddle the horses…" They held each other tighter then he released her and looked into her eyes. "Okay what is wrong?"  
>"Flowers… We need more flowers…"<br>"Yes I spoke with Nolfavrel he said he would get some elves and they would handle it…"  
>She sighed, "Where is Garrow?"<br>"If I know him he is trying to sneak a peek at the bride…"  
>"Do you remember our wedding day?"<br>"With all my heart… I just wish Eragon and Elva could be here for the festivities…"  
>"So do I…"<p>

"Get out of here!" Elain and the elder women of Carvahal barked pushing Garrow out of the room.  
>"That is no way to treat a prince…"<br>"You need to learn patience cousin…" Ajihad said. "…You will be with her soon enough."  
>They left the east wing heading towards the stables, as they walked servants were running back and forth doing one thing or another. "I could scry her for you…"<br>"Don't bother your sister put a ward up to keep anyone from spying on Aletha…"  
>Ajihad grunted, "My sister inherited our father's hastiness in spell casting I have neaten her spells before…"<br>Garrow shook his head, "Don't let Selena hear you say that… So when are you going to sttle down… Is there someone special…"  
>"Ha! I am just as immortal as any Rider… No my life is the deeper studies of magic…"<br>"So what you a monk?"  
>"No…" He sighed, "The women of court bore me… and all they seem interested in is the fact that I am related to the Stronghammers…" Roran's nickname had been adopted as the family name.<br>'And Eragon Shadeslayer…" Garrow said.  
>"Then there is that…"<br>"What about a Rider?"  
>"There is this one elf, but she is too perfect for me…"<br>Garrow's face twisted, "Yeah I hate that in a woman…"  
>"You know how elves are… If I started a relationship with her it would be over before it began…"<p>

"You are too picky…" 

Five days later Roran, Horst, Lorren, Baron Lorsen, Ajihad, Brom Oromis, King Orick, an Elf named Lios a friend of Ajihad's, and most of the young men from Carvahal kidnapped Garrow for a time honored tradition of getting bloodied.  
>Getting bloodied involved going a hunting trip to stalk a dangerous animal, whoever killed the animal had the right to smeer the blood on whoever they wished. Whatever happened the men had to stop the Groom from making the kill because if he made the kill then none of the men was allowed to dance with the bride, whoever made the kill would get first dance. No magic was allowed either, so Lios and Ajihad couldn't participate because of their enhanced senses. <p>

Three hours later the men were singing loud obnoxious songs. "Never underestimate a dwarf…" Orick said smeering blood on Garrow's cheek.  
>"Here's to getting bloodied!" Ajihad screamed.<br>"Getting bloodied…" The blood had to stay on his cheek for the wedding. Garrow looked sad face at the thought of not getting the first dance with his bride to be.  
>Ajihad dropped on the log next to him, "Look at this way cuz… At least it wasn't that weasel Lorsen…" He said in a druken stupor.<br>"Hey I am sitting right here…"  
>Everyone laughed as Ajihad stood up and threw beer on the fire when the flames belched he whispered in the ancient language. <em>"Nok Brisinger Phu Sala…" <em>The fire danced around and became two lovers. The living flames danced a waltz two feet above the campfire and the men all bust out laughing. 

"Pox on all meed and things that have to do with getting bloodied…" Garrow said falling out of bed.  
>Ajihad was already dressed in his finest tunic, 'Here drink this… Your mother will kill me if you show up in a stupor…" <p>

Katrina gasped as she entered her future daughter in-law's suit. "You look beautiful child…"

She spun around in her dress, "I feel beautiful…"  
>"My little girl…" Elain said, "…who would have thought the people of Carvahal would be elevated to such prestige… My daughter marrying a prince… and the grandson of Garrow to boot…" She hugged Katrina, "Your mother would be proud of you and we always wanted to unite our families… I wish she were alive to see this…"<br>Katrina pulled Elain on the side, "I have no wish to offend you or mar this day with the past… My father… may the gods rest his soul never spoke of it… Why… why did…"  
>Elain sighed and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Before your father married her he was in love and engaged to another, but she didn't love him and ran away when your father came calling…"<p>

Katrina's face twisted, "Who…"  
>Elain sighed reluctant to say, "She became the Black Hand of Morzan…"<br>Katrina gasped, "No way…"  
>"Yes… It wasn't Eragon or any other meneber of his family that told me… Gertrude put two and two together… Especially after we learned that Brom was Eragon's real father and it was revealed that Eragon and Murtagh were half brothers… Your mother jumped because one night Sloan called her Selena… She went mad knowing that the man she loved was still in love with another… That is why your father always spoke unkindly to Eragon… He was a constant reminder of the betrayal he felt Selena commited…"<p>

"I never knew…"  
>"And now you do… I promised myself that if you ever asked I would tell you everything… but do not let this mar this joyous day…"<br>"Of course not, but it raises more questions…" Katrina started thinking about how Eragon remained behind when he and Roran rescued her from the Razac. She recalled how the Razac ate Quimby and all was left was bones. ("Did Eragon bury my father's bones and if so where? He wouldn't bury them in the Helgrind… if so why the secrecy… When I get a chance I will ask Arya… They were pretty close…") She thought to herself.

The trumpets blew and the guests stood at attention, when Aletha appeared the gathered people gasped in awe and wonder at the wedding gown. It was white with gold trimmed lace and Aletha held a buquet of roses of every different color and some that could only be created with magic. Horst took his daughter's hand and led down an isle.  
>Her train was twenty feet long held by twenty maids. Two Horses waited for her one brown and the other white. The dress was imbued with spells to protect it from durt of any kind and offensive smells like from the horses. If she wanted to Aletha could roll in the grass and it wouldn't stain.<br>Two valets helped Horst place her side saddle, they used horse because it would tak a long time to get to the alter. Behind the guests was a wall of water that closed off the area from anything outside. There was a wall of water on both sides standing strait up.  
>When Aletha reached the front, Horst helped her down and together they walked through a gauntlet of the royal guard with their swords drawn, all members of the Knights of Stronghammer. When they reach the front Horst tied a ribbon on the hands of the betrothed couple then he and Elain stood behind their daughter while Roaran and Katrina stood behind their son.<br>The wedding was conducted by Brom Oromis with Glaedar at his side, a female elf burst into song that brought tears to the eyes of the guests. "Family, Friends, honored guests, and loyal subjects of the three realms… Welcome to the union of Prince Garrow Stronghammer… Son of King Roran and Queen Katrina… Heir to the thrown of Cueneon… and the Lady Aletha daughter of Count Horst and Countess Elain Lords of Carvahal…"  
>As the ceremony progressed Sloan Aldelsson watched through an enchanted mirror from Ellesmera. A tear slid down his cheek as he watched his grandson marry the very beautiful Aletha.<br>"How can I have been such a fool…" He said.  
>Rhuenon was standing next to him, "Do not dwell on regrets… Maybe your intentions were to protect your daughter in an all about wrong fashion, but they shaped you into the man you are now…"<br>He snorted, "I would give it all up… The immortality… the magic… the heightened senses… just for one day with my daughter and to look my grandson in the eyes…" 

When the ceremony was done Garrow and Aletha sat side by side while the monarchs of Alagaesia bestowed a mountain of gifts on them. Of all the monarchs King Orick bestowed the most gold. Most of the riders gave magical gifts and Angela told them their fortune. Brom Oromis gave them rings similar to the ones Katrina and Roran have, the only difference was that the rings could also hold the most important memories of their lover and the other could access and relive the memories at anytime. King Larkin the V introduced his fiancée to the happy new couple.  
>It was time to dance and because Garrow had been bloodied he had to wear the blood spot on his cheek. King Orick would get the first dance, but he led Aletha to Garrow. "I humbly step aside and give you my young prince the first dance…"<br>Garrow smiled showing all his teeth as orick removed the blood from his cheek. "You are a gracious and kind King your majesty…" They danced cheek to cheek for the next three songs then Orick danced with the queen to be. Roran danced with his daughter in-law while Elain danced with her ew son who insisted on calling her mother. Huge amounts of food was consumed and even the commoners got a chance to greet the new royal couple.  
>The guests cheered as Garrow and Aletha went into the palace for their suit. The wedding feast lasted the entire week and whatever food was left Roran had it given to the commoners. <p>

Brom sighed, "It was time Glaedar and I were leaving…" He said holding Monica.  
>"I miss you already… Hurry back…"<br>"I will… My aunt and uncle have agreed to allow you to live with them until I return…"  
>"Take this favor and think of me on your quest…" She said giving him her hankerchief.<br>"I will…" They kissed, then Brom climed up Glaedar's side like a cat and off they took. Monica stood there until they were gone.

Within a months time Brom located the daughter of Terron a member of the forsworn. Her name was Tebell and her blue dragon was named Saphorn. After a terrible duel Glaedar killed Tebell and Brom killed Saphron with a thrust to the head and then he released all the magic in the jewel of his sword Naelor.  
>"One down five to go…"<br>("Yes then we return to Cueneon…")

**If you are enjoying this story let me know I would greatly appreciate your reviews**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. The Emperor Shaun Ming

The land of Shynedar was once a barbaric land, but the dragons gifted a group of humans who became known as the Illuminitar. They brought peace to the land and united the clans. Then a baby was left on the door steps of Illuminitar and that baby was taken in. They raised him as one of their own naming him Shau, but he betrayed them and became Shau Ming.  
>His real name was Jarass and he was the son of Foromir and Kialandi of the Foresworn. Through the wonderous magic of the cave of dreams he was sent through time and space a thousand years before Galbatorix rose to power. Shau with aid of his white dragon Craul and his overseer Zanthos, he overthrew the Illuminitar and cursed the wild dragons of Shynendar. Eventually Shau proclaimed himself Emperor.<br>Many heroes and warriors tried to over throw him, but they either died or became his slaves. Shau Ming wielded One of two swords or in the ancient language _Un Sawt Tel Dune. _By magic Shau had merged the swords of his mother and father into one sword. The broad sword had two gems, one gold and the other brown. The blade itself had brown and gold splotches all across it, the cross guard was gold the brown pummel was wrapped in gold wire.  
>Shau himself was seven feet tall, over a thousand years old, he had a scar running across his left eye. He was two hundred pounds of well laid muscle. His black hair was pulled into a pony tail. In fact Shau by magic looked exactly the way he wanted. A brute of man his fortress <em>Un'Fheror <em>sat in the eye of the world. The eye of the world was a huge lake that divided the north from the south on the Continent. The lake looked like a man's eye with a small round island in the center that resembled a pupil. The fortress sat on the isle.  
>The Emperor sat on his throne staring in rage at his commanders who stood before him in defeat. All fifty men were on their knees with their heads down. "My brother is dead… my champion is dead… General Oram is dead… My chief spellcaster is dead… and you riffraff dare return to me alive…"<br>"Milord we underestimated the Alagaesians…"  
>"Who said you could speak…" Shau raised his hand and it began to glow, <em>"Dacauth!" <em>He screamed hurling the ball of light. The man screamed out and all that was left was a smoking pile where he knelt. "Now all of you get out of my sight before I kill you all…"  
>("Perhaps we should have led the attack ourselves…") The Emperor's white Dragon Turroc said.<br>Ming leaned to the side with his right hand on his jaw, "And leave the shadeslayer here to poison the minds of my subjects…"  
>("Then recruit one of your bothers or sisters to lead the second attack…")<br>Ming grunted and looked to his right, "You have been quiet…"  
>A man stood to his right, Ming's dream cave keeper, "Have I…" He sighed, "Turroc said everything I was thinking in regards to sending a second force led by one of your cave siblings… Perhaps I could lead the assault…"<br>"Perhaps… but no… I need you here… I shall lead the assault… after I have dealt with the shadeslayer…" The temperature of the room changed as Turroc yawned and closed his eyes.  
>The throne room was a shimmering gold and marble edifice with gems of all kinds embedded in the walls. The fortress was laced with all types of magic and spells. The throne itself was made of solid gold. The fortress was made of stone and steel plates, a malevolent thing that stood as a testament to the power Ming wielded. <p>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. The Emperor and The Shadeslayer

Eragon sped across the land on foot heading towards the dark fortress. He wanted to face the Emperor alone, so he left the cave without telling Elva or Saphira anything. Eragon wanted to end this conflict quickly, but Elva had wanted to raise an army and fight the Emperor in a long drawn out fight.  
>When he reached the eye of world Eragon stood for few seconds watching the fortress. There were no guards on duty or calvary patrolling the countryside. He ran to the lake and across a bridge into the courtyard. No one greeted him, but his mind was touched by Ming.<br>("Welcome Shadeslayer… I am Shaun Ming… please join me in my throne room…")  
>Eragon walked through the fortress passing suits of armor and despite the fact that they were empty the heads of the armor still followed his movements. As Eragon walked through the fortress he sensed no servants or slaves in the fortress. When he came to the entrance the doors opened of their own accord and his boots echoed as he walked across the floor. Eragon's steps slowed as he approached the throne, because of a large white vail like thing behind the Emperor.<br>There was a familiar rumbling sound that only a dragon could make and smoke billowing behind the throne. Eragon flinched at the monster of a dragon behind the throne. It was ten times Saphira's size, its scales were white, its spikes and claws were black like marble. An eye opened and it stared at Eragon with a growl.  
>"Now… now… Turroc… he is our guest… would you care for some refreshment Shadeslayer?" Eragon remained quiet as he stared him down. "…I consider it bad manners not to speak when someone asks you a question."<br>"You tried to invade Alagaesia… my home land you will die…"  
>Ming jumped up, "You come here alone without your dragon… or help from your child wife and dare threaten me… I am no shade… and neither Arya or Sapphira are here to save you…"<br>"You underestimate me Emperor…"  
>"It is you who underestimate me… <em>Destroy him…"<em>  
>The paintings of warriors and other creatures moved free of the paintings they were in and walked across the marble floor towards Eragon. The suits of armor came to life as well drawing their swords. Eragon stood surrounded and he drew Brisinger, he swung left and the living painting became large pieces of paper. He was flanked from behind by three suits of armor, but Eragon leaned backwards and cut all three in half. He stabbed his sword into the floor and unleashed the energy in the jewel destroying all that attacked him.<br>Eragon thought the word of power cupped his hands together and threw a ball of magical energy at Ming. He swatted it aside with his hand and it was absorbed by one of the jewels on the wall.  
>"Tell me fool… do really think you are the only one in the world who knows that word… It was taught to me by the Illuminitar…"<br>With his mind Ming grabbed Eragon in an invisible vice and because they were evenly matched in magic it came down to who was the most inventive with the ancient language. Eragon broke the hold and with a wave of his hands he pulled the tiles up into pillars encaging Ming. He threw his ams out to the side and smashed them. Both men threw their hands at each other unleashing beams of pure magical energy. Eragon dove to the side as Ming broke through and blasted him. Eragon inhaled his breath and started blowing. His breath became artic as he froze Ming in a pillar of ice, but the ice melted as Ming's body burst into flames. Ming chanted in the ancient language and Eragon's shadow stood up and grabbed him. Eragon was quick to think as he created a spell that absorbed all the light around him and killed the shadow. Eragon resorted to attacking Ming's mind, they grappled with each unable to dominate the other. Then Eragon melted the throne with a spell and encased Ming in a mound of molten gold. He tried to hold him, but Ming phased through and escaped from the golden prison.  
>"Enough!" Ming screamed throwing a net of electricity at Eragon. He tried to block the magical attack, but he could not. Eragon hit the floor writhing in pain. "It is called the agony of life… You are feeling every hurt that you have ever received both physical and mental… it is amplified a thousand fold… It is a spell of my own creation and I have been saving it just for you…"<br>Eragon felt the guilt of Garrow's death, the sorrow of what he did to Elva, the pain of his legs the first time he rode Sapphira. He felt the pain of when Durza laid open his back and all the pains he felt throughout his life. Arya's past rejections, leaving his fanily behind and all the times Durza's curse sent him to the ground.  
>"You will go mad Eragon… and then you will die…"<br>Boom the castle shook and Turrac who had been sleeping the entire time they were fighting opened his eyes and sat up sniffing the air. Boom the castle shook again and dust fell from the ceiling. Boom again and a roar accompanied this one. Turroc opened his mouth and released a long winded roar and that is when a whole was smashed through by Saphira and Galmore. Elva was ridding Galmore and Aieda was riding Saphira.  
>Elva pointed a clawed hand at Eragon, <em>"Steirn Risa…" <em>Eragon left the floor and floated up to Elva.  
>"Mother go! I will hold him off…"<br>As Galmore and Saphira took off Turroc stood to his full height, opened his massive wings and leapt into the air. His roar shook the ground and scared wild life for miles around. He chased Galmore and was about to catch him when Saphira rammed into the monster of a dragon. She clawed his wings until he bashed her with his massive tail.  
>"You have a family off fools girl…"<br>"You are the fool… How does it feel to know all your special servants are dead and your army was defeated…"  
>Ming laughed, "I am going to enjoy making you my concubine…"<br>He drew his sword and charged Ming who blocked and parried, but Aiedel danced to the side and kicked him I the throat. Ming stumbled backwards and spun around swinging his sword. Aiedel ducked and dropped kicked him in the chest. When he hit his back she felt the dragon Tarroc returning. Aiedel vanished in a bright flash.  
>"I want them all dead… Hunt them down and bring me their rotten corpeses…" As he ranted into the air Ming was giving orders with his mind.<p>

Eragon awoke to Elva's carring face, "Oh good you are awake because now I am going to kill you… What did you think you were doing going off by yourself like that?"  
>"I have seen my share of blood and war so I was trying to put a quick end to this battle… Elva he knows the name… The true name of the ancient language…"<br>"We are going to have to train in order to face him my love… and you may not want to admit it but an army is what is needed…"  
>"Where is Saphira?"<br>"She and our daughter are off on an adventure together… Galmore has gone with them…"

Eragon spent the next three days recuperating from the agony of life spell and trying to find a way to block or counter it. His counter spell involved using the true name of the ancient language. Then Eragon implemented a spell that involved his sword, its true name, and the name of the ancient language.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Aiedel's Quest

**I had to change this chapter from Elva's Quest to Aiedel's Quest if you are still with me a review would be appreciated**

Saphira was so angry with Eragon that she had to leave and do something, so Aiedel suggested that they try and free the dragons of Shynendar. So they flew southeast from the cave towards the southern plains. The legends say that the dragon of old dwelt in the valley of Cauth the stone Dragon. They camped in a cave overlooking a river.  
>("My Rider your father is doing well…")<br>Aiedel smiled, "You are still angry with him…"  
>("That is the second time he has gone off without me…")<br>Galmore was asleep, "He was only trying to protect us… You saw that monster of a dragon…"  
>("He was trying to be the hero again…")<br>"Well I am angry as well… but he is still my father and your rider…"  
>Saphira didn't respond, but she did calm down a little, when the sun arose the ext day they continued on. ("We have company!") Galmore said. Five Larthzarac flew towards them and as they did Saphira and Galmore separated. Galmore spewed green flames from his mouth, but the Larthzarac was protected by wards. Galmore tackled one of the Larthzarac. He sinked his claws into the creature he fought with and flared his wings as another Larthzarac closed in on him. Using the Larthzarac as a shield the other Larthzarac slammed into them. Galmore released his victum and pulled away, that is when one of the Larthzarac was beheaded by Aiedel who was flying through the air via a spell.<br>Afte killing the creatures they rested before continuing on and both Galmore and Saphira had to go hunting. When they reach the valley Aiedel tears up while Galmore and Saphira moan at the site of their Dragon kinsmen turned to stone. Dragons stood with their wings open some crouched low and others on their side, the scene of some epic battle forever frozen in time.  
>("We have work to do…") Saphira said.<br>The two dragons leapt into the air flying in a circle that circumfrenced all the dragons. As they flew Saphira and Galmore roared and in their minds they called on the ancient memories of their Dragon ancestors. They flew faster and faster until the two of them were blue and green streaks in the sky that started to glow. There was a rumbling sound like thunder and the stone dragons became flesh and blood again.

("I am Koar the Mighty… and I am the alpha dragon… I lead and speak for all…")  
>("I am Saphira brightscales and this is my mate…")<br>("Galmore pink eyes…")  
>("Saphira… Galmore you have our thanks…")<br>Koar was a monster of a dragon and he was big as Torrac, his scales were grey. ("The Emperor will die at our hands…")  
>("Perhaps we can use this valley as a base while build an army against the Emperor…") Aiedel said.<br>Koar looked down on Aiedel as if she was something to eat, ("The dragons of this land are not accustomed to interacting with you two-legs… In our hearts we felt what was done in the lands you call Alagaesia… If I had led the dragons of those lands the elves would have been destroyed… but you are here and your family lady of the bright star of day has helped us… We shall stand by against the enemy…")


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Eragon's Army

Everyone with the strength and desire to oppose the Emperor converged on Shynendar. Within two weeks there were over seventy thousand men, women, and children living in the dragon valley. Eragon walked through the tents on his way to see Saphira who had spoken with him in all that time. She was chewing on the carcase of a wild bull when he approached Galmore said something to her and left.  
>Eragon stood waiting for her to acknowledge him, he sighed. ("Your still not talking to me…") He kicked a rock, <em>("I am sorry… All I can do is say that I am sorry… I had to do this myself…")<br>("Regardless of the consequences… You could have been killed…")  
><em>He sighed again, _("I did it to test him and see what he was capable of… and now we know… and I kinda knew you all would come after me… but I was hoping by the time you arrived he would be dead…")  
>("Eragon… you are my rider and I am your dragon… and I am more than just an exoctic way for you to travel… I forgive you, but from now on we discuss everything before hand…")<br>_ _("Deal…") _Eragon replied smiling.

The clan lords gathered together to meet with Eragon , Elva, Saphira, Galmore, Captain Jasard, and Mandel who was now married. "Is there anyone among you who can use magic…" Eragon asked.  
>"The only people who can use magic are those whom the Emperor allows… and all of them serve him…" The man who answered was a clan elder of the Merq clan.<br>"Where is the Emperor vulnerable?" Captain Jerson asked.  
>"The core of his army stands at two hundred and fifty thousand strong… Most of them have sworn an oath to him…"<br>"When I was in his fortress I didn't sense any servants or slaves… there weren't even any guards on duty…"  
>"There is no royal court or nobility… The Emperor trusts no one to govern his affairs…"<br>"What about taxes?" Mandel asked.  
>"The citizens must bring their tribute once a year to special places all over Shynendar… We leave it there and it magically disappears… They are called treasure towers…"<br>"Our first move will be to destroy these treasure towers… In the meantime these people need training…" 

Over the next few days Eragon and Elva labored to train the people in combat and warfare… Because many of them were unfamiliar with the weapons of war.  
>("Eragon you have to see this…") Saphira said, he ran to her leapt up to her back and she took off. Marching across the land was a huge force bearing imblems of Alagaesia. Dwarves, Elves, Urgals, and humans marched towards the valley. They numbered one hundred and fifty thousand strong.<br>"Hail Shadeslayer… Hail Brightscales…" A youg man with black hair said, "My name is Hoarace… You knew my father Baldor…"  
>"How is your father…"<br>Horace sighed, "He is dead… He died during the siege of Cueneon… Your cousin King Roran commissioned this army to aid the people Shynendar against the Emperor…"  
>("You certainly are a welcome sight…") Saphira said.<br>"We have much to discuss…"After Eragon introduced Horace to the clan lords of Shynendar, Horace informed Eragon of how the battle fared and he gave him some letters from his family members that he would read in private later. When he told Eragon of Murtagh's death Elva gasped and Eragon had to excuse himself to be alone.  
>("Oh my brother…") He said rasing a goblet to the sky and drinking to his memory. Saphira sat near by supporting him with her presence. ("May the gods watch over you in the afterlife…")<br>"You want to talk?" Elva asked.  
>"Roran is like a brother… When I left home… I found Murtagh or rather he found me… then he turned out to be family… We grew very close those last five months… I can't believe he is dead…"<br>Elva sighed, "Honor his memory by bringing this empire down…" Elva kissed him on the cheek and left.

More and more volunteers showed up everyday to swear to the rebel army. Within three months Eragon had an army three hundred thousand strong and with the arrival of the elves they were able to feed and arm them. Eragon threw himself into the rebellion and the preperations that needed to be made.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. The Dragon Riders of Shynendar 

Saphira and Galmore met in private with Koar and the wild dragons of Shynendar. The wild dragons of this land had little trust for two-legs, so it was up to Saphira and Galmore to convince the dragons to allow the humans to become riders.  
><em>("Great Koar I know you and your kin do not trust the two-leg round ears, but in your wisdom you taught the illuminitar the ancient language and made them guardians of Shynendar… They have failed you need a new order…")<br>("Brightscales I know what the dragons of Alagaesia did… and that was good for you and your ancestors, but as for us…") _The old grey dragon snorted. _("What you ask is hard… but necessary… It shall be… Tell your rider to select the wisest and most honorable round ears of Shynendar and we shall create the first riders of this land…")  
><em>

Eight days later Eragon had gathered fifteen bright young men and women to become Dragon Riders. Koar wouldn't nit the whole of his race to the people Shynendar instead a ritual was created that would allow the dragons to know and seek out a rider if they so wished. To make the spell work Eragon used the name of names. The humans stood in a circle and the dragons stood in a circle around them. Eragon and Elva had to sing the spelland when it was done all twenty humans had dragon marks in their hands.

Their training began immediately with the dance of the crane and the snake. Then they studied glyphs of the ancient language, the alphabet, and symbols. Then it was swordplay and spells. Of the students Eragon and Saphira's favorite students were the violet dragon Leer and his rider Thaen. They also were the most talented of the students.  
>They were in the middle of exercise when an elf came running up, "Saphira… Eragon…" The Elf ran up and poited north, "The Empire comes an army led by two Riders…"<br>("How big is this army?") Saphira asked.  
>"Two hundred thousand…"<br>("Saphira ask Koar and his dragons to protect the etrance to the valley…") As she obeyed Eragon reached to Elva and Galmore. ("Elva go with them Saphira and I will lead the attack…") Reluctantly Galmore and Elva did as he asked. Eragon's forces were made up mainly of Alagaesians. The two forces screamed as they charged one another. In the first wave Horace killed over thirty men wielding two swords. As the battle on the ground unfolded Eragon and Saphira faced two of the forsworn children. One was Iram son of Serra the Strong and his red dragon Magma. The other was Dinara daughter of Terron and Bella with her brown dragon Brumbol. Saphira tackled Brombol while Eragon flew off the saddle and attacked Magma and her rider.  
><em>"Brisinger<em>!" He screamed twisting in the air stabbing Magma in the head. He reached up and grabbed a spike pulling himself up to the base of the dragon's neck. As the dead red dragon plummeted out of the sky Eragon traded blows with Iram. He cut off Iram's hand and then he stabbed him in the gut. As Eragon flew back towards Saphira who was still fighting Brumbol he attacked the dragon's mind. Dinara lay slumped over the side in the saddle dead with her torso ripped open by three large gashes. Because of Eragon's mental attack Saphira was able to wrap her mouth around Brumbol and break his neck. She and Ergaon pulled away as fell from the sky.  
>Saphira dove on the Imperial army burning the vanguard. When she dove the fourth time Eragon dismounted her and joined the ground battle. The battle lasted another three hours before the empire surrendered. Eragon used the name to break the oaths on the Imperial troops and they swore allegiance to Eragon's army. Because of the attack eragon and Elva poured their knowledge into the minds of their students in order to ready them for battle.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. Rebellion 

It started with attacks on the Emperor's treasure towers, which were places across Shynendar where the citizens brought their tribute to the Emperor. One man guarded the tower magically endowed by the Emperor to protect the tower he or she guarded. One by one the Riders of Shynendar burned down every tower across the land.  
>Then they focused on hunting down those men and women who purposely swore alliengiance to the Emperor. There was no place for the servants of the Emperor to hide.<br>Smoke rose up from the great port of Cresthaven as Saphira and Galmore set the docks and the stationed fleet ablaze. Eragon used a spell so that the fire of their dragons wouldn't harm anyone who was forced to serve the Emperor or people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone and everything else burned to ash and was consumed in fire. The boats burned because Eragon and Elva used the burning curse and there was no counter to that spell.  
>As the days became weeks and the weeks became months the Rebellion got became bolder in its fight against the Emperor. There were only two strong holds that needed to be taken down before the Emperor's fortress could be taken. The stronghold of Kracken Lore and the Mountain fortress of Bhrun.<br>The stronghold of Kracen Lore was surrounded by a living forest of Othgaul. The forest had to be burned down before the army could march. Kracen Lore was garrisoned with seventy-five thousand troops and over two hudred Lethzerca. Eragon sat in the saddle on Saphira's back, when he raised his hand his army charged the fortress. Thousand of arrows were shot from the wall accompanied by great balls of fire herld from trebuchets. Some of it was stopped by the wards erected by Eragon, but some got through.  
>Eragon pointed a clawed hand at the gate and with a sneer he ripped the gates down. Then Saphira leapt into the air blowing fire on the people on the wall. When she cleared the wall he leapt of her back and landed on group of soldiers.<br>With the speed of an Elf he spun into a man cutting open in his stomach. He decapitated the next man and stabbed the next in the chest. Two men charged Eragon from behind, but he leapt backwards decapitating one man and slashed the other across the chest.  
><em>"Brisinger!"<em> His sword burst into flames as he was surrounded by dozens of men determined to kill him, but Eragon was too fast. His sword melted through the armor of every man he faced and sliced through their weapons. Eragon was soon joined by Elva, the Alagaesians, and the rebels. They fought their way through the stronghold city to the main fortress.  
>The battle lasted for three long days and when the fighting was over the rebels decided to rest before marching to the coast and sailing up to the mountain fortress of Bhrun.<br>"The Emperor doesn't have much of military defense…" Elva said.  
>"I think he did that on purpose… Galbatorix's forces were spread across Alagaesia… and while have been fighting across Shynendar… The Emperor is gathering a force around his palace the greatest battle will be fougth there…" Elva said lying next to him in their tent.<p>

By the next month Eragon's army was sailing up the east cost towards the sea mountain of Bhrun. This time they had to fight their up the mountain to the fortress. By midnight on the forth day Saphira and Galmore stood on the Balcony roaring in victory. Now the Alagaesians and the Rebels turned their attention towards the Emperor's fortress.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. Eragon and the Emperor

Shaun Ming stood up from his thrown with Turroc following him to the balcony over looking the lake. He raised an eyebrow at the massive force of Alagaesians and rebels storming the fortress. The Fortress came to life with all the spells Ming had placed over it. Statues came to life, Lethzerca rose up out of the water and attacked the troops.  
>Ming strapped his sword across his back and cracked his knuckles, then he then he recited the name of the ancient language. His hands started to glow and he started casting balls of magical energy at the attacking forces. Humans, elves, dwarves, and Urgals were thrown off their feet as the balls of magic blew the ground apart. Huge burts of water erupted when the magic hit the lake. Ming didn't care if targeted his own troops as threw ball after ball of magical energy. Some elves tried to block his attacks, but he was just two powerful.<br>Turroc roared as the balcony was hit by a huge blast of magic from Eragon who was riding Saphira and diving towards him. Ming jumped up and flipped backwards onto Turroc's saddle. The great white dragon opened his massive wings and leapt off the crumbling balcony.  
>"Let us end this Shadeslayer… Two of the most powerful riders in the world… gods of magic let us split the sky…. <em>Elements of the sky obey your Emeperor and destroy the Shadeslayer…" <em>When he said those last words in the ancient language the sky turned grey and the clouds gathered. The sky rumbled with thunder and flashed with lightening, a bolt of lightening acred across the sky and struck at Eragon.  
>Eragon placed his jewel in the path of the lightening bolt and absorbed it, then he pointed his blade at Ming and Turroc. He recited the burning curse, but instead of saying the words brisinger and skulbulba the true name of fire and dragon, he replaced then with Rousager and Willou the true name for lightening and clouds. He created a curse similar to the burning curse only using lightening. Ming had to redirect the lightening curse into the lake. Hundred of troops were electrocuted and died via the spell.<br>Turroc thought he was about to slam into Eragon and Saphira, but he didn't instead they phased through the great white dragon. As they passed through Eragon released himself from the straps and while he was inside the dragon he phased in. Protected by dozens of wards Turroc's internal flames didn't harm him. Eragon plunged his sword into Turrocs heart killing the dragon. He emerged from the dragons body via his phasing spell.  
>"Murderer…" Mig screamed as the fell from the sky.<br>("Eragon!") Saphira screamed with her mind.  
>They all hit the lake and great splash of water kicked up into the air. There was a scream and the lake was emptied with a magical blast. Troops of both sides were thrown clear of the lake. Eragon and Ming stood in the center of the facing each other. They charged each other swords drawn at the ready. Ming was a devastating fighter and he matched Eragon blow for blow. They punched and kicked each other in conjunction with their swords with a ferocity of two well seasoned swordsman. Ming's sword was just as powerful as Eragon's because it was two swords merged into one.<br>"You killed my dragon now I will kill you!" Ming said after Eragon kicked him in the chest. _"Sercoath!" _He screamed in the ancient language. His spell separated both blades and he charged eragon with two rider's swords. He blocked with the right allowing Eragon to break the blade and that is when Ming severed Eragon's arm. He did a spin kick knocking Eragon to his back and leapt forward stabbing the sword into his shoulder. Eragon screamed spitting up blood, Ming removed the sword and raised it again to kill Eragon, but Saphira swooped down grabbing him into her mouth and crunched down. As she held Ming in her mouth she blew fire roasting him. Ming was still alive because of his wards, but she drew magic from Eragon and his Eldunari. Her fire turned pure blue and her entire body burst into flames. She became a living fire dragon. The wards were broken and Ming was consumed in flames, as she ended the magic ashes flickering from her jaw.  
>It took Elva and four Elves to restore Eragon's arm and heal the wounds, because new tissue had to be rebuilt. Elva's unnatural strength in magic and the Elves knowledge of the spells that would heal him. When he was recovered Eragon restored the lake and removed all the spells in and around the fortress. <p>

("People of Shynendar… The nightmare is over…") Eragon said touching the minds of everyone in Shynendar, ("…No longer will you live in fear of this man, his dragons, and his servants… My Dragon Saphira… My wife Elva and her dragon Galmore… The soldiers of shynendar and the allies of Alagaesia… have all fought to end the empire… The dragon riders are born into your lands… They shall fight for your freedom… The Alagaesians have sent representatives to build relations and trade with you… _Atra estern Ã ono thelduin"_

Eragon and Elva remained in Shynendar for the next month aiding with setting up a new government for the people of Shynendar. The Rider's Council of Shynendar was established and they governed the people from Luvetha the Fortress of the eye. After Eragon contacted Roran and Katrina he and Elva took the dragon and sailed into the western seas.


End file.
